Sagitekina Koukan: Intercambio fraudulento
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: CAP10 UP Postserie : Han pasado tres años y finalmente Ed vuelve a casa, pero muchas cosas han cambiado: algo oscuro se remueve en Central, y para su sorpresa Al no ha perdido sus recuerdos...¿Qué es, entonces, lo que le quitaron en el intercambio? EDxWIN
1. Prologo

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi es propiedad privada de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei **

**(pero si algún día Ed se libra del cautiverio de su creadora, lo secuestraré xD)**

-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué un fic de FMA? Simplemente, porque me ha dado fuertísimo con esta serie. ¡Viva Ed! Además, soy una fan empedernida de **EdxWinry**, y como he visto que los fics de ésta pareja no abundan precisamente, pues me he decidido a hacer uno, ale xD. Y aquí estoy (ya me vale, teniendo 238409234 mil fics pendientes por seguir, voy yo y empiezo otro… típico de mí xDDDD).

Después de ver la serie de animación y seguir el manga, he decidido hacer éste fanfic basándome en un final hipotético, es decir, que intentaré que no haya muchos spoilers –aunque eso no lo garantizo mucho-.

¡Adelante con la historia, y ya sabes, r&r!

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

Un joven de aparentemente menos de veinte años bajaba del tren. Cargaba una maleta pesada, y la dejó reposar al andén. Consultó un panfleto que tenía a mano y luego miró el reloj de la estación.

En su corazón latían unas emociones que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Hacía un viento frío pero agradable; su cola de caballo flotaba en él. Sus ojos dorados observaban el lugar el cual hacía tanto tiempo que no veía.

Y es que tres años pueden convertirse en eternos para alguien a quien le obligan a separarse de sus seres queridos…

**"SAGITEKINA KOUKAN"  
**_(Intercambio Fraudulento)_

**PRÓLOGO**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

_"Watashi wa kimi ni tottemo sora de itai, kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde"_

Un día nublado oscurecía, como el anterior y el anterior a éste, y así a su vez. Ese era el tiempo que correspondía a Rizenbool en mediados de otoño. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas con tonalidades varias; amarillos, ocres, rojos, naranjas…

_"Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to, tooku de omoeru youni"_

Era un paisaje francamente bonito a ojos ajenos. Claro que, para ella, cuya función a esas horas del atardecer era la de recoger las hojas y apartarlas del camino de su casa, no le resultaba demasiado atractivo.

_"Kaeru basho de aru you ni"_

La chica suspiró con resignación. No había nada que hacer, al fin y al cabo. Además, por otra parte, le encantaba que ese viento el cual ya empezaba a traer las primeras heladas del invierno le hiciera volar su pelo a su gusto.

"¡Winry!"

La chica de ojos azules se giró hacia la entrada de su casa, a unos diez metros de distancia. Allí se encontraba Pinako-baachan, haciéndole señas para que entrara en casa para cenar.

La chica dejó el rastrillo al lado de la pared de piedras y respondió un 'voooy' alegre. Winry empezó a andar hacia la casa, seguida de Den, el cual iba dando zancadas de alegría.

"¿Qué pasa, Den? Te noto alegre" musitó la chica. Den respondió al comentario de su ama con un activo 'wouff wouff' de asentimiento. Winry rió "Normalmente tienes buena intuición. ¿Es que va a pasar algo bueno?"

Den echó a correr hacia la casa siguiendo el aroma de la cena. Winry miró hacia el cielo con una sonrisa triste. _Ojalá…_

"¡Vamos, Winry! Está a punto de llover, si no te das prisa te vas a mojar" exclamó la voz de un chico desde la casa, con cara preocupada.

Winry bajó la vista del cielo y se apresuró "Ya voy, ya voy"

"¿En qué pensabas? Parecías preocupada" dijo el chico de ojos azules, cerrando la puerta tras Winry.

La chica rubia miró al suelo "En nada importante, Al"

* * *

Cumpliéndose las predicciones, al caer la noche empezó a llover. Rezenbool parecía un desierto; todo el mundo se encontraba a resguardo. Todos, a excepción de un solitario chico que avanzaba por los caminos. _Perfecto, hoy es mi día de suerte_, pensó con amargura. Pero unas tristes gotas de agua no iban a arrebatarle la felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos. Hoy era el día acordado: después de tres años desde _aquello_. 

"Por fin vuelvo a estar en casa" musitó Edward Elric, observando la casa Rockbell a la lejanía.

* * *

"¿Así que ha llamado Riza-san?" preguntó Winry, animada. Ella, Al y Pinako estaban en la mesa, comiendo. 

"Ajá" respondió Al "Llamó mientras estabas reparando el automail de Den, así que no quise molestarte. Sólo llamaba para saber qué tal nos iba todo por aquí, y para invitarnos"

"¿Invitarnos¿Invitarnos dónde?" Winry parpadeó.

Al hizo una cara divertida "No te lo vas a creer, pero… ¡Roy y Riza se casan!"

Winry abrió los ojos como naranjas y casi se atraganta con la comida.

"Así que esos dos…" musitó Pinako, con una sonrisa picardona. Al sonrió enseñando los dientes y asintiendo con devoción.

"¿Y nos invitan a la boda?" exclamó Winry "¡Genial, genial, me compraré un automa-… quiero decir, un vestido nuevo!"

"Jajaja"

"¿Y cuándo es la boda?" preguntó Pinako.

"Riza-san ha dicho que en unas semanas. La verdad, aún no me lo creo, el gran Fuhrer y su mano derecha… ¡Madre mía!"

Toc, toc-toc, toc-toc-toc, toc

Winry se giró hacia la puerta. El corazón le acababa de dar un vuelco. _Esta secuencia de golpes... era la contraseña que teníamos con… _

Winry miró a Al, pero él sólo sonrió. Tal vez lo había oído ella mal, o eran sólo imaginaciones suyas.

"¿Vas a abrir o qué?" dijo Pinako.

"Hoy Winry está en las nubes" murmuró Al, medio alegre, medio preocupado.

La chica se levantó y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. De repente se había puesto nerviosa. Estaba segura: un golpe seco, luego dos, luego tres y finalmente uno. Esa era la contraseña que solían utilizar Ed, Al y ella de pequeños cuando se iban a esconder a su cabaña. Significaba 'ábreme, soy yo'.

Toc, toc-toc, toc-toc-toc, toc

La tez de Winry palideció. No podía ser casualidad, habían vuelto a llamar con _su_ código.

"¿Qué pasa, Winry¿No abres?" preguntó Al preocupado desde el comedor. Sin embargo, Winry no le escuchaba. Miraba fijamente a la puerta, como si intentara ver a través de ella. Andó muy lentamente hasta quedarse en frente de ella. Apoyó levemente su cabeza en la madera y cerró los ojos. Alzó el puño y empezó a llamar a la puerta.

Toc-toc-toc, toc-toc

A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años, seguía acordándose del pequeño código que se inventaron. Como muchas veces Winry no sabía si el que llamaba al escondite era Ed o Al, idearon un código para cada nombre: tres golpes, Ed; dos golpes, Al; cuatro golpes, Winry.

El corazón de Winry iba a cien. Hasta ahora, podría haber sido casualidad. Una de esas crueles casualidades que se guarda el Destino como ases en la manga.

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando, a centímetros de ella, notó que quien fuera que fuese que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta le respondía.

"Toc toc toc" respondió una voz familiar "Ábreme de una vez, Winry, me estoy empapando"

Fue automático. Winry separó su rostro de la puerta, tomó el pomo con decisión y abrió. Los ojos dorados y azules se encontraron, después de tres años sin verse. Winry se llevó una mano a los labios, incapaz de moverse del shock.

"E-Ed"

Él esbozó una de esas torpes sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

"Tadaima"

Fin del prólogo

_CONTINUARÁ_

**El rinconcito de Cintu**

He escrito este prólogo de un sopetón escuchando temas de los openings y endings de Fullmetal Alchemist, creo que me han inspirado, jajaja. De momento creo que sé por dónde va a tirar mi historia, aunque lo mío es la improvisación.

¿Y por qué este título? Bueno… ejem, ya lo veréis (cara de ángel).

Espero que os haya gustado ese prólogo, y onegai shimasu… ¡Read and review:)

Tadaima: ya estoy en casa, he llegado (a casa)

baachan: sufijo cariñoso equivalente a 'abuelita'

san: sufijo equivalente a Sr. o Sra.

PD: Las líneas en japonés que salen alternadas al principio del prólogo corresponden al estribillo del 3r ending, "Motherland".

29 de abril del 2005


	2. Promesas cumplidas

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi es propiedad privada de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei **

**(pero si algún día Ed se libra del cautiverio de su creadora, lo secuestraré xD)**

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

**_(…)_**_Toc-toc-toc, toc-toc**(…)**_

_A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años, seguía acordándose del pequeño código que se inventaron. Como muchas veces Winry no sabía si el que llamaba al escondite era Ed o Al, idearon un código para cada nombre: tres golpes, Ed; dos golpes, Al; cuatro golpes, Winry. _

_El corazón de Winry iba a cien. Hasta ahora, podría haber sido casualidad. Una de esas crueles casualidades que se guarda el Destino como ases en la manga. _

_Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando, a centímetros de ella, notó que quien fuera que fuese que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta le respondía._

_"Toc toc toc" respondió una voz familiar "Ábreme de una vez, Winry, me estoy empapando" _

_Fue automático. Winry separó su rostro de la puerta, tomó el pomo con decisión y abrió. Los ojos dorados y azules se encontraron, después de tres años sin verse. Winry se llevó una mano a los labios, incapaz de moverse del shock._

_"E-Ed" _

_Él esbozó una de esas torpes sonrisas que tanto le gustaban._

_"Tadaima" _

**"SAGITEKINA KOUKAN"**

**Cap.1 – Promesas cumplidas**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Antes de darle tiempo siquiera a entrar en el portal, Winry reaccionó como era su estilo: impulsivamente. Miró a Ed con rabia, dolor y alegría en sus ojos; si bien pareciera imposible sentir todo eso en una mirada, ella lo consiguió, y se lo hizo sentir a Ed. Winry alzó la mano y, ante la mirada atónita del alquimista, le abofeteó.

Ed la miró totalmente aturdido. Esa no era la bienvenida que tenía en mente. "¿Pero qué dem…!"

"¡BAKA!" exclamó Winry, llorando, mientras se tiraba hacia él abrazándole con fuerza "¡EDO NO BAKA!"

"O-Oi, Winry…" Ed observó a la chica, la cual tenía el rostro escondido en su hombro. Ambos se estaban mojando bajo la lluvia. 'Romántico' fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a Ed a la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con paz; había esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Sonrió interiormente, y le devolvió el abrazo. Fue entonces cuando su mente se dispersó; en lugar de la calidez del cuerpo de Winry apareció un frío helado. Por un momento, hubiera jurado que había visto unas pequeñas chispas típicas de la alquimia. Fue un momento tan breve, que al instante su mente lo archivó como mala visibilidad.

"Vamos¿ahora no me vas a decir que me has echado tanto de menos como para ponerte así?" dijo el chico de la trenza, sonriendo con autoridad.

"¡Q-Qué dices!" Winry se separó un poco de él, secándose las lágrimas "¡Es culpa tuya!"

"¿Culpa mía¿El qué si se puede saber es culpa mía!"

"¡Típico de ti, todas esas pantomimas con la puerta¿Por qué no entras como la gente normal tocando el timbre!"

"¡Perdóneme señorita, pero resulta que esta casa no tiene timbre!"

Por un momento, Winry frunció el ceño. Ed sonrió. Winry –aunque le costó un poco-, también. Ambos empezaron a reír.

"Vaya¿quién tenemos aquí¡Al desaparecido en combate!"

Ed se giró hacia dentro "Hola, Pinako-baachan¿qué tal va todo por aquí?"

Antes que pudiera responder, la atención de Ed se fijó hacia la persona que había detrás de Pinako, la cual acababa de salir del comedor ante tantas exclamaciones. Edward miró a su hermano, Alhponse, con tristeza. Recordaba todo lo que sucedió en la Gran Puerta antes de irse.

**Flash-back**

_Edward Elric se encontraba delante de la Gran Puerta grisácea, en medio de la nada. Delante tenía la figura al revés de una silueta de niño: la Verdad, el Mundo, la Nada… se le llamase como se le llamase, a ojos del alchimista sólo parecía un monstruo sediento de sufrimiento._

_"Touka koukan…" murmuró Ed, observando con dolor fijamente hacia la figura que representaba el Todo "¿Qué debo entregarte para que Al recupere su cuerpo?" _

_"¿Estás seguro, Hagane no? El precio va a ser alto… más alto de lo que te imaginas, mucho más alto" _

_Ed frunció el ceño y miró a la silueta con atrevimiento "Estoy dispuesto. Quítame lo que quieras. Lo que sea necesario, con tal de devolverle el cuerpo" _

_La silueta esbozó una mortífera sonrisa. "Podría quitarle a tu hermano todos sus recuerdos sobre ti…" Edward abrió los ojos y apretó los puños "…y enviarte lejos, lejos de tu hogar…"_

_Edward sólo le miraba con atención y resignación. La silueta finalmente se decidió "Ya sé. Voy a quitarte tres años de tu vida, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi"_

_El chico de la trenza abrió los ojos, sin entender "¿Q-Qué quieres decir¿Vas a rejuvenecerme o algo?" _

_"Nah, algo mejor. Hagane no renkinjutsushi, te condeno a vagar durante tres años por la nada. Si al finalizar ese período sigues vivo, me comprometo a traerte de nuevo a tu mundo" _

_"De acuerdo."_

_"Y además…" _

_Edward le miró "¿Aún más?" _

_La silueta sonrió "Vamos, vagar durante tres años por el desierto de la nada es poca cosa. Allí no vas a sufrir. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido tu hermano, sin poder dormir, comer, beber…? En ése desierto tú tampoco podrás. Así quedará compensado su sufrimiento; en cuanto a la compensación por el hecho de traer su cuerpo… voy a tener que quitarte otra cosa más… material" _

_Edward notó que empezaba a desaparecer. Esa llamada 'Verdad' le estaba tele-transportando a algún lugar, seguramente a ése desierto de la nada que decía. "¡Espera¿Qué es lo que vas a quitarme¡Dímelo!" _

_La silueta sonrió; una sonrisa que le heló la sangre al alquimista "Cuando regreses, estoy seguro que lo notarás" _

**Fin del flash-back**

Edward volvió de sus memorias hasta el presente. Durante esos tres años que había divagado por la nada, su mente se había estado preguntando sin cesar qué le habían quitado exactamente. ¿Los recuerdos de Al, tal vez? El hermano mayor miró al menor. ¿Se acordaría de él?

Los ojos azules del chico simplemente denotaban sorpresa. Mucha sorpresa.

"Nii-san…"

Se hizo un silencio. Ed miró con duda a su hermano "¿Me recuerdas?"

Al frunció el ceño "¿Pero se puede saber qué dices, nii-san¡Después de tres años desaparecido, vuelves y lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es 'me recuerdas'¿Se puede saber DÓNDE has estado todo este tiempo?"

"¡Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, Edward Elric!" exclamó Winry, la cual seguía junto a Ed. Edward se giró confundido hacia su hermano y luego hacia Winry. _¿Así que no se ha olvidado de mí? Entonces… ¿qué es lo que cogió a cambio? _

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir, 'en la nada'?" preguntó Winry, arqueando una ceja. 

"Pues eso, que estaba en la nada. No había nada. No sentía nada. Era lo mismo que le pasaba a Al dentro de la armadura" dijo Ed, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Pinako, Winry, Al y Ed se encontraban en el comedor, alumbrados únicamente por unas luces. A fuera la tormenta iba a más, aunque poco les importaba. Esa noche no podrían irse a dormir así como así.

"Y cuando pasaron tres años, volvió a aparecer ese cabrón de 'Verdad' y me devolvió a este mundo. Tuvo mucha consideración en hacerme aparecer justo en una estación de trenes cerca de aquí. Además, si os acordáis, hoy es el día exacto en el cual tres años atrás Al recuperó su cuerpo"

"Sou ka, ya entiendo" murmuró Al "¿Por eso me preguntaste antes si me acordaba de ti¿Creías que me habían borrado la memoria o algo por el estilo?"

"Aa" asintió Ed "Pero ya veo que no es así. Me pregunto qué es lo que…"

"¡Ya **BASTA**!" exclamó Winry, levantándose (en el proceso casi se lleva la mesa con ella). Ed y los demás la miraron sin entender "¡Mou¿Es que no os cansáis de hablar tanto de esto? Lo importante…" Winry miró a Ed con ternura "…es que ahora ya estás aquí. No hay de qué preocuparse por intercambios equivalentes. Lo que tenga que ser, ya estará hecho; sea lo que sea lo que te haya quitado esa Verdad, ya está quitada. No hay vuelta atrás. ¡Así que no hace falta que os rompáis más la cabeza!"

"Sou ne…" dijo Pinako-baachan, levantándose y apagando su delgada pipa "Es muy entrada la noche, y mañana os espera un largo y ajetreado día, os lo aseguro. Así que haríais bien en dormir, ni que sea unas horas"

"O-baachan tiene razón" musitó Winry, estirando los brazos "Ahora que lo pienso… Ed, tienes dos opciones: o dormir en la misma cama que Al, o tumbado al sofá"

Ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron con nerviosismo "Mejor me quedo en el sofá. Además, hace tiempo que no veo a Al dormir¿y si ahora resulta que ronca?" dijo Ed, mofándose.

"¡Nii-san!" bufó Al, cruzándose de brazos.

Y así, finalmente la familia reunida se dio las buenas noches. Winry subió las escaleras, sin poder evitar quitarle ojo de encima al recién llegado, el cual estaba cogiendo algunos cojines para acomodarse en el sofá. Sólo pudo sonreír ante tan añorada situación.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que esos dos se marcharon, tres años atrás. Como el día de hoy, ése fue un día tormentoso de otoño, con lluvia. Ése día tuvo un mal presentimiento; los hermanos Elric se habían quedado en su casa durante un corto período para poner en orden unos asuntos antes de la batalla. _La 'batalla'…_ Winry había oído hablar de cómo se organizarían los hermanos, pero cada vez que ellos notaban su presencia, callaban al instante y cambiaban de tema. Ella sabía que no hacía más que molestar, pero aún así intentaba seguir sus movimientos lo mejor que podía. Y es que su preocupación no tenía límites.

**Flash-back**

_Era una noche fría, verdaderamente fría. Winry no podía dormir. Al amanecer, Ed y Al se irían. Esa no sería una partida cualquiera, sería _LA_ partida; tenía el presentimiento que sería la última, para bien o para mal. Y eso la tenía profundamente angustiada. Así, durante la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño; sin embargo, otra persona tampoco podía: Ed. Sus estornudos le delataban. Winry se alzó de la cama y cogió una manta caliente de su armario, bajó al piso de abajo y la depositó encima del cuerpo algo frío de Ed, el cual, ante el contacto cálido, abrió los ojos._

_"Go-gomen, sólo he traído una manta. Duerme" dijo Winry a modo de disculpa. _

_Ed se frotó los ojos "No importa, no dormía; sólo tenía los ojos cerrados. De hecho ya te había oído venir, por mucho que lo intentes esas viejas escaleras siempre chirrían" _

_La chica sonrió con nerviosismo "¿Por eso siempre que jugábamos al escondite en mi casa sabías si estaba al primer piso o no¡Mou!" _

_Edward esbozó una sonrisa "Supongo" _

_Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Cada uno tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto distante. Winry fue la primera en reaccionar "Bueno, supongo que tendrás sueño, mañana tenemos que madrugar y ahora estoy de más aquí" dijo ella, con ademán de levantarse. Ed le cogió el brazo con un gesto involuntario._

_"¡No!" dijo él, alzando la voz "Quiero decir, no molestas. Y tampoco tengo sueño. Estoy acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela, y si no me duermo al cabo de una o dos horas, no me duermo en toda la noche, así que por mí no hay problema… claro que, en fin, supongo que tú sí que tienes sueño y…"_

_"No, no, no tengo sueño. Recuerda, señor Alquimista Nacional, que me he pasado más de una noche despierta para arreglar el auto-mail de cierto chibi" _

_"¿A quién llamas enano que no puedes ver ni con la ayuda de-!" _

_Winry le tapó la boca al instante haciendo un 'shhhh' con el dedo. Ed se calmó._

_"Así que… os vais mañana" murmuró Winry, más para sus adentros que para su oyente. Ed seguía tumbado al sofá, Winry apoyada en él. _

_"Aa… daijoubu da yo, no nos pasará nada" dijo Ed, mirándola. Winry no respondió; en lugar de eso, se levantó, ante la interrogativa mirada del chico. Se dirigió hacia su rincón personal y volvió con algo en las manos. _

_"Esto es…" _

_Winry asintió y se lo tendió hacia Ed "Llévatelo contigo. No es ningún amuleto de la suerte ni nada, pero al menos te hará pensar que siempre tendrás un lugar al que regresar" _

_Edward tomó la pañoleta rosa de la chica y la miró profundamente a los ojos. "Además" prosiguió ella "No es un regalo, es un préstamo. Tendrás que devolvérmelo, y no vale dárselo a otro para que me lo de en lugar tuyo. Tendrás que devolvérmelo en persona, sano y salvo" _

_"¿Desea algo más la señorita?" rió él._

_"Ed, estoy hablando en serio. Tienes que prometerme que volverás, junto con Al. Pero si te he de ser sincera, temo más por ti, porque tienes ese estúpido síndrome del hermano mayor sobre-protector, que prefiere que le suceda todo a él antes que su hermano menor sufra. Eso está bien, pero tienes que cuidarte a ti también¿me oyes?" _

_"¡A la orden!" dijo él, sonriendo._

_Winry frunció el ceño "Mou, es imposible hablar contigo en serio" _

_"Lo prometo, Winry" _

_La chica, la cual se había girado de espaldas a Ed por su comentario anterior, algo enfadada, se giró ante la última frase. Ed la miraba con esos ojos dorados llenos de determinación. Acto seguido, Ed le tendió su dedo meñique. Winry hizo lo mismo, y ambos hicieron la promesa "Una promesa es algo sagrado. No puedes romperla por nada del mundo. Y además, tienes que devolverme la pañoleta, porque resulta que es mi favorita" _

_"Ya lo sé, tontorrona, te la regalaron tus padres cuando éramos pequeños. No se me ha olvidado" _

_Winry se ruborizó levemente ante la súbita preocupación que demostraba por ella. _

_"¿Sabes qué?" dijo Ed, alzando su brazo metálico hacia arriba, con un gesto de querer alcanzar un objeto invisible. Winry le miró sin entender "No sé cuándo volveré, pero será lo antes posible. Y cuando vuelva a ver tu cara de friki de los automail, de confesaré un secreto"_

_La chica, dándose por aludida, no supo si molestarse o inquietarse por esa última frase. Ed se había puesto serio._

_"¿Un secreto?" repitió ella "¿Y por qué no me lo dices ahora?"_

_Ed la miró con intensidad "Porque si te lo dijera ahora, mañana no sería capaz de irme" _

_La chica de ojos azules le miró a los ojos, y él le devolvió la mirada. Esa conversación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretar eso? _

_"¿Piensas tenerme todo el tiempo inquieta por esto, a parte de estar esperándote? Pides demasiado, friki de la alquimia. ¡Cuéntame lo que tengas que decirme AHORA!" dijo ella, fingiendo enfado._

_Ed le siguió el juego "Ni hablar, tendrás que aguantarte, jajaja" respondió él, sacándole la lengua con desenfado. _

_"¡Edo¡Vaaaamos, no puedes dejarme así!" _

_"¡Anda que no!" _

_"¡EDO!" _

_"¡Shhh!" _

**Fin del Flash-back**

Winry se sonrojó. La verdad es que se había estado preguntando qué rayos era eso que tenía que decirle Ed. Además… ¡Tenía que devolverle algo! Así que dio marcha atrás, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde Ed, tal y como hizo tres años antes en la noche antes de la partida, acomodaba cojines para ponerlos al sofá.

"Eum¿Ed?"

Ed no se giró "Tendrías que hacer dieta, Winry, se te oían perfectamente los pasos al bajar la escalera. Madre mía, es lo mismo que te dije ésa noche… ¿Cuándo pensáis reformar esas escaleras?"

"¿Te importa si me siento un rato?" dijo ella, acercándose.

"Tsk, haz lo que quieras" respondió él, aún sin mirarla, sentándose en el sofá y observando la hoguera.

Winry interpretó eso como que no le importaba, y se sentó junto a él.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó la chica, al cabo de unos instantes. Ambos tenían la vista fija en las llamas.

Ed se giró para mirarla, y luego se volteó de nuevo hacia el fuego "Pensaba en… bueno, en ésa noche tres años atrás. Estábamos justo como ahora"

"¿Justo como ahora¿Eso significa que admites que no has crecido en tres años?" preguntó Winry, sonriendo.

"¡Para tu información, he crecido¡Ahora soy más alto que tú, ENANA!"

"Hai, hai, si por ser medio centímetro más alto que una chica te consideras un gigante, entonces no hay nada que decir al respeto…"

"¡Es un centímetro y medio¡Enana!"

"Oye chibi, no te pases ni un pelo…" dijo, mirando hacia la parte de la cocina dónde guardaba las llaves inglesas. Ed entendió la indirecta y se calló.

"Ésa noche… también llovía, como hoy" murmuró Winry.

"Aa..."

**Flash-back**

_Las horas fueron pasando. Ed se las ingenió para cambiar de tema, y Winry le siguió el hilo; no es que se hubiera olvidado de ésa conversación, pero con lo cabezota que era ése chico no tenía nada que hacer. Además, la decisión con la que le había dicho que al regresar se lo contaría le hacía sentir más segura de que esos dos fueran a volver. _

_El sol salió; Winry y Pinako-baachan salieron a fuera, como ya era costumbre, cara a cara con Ed y Al. Las miradas de todos se cruzaron, con cierta tristeza. _

_"Al, cuida de Ed, que no haga tonterías de las suyas ¿vale?" dijo Winry a modo de sermón hacia la armadura._

_"¡Un!" respondió Al. _

_"¡Pero bueno, aquí el que te cuida soy y-¡" _

_"¡Cállate y largo de una vez, CHIBI!" _

_"¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO MEQUETREFE INSIGNIFICANTE QUE NO PUEDES VER NI CON UN TELESCOPIO DE MIL MILLONES DE AUMENTOS!" _

_"¡A ti!" _

_"¡WINRYYYYYYYY!"_

_Sin embargo, aunque nadie más lo entendió, en realidad decían:_

_'Al, cuida de Ed, sabes que intentará arriesgarse estúpidamente'_

_'Lo sé, Winry. No te preocupes' _

_'Bueno¿es que no vas a despedirte de mí?'_

_'Itterasshai. Más te vale que mantengas la promesa, Ed. Tienes que contarme eso cuando vuelvas, y devolverme mi pañoleta'_

_'No te preocupes, una promesa es una promesa. Voy a volver' _

**Fin del flash-back**

Edward y Winry seguían sentados en el sofá, ella con la cabeza repostada en su hombro metálico, y él a su vez pasándole su brazo por los hombros. Reinaba un ambiente de tranquilidad, cada uno estaba sumiso en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Esto… Ed¿Te has dormido?" preguntó la chica con susurros.

Ed, que tenía los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño "No, sólo pensaba…"

"¿En la noche de hace tres…?"

"Nah, no pensaba en el pasado, sino en ahora, en esta noche, y en nuestro futuro" dijo él, simplemente, abriendo un poco los ojos.

Winry se lo quedó mirando. _¿Nuestro futuro¿Qué ha querido decir?_

"Por cierto" dijo él, de repente, incorporándose y haciendo que Winry se separara un poco de él. Ed empezó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Los ojos de Winry brillaron de emoción.

"Una promesa es una promesa" dijo Edward Elric, entregándole la pañoleta la cual había permanecido tres años en el bolsillo cerca de su corazón, a su legítima dueña. "¿O no?"

Winry la cogió "Me alegra ver que cumples todas tus promesas, Edward. Si te he de ser sincera… últimamente empezaba a creer que…"

Ed le tapó los labios con el dedo "No lo digas. Ya sabes que esta es mi casa, siempre voy a volver, no importa lo que pase. Siempre"

La chica de ojos azules no pudo más que pensar que el Ed de ésa noche no tenía mucho que ver con el Ed de toda la vida. Algo en él había madurado, no sólo su altura. Claro que, pasar tres años solo en un desierto daban mucho para pensar.

"¡AH!"

"¿Na-nani!" Ed se giró sorprendido hacia la chica, la cual se había puesto una mano en los labios y le miraba expectante.

"¡El secreto!" dijo ella, acercándose a él con interés "Dijiste que cuando volvieras me lo dirías"

"Tsk… vaya memoria que tienes" murmuró el chico, a lo que Winry hizo gesto de victoria "Pero te aviso que puedes quedarte un poco sorprendida. Yo también me quedé sorprendido cuando lo descubrí, aunque luego me dio paz interior"

La chica se sonrojó al mirar a Ed con esa expresión tan… tan suya. "Vamos, no me hagas sufrir más, me has tenido tres años en vilo"

Edward cerró los ojos instantáneamente, y los abrió. Ahora tenían una chispa de decisión. Se giró para quedarse cara a cara con Winry. Ambos seguían sentados en el sofá, alumbrados únicamente por la luz del fuego.

"Mira, he meditado mucho sobre esto… te lo voy a contar, PERO no me digas nada cuando te lo haya dicho, te lo piensas el tiempo que quieras, y luego me das una respuesta, para bien o para mal" dijo él, con seriedad.

Winry frunció el ceño, mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

Ed respiró hondo, sin parar de mirarla. Winry no sabía cómo podía aguantarle la mirada.

"Winry… suki yo"

La chica agrandó los ojos. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron, a lo que Ed únicamente sonrió. Winry se le quedó mirando, acababa de sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago, como de vacío. Su corazón le iba a mil por hora "¿Na-Nani…?"

Ed negó con la cabeza y le tapó los labios suavemente con su dedo índice "Te he dicho que no dijeras nada. Éste era mi 'pequeño' secreto; será nuestro secreto ahora. A partir de mañana estaré disponible para cualquier respuesta, pero de momento sólo quiero oírte decir un 'oyasumi'.

Winry parpadeó. Esta situación era un poco confusa. No era normal que Ed manejara tan bien esa situación tan embarazosa. Repentinamente se sintió algo infantil. Ni hablar, no iba a dejar que Ed se luciera haciéndose el maduro. ¡Ella también había madurado!.

"Está bien, pues entonces oyasumi nasai, Ed. Hasta mañana" dijo la chica, acercándose hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. A continuación, se separó un poco de Ed y se acomodó, recostándose sobre su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

A duras penas Ed había podido reaccionar por el beso en la mejilla, que ahora se encontraba con una soñolienta Winry reposando en sus hombros "¿Q-Qué haces¿Piensas dormir aquí?" preguntó él, algo nervioso.

Ella frunció el ceño "¿Qué pasa, algún problema? Me da mucha pereza levantarme e ir a la cama…" Winry alzó un poco la cabeza y miró a Ed "¿Molesto?"

Él giró la cara hacia otra parte "Tsk, haz lo que quieras. Mujeres…"

Winry sonrió y se acomodó. No sabía muy bien cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Ed se acababa de declarar, y ahora ella estaba recostada encima de él en el sofá, a punto de quedarse dormida a su lado. Aunque, de momento, sólo quería dormir y consultar todos sus alocados pensamientos con la almohada… o mejor, con el hombro de Ed.

Mañana sería otro día.

Fin del cap.1

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Para los poco versados en japonés:**

Nani: qué

Suki yo: te quiero (esta hay que resaltarla, porque es el jugo del capítulo xD)

Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches –para irse a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews: **muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review! Kazu-neechan, Azu, Rankudo1988, Mab Hayate, Lensaiak y Sheila K-Chan! Gracias gracias gracias! Perdonad que no ponga un comentario para cada uno, es que no tengo tiempo! GOMEN!

**El rinconcito de Cintu**

Ya está el primer capítulo del fanfic :) El prólogo sólo era para ir haciendo boca muajajajaja. Este cap ha sido algo fluffy, de momento la trama argumental sólo está en la pareja EdxWin, pero creedme que la cosa se irá animando. Tengo previsto que sea un fic con acción, suspense, alguna que otra pelea y, en medio de todo esto, las relaciones de los protagonistas. En principio tengo la pareja principal, aunque supongo que habrá más (ya sois bastantes los que habéis pedido que se narre la boda de Roy x Riza. En este cap. no ha salido nada, pero en el posterior saldrá un poco más ;p).

Bueno, pues… creo que no me falta nada para decir. Sólo comentar que la acción en sí no sé si tendrá algo que ver con los homúnculos, o acerca de la Kenja no Ishi –más conocida como Piedra Filosofal. Como aún me faltan DOS (dossss sólo dosssssssssss!) capítulos para el final, pues aún no lo tengo decidido. Después de ver el anime entero me decidiré, y también lo aplicaré un poco al manga, ya que al estar inacabado da más de sí jeje.

¡Muchísimas gracias a los que dejáis reviews, enviáis mails, leéis el fanfic y me apoyáis! Espero que os haya gustado éste capítulo, y xfavor! READ AND REVIEW! Cuantos más reviews, antes el cap.2 muahahahaha!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

9 de Mayo del 2005


	3. Transición

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi es propiedad privada de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Square-Enix y toda la tropa que lo inventó. NO me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama argumental de la historia, basada en FMA. **

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

_"Está bien, pues entonces oyasumi nasai, Ed. Hasta mañana" dijo la chica, acercándose hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. A continuación, se separó un poco de Ed y se acomodó, recostándose sobre su hombro y cerrando los ojos._

_A duras penas Ed había podido reaccionar por el beso en la mejilla, que ahora se encontraba con una soñolienta Winry reposando en sus hombros "¿Q-Qué haces¿Piensas dormir aquí?" preguntó él, algo nervioso. _

_Ella frunció el ceño "¿Qué pasa, algún problema? Me da mucha pereza levantarme e ir a la cama…" Winry alzó un poco la cabeza y miró a Ed "¿Molesto?" _

_Él giró la cara hacia otra parte "Tsk, haz lo que quieras. Mujeres…" _

_Winry sonrió y se acomodó. No sabía muy bien cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Ed se acababa de declarar, y ahora ella estaba recostada encima de él en el sofá, a punto de quedarse dormida a su lado. Aunque, de momento, sólo quería dormir y consultar todos sus alocados pensamientos con la almohada… o mejor, con el hombro de Ed. _

_Mañana sería otro día._

**"SAGITEKINA KOUKAN"**

**Cap.2 – Transición**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a filtrarse por las cortinas de las ventanas. A fuera se podían apreciar los cantos de los pájaros; hacía un día despejado, si bien seguía algo frío por la tormenta de la noche anterior. Edward empezó a entreabrir los ojos; esa condenada claridad le impedía propiciar el sueño. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia; lo primero que sintió es tranquilidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había levantado sin miedos, con tranquilidad, entre cuatro paredes conocidas. Al principio estaba algo aturdido, aunque finalmente fue recordando los sucesos de las últimas horas, de la noche, de la declaración…

_Sou da… ayer le dije a Winry que la quiero. Phew, creí que nunca me atrevería…_

Instintivamente Ed se percató que seguía tumbado al sofá y se giró. El aroma de Winry volaba en el aire, pero ella no estaba allí tumbada. Ed se incorporó de sopetón. Una manta le cubría.

Edward se levantó. Con silencio, subió hasta el primer piso, y se quedó frente a la puerta del dormitorio de la mecánica. Entreabrió la puerta de madera poco a poco, lo mínimo para ver la cama. Allí se encontraba una soñolienta Winry durmiendo acurrucada, con todas las mantas esparcidas por el suelo. Ed simplemente sonrió; Winry no paraba quieta ni durmiendo. Se acercó hacia su cama y la contempló durante unos instantes; verdaderamente la había echado muchísimo de menos. Se había dejado su sedosa y rubia melena más larga de lo que ya de por sí recordaba que era. Ed se agachó y se acercó a su rostro, dándole un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, recogió las mantas del suelo y la tapó. Winry hizo un suspiro de agradecimiento, y Ed sonrió.

* * *

En Central las cosas iban muy alocadas. Todo el Cuartel General entero rebosaba de un ambiente caótico; y es que la noticia de que el gran Daisoutou y su mano derecha se casaran había corrido como la pólvora. Sólo por el simple hecho de que fuesen Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye los cónyuges, la noticia ya era importante. Ni que decir tenía que la austeridad de las chicas en versus Riza aumentó, mientras que un sinfín de hombres lloraron desconsolados al saber que su Riza definitivamente se iría con otro hombre. ¡Y con qué hombre!

"¿Y ya sabéis adónde se hará la ceremonia?"

Sheska, la cual había sido promocionada meses atrás, se encontraba en la cafetería conversando animadamente con Riza y Maria Ross.

Riza sorbió un poco más de café y se encogió de hombros "Lo último que quiero es que venga la prensa y que haya aglomeraciones. Daisoutou y yo hemos pensado en un posible lugar, lejos de ojos ajenos; por supuesto, estáis invitadas, chicas. Díselo también a Brosh"

Maria asintió, e iba a seguir con el tema, cuando alguien apareció por detrás.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que en conversaciones informales te refieras a mi persona simplemente por 'cariñín' o 'Roy-chan'?"

Maria Ross y Sheska observaron al gran Daisotou, el Führer, el General Roy Mustang, el cual sonreía con su característica mirada sexy hacia las chicas. Riza resopló.

"Todo cuanto se diga dentro de los Cuarteles Generales queda registrado como conversación oficial, Daisoutou. Usted más que nadie debería saberlo"

"Oooh, vamos, vamos, no te hagas la dura conmigo terroncito de azúc-"

Riza frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de empuñar la pistola "USTED es el General y YO no soy ningún terroncito de azúcar. Cuando salgamos de aquí pienso pasarle factura por todo lo que está diciendo, Daisoutou"

Roy hizo ademán de entristecerse "Ara, ara… Mirad qué mal me trata mi amorcito… quiero decir, mi eficiente taisa" dijo él, al ver que Riza le miraba con ojos capaces de helar el mismísimo desierto.

Maria y Sheska se miraron, sin entender muy bien qué clase de relación tenían esos dos.

"¡Daisoutou¡Daisoutou!"

Roy Mustang se giró hacia uno de sus más fieles subordinados, Havoc-taisa, el cual iba corriendo hacia él "Llamada de Rizenbul. Dicen que es importante"

Roy y Riza se miraron, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de él.

* * *

Al, sonriente y con teléfono en mano, miraba hacia el comedor donde Pinako-baachan y Winry empezaban a preparar el desayuno. Su hermano había dicho que se iba a tomar el aire con Den, así que ésta era la única oportunidad que tendría para llamar a los Cuarteles Generales de Central, a través de un número privado que la mismísima Riza les había dado.

"¿Moshi moshi?" dijo al voz grave al otro lado del aparato.

Al sonrió "¡Mustang-daisoutou, Aru desu¿Qué tal se encuentra?" dijo Al, en modo chico educado.

"Aa, bien, muchas gracias. Verás chico, tengo un sinfín de papeleo y muchas chicas que vigilar, así que date prisa y-"

El hermano menor separó el auricular de su oído; de repente se había oído un fuerte 'clonggg'. ¿Cortesía Riza?

"Eum, sí, la verdad es que llamaba en referencia a lo de su boda, por las invitaciones y eso" dijo Al, apoyándose en la pared. Al otro lado de la línea, el Alquimista de la Llama arqueaba una ceja.

"¿Doushita no?"

"Necesitaríamos una invitación más" dijo Al, sonriendo a la nada, imaginándose las facciones de Roy.

"¿Y eso para qué?" respondió Roy Mustang. A su lado, Riza también escuchaba a través del auricular interesada.

"_Él_ ha vuelto. No estoy muy seguro de que llegue a admitirlo nunca, pero creo que a nii-san le haría ilusión ir a su boda, Daisoutou"

Al esperó unos segundos. Se había producido un silencio. Roy y Riza intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

"Ejem…" dijo Roy, recuperando el habla "En ese caso creo que ya va siendo hora de que me pase por allí; la última vez me olvidé mi sombrero preferido, y ya iba siendo hora de ir a recuperarlo, porque… ¿Q-Qué demonios haces, Riza¡Oi¡Estoy hablando yo-"

"¿Moshi moshi, Alphonse-kun?" ahora era la voz dulce de Riza la que estaba al otro lado del aparato. Al hizo una pequeña risita; esos dos seguían igual que siempre "Dale muchos recuerdos a Edward-kun de nuestra parte. Por mucho que el Daisoutou diga, no podemos ausentarnos así como así de los Cuarteles Generales, lo sentimos mucho"

"Iya, no pasa nada, ya me lo suponía. Era sólo para informaros" respondió Al.

"Por descontado que os enviaremos una invitación más; estoy seguro que al Daisoutou le hará ilusión ver a su antiguo colaborador" de fondo se oyeron gritos como '¡A mi no me hace ni pizca de ilusión que ese chibi venga!' "En fin, Alphonse-kun, tengo que dejarte, tenemos mucho trabajo aquí. Muchas gracias por avisarnos"

"De nada, de nada" respondió Al cortésmente "¿Se sabe ya cuándo es la boda?"

"El día no está fijado. Os avisaremos con antelación. Da recuerdos a todos" respondió Riza, antes de colgar. Al hizo lo mismo.

"¿Y bien, cómo se lo han tomado?"

Al se giró hacia Pinako-baachan, la cual sonreía con sorna. Al se encogió de hombros "Tanto Mustang como nii-san nunca admitirán que son buenos amigos, pero en fin, entra dentro de su comportamiento. No espero hacerles cambiar" dijo Al "Por cierto¿y Winry?"

"Ha ido arriba a cambiarse de ropa, después de almorzar ha dicho que quería ir a dar un paseo y tal vez a darse un remojón al río" dijo Pinako, con su fiel pipa, siempre acompañándola.

Al sonrió hacia el piso de arriba.

Pinako se dio cuenta de ése ademán; lo cierto es que en esos últimos años de ausencia de Edward, Alphonse había cambiado un poco. Ahora era más extrovertido de lo que solía ser con su hermano; durante su niñez y adolescencia, siempre había sido como el moderador de Ed, y el tiempo en el que él no estuvo, fue como si se liberara de esa carga y pudiera comportarse como él mismo quería. Eso también había influenciado su relación con Winry, aunque ella no lo supiera. Pinako lo notaba. Veía cómo Al miraba a Winry, ya no como amiga, sino como mujer. Al principio creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero después de ver cómo miraba Ed a Winry la noche anterior, pudo percatarse que eran las mismas miradas. Dos miradas llenas de amor hacia una única chica. Eso, sin duda, crearía problemas. Ella lo veía, pero no podía hacer nada; no pintaba nada en el asunto. Ya le dijo una vez a Winry que vigilara qué cosas y qué otras contaba a Al, porque éste podía hacerse ilusiones; la chica, evidentemente, no entendió a qué venía eso.

"Espero que nii-san vuelva pronto, me muero de hambre" dijo Al, haciendo que la anciana bajara de las nubes. Al ver el rostro sonriente de Al, le vino un poco de tristeza.

"Hai…"

* * *

Winry estaba recostada en su cama, con la almohada en sus brazos, mirando por la ventana. Había venido a cambiarse de ropa, pero de repente le apetecía descansar un rato. Lo cierto es que las últimas doce horas habían sido estresantes, sobretodo la última noche. Al recordarlo, Winry enrojeció y estrechó la almohada con más fuerza aún. Miraba a través de la ventana, esperando que volviera Ed. ¿Y si se había enfadado con ella por haberse ido en mitad de la noche a su habitación? No, no creía que estuviera enfadado. Pero lo cierto es que si Pinako-baachan o Al se hubieran levantado y les hubieran visto allí, durmiendo juntos en el sofá¿a qué conclusiones precipitadas hubieran llegado? Sólo de pensar en el malentendido que hubiera podido haber se sonrojaba aún más, y hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

_¿Y qué haré cuando le vea? Vamos a ver¿qué cara se supone que hace alguien cuando ve a la persona que la noche antes se le ha declarado? A ver¿actúo como si no hubiera pasado nada?_ Winry frunció el ceño _No, eso no, porque tal vez piense que no me importa lo que pasó ayer, y me importa MUCHO. Entonces… entonces… _

Winry cerró los ojos. En el fondo, sabía qué tenía que hacer. Lo más normal del mundo cuando alguien te dice lo que siente es dar una respuesta¿no? Y ella sabía qué respuesta tenía: _'Yo también, Ed' _

No sabía exactamente cuándo empezó a considerar a su mejor amigo no como amigo en sí, sino como persona y como hombre. Lo que sí sabía es que cada vez que partía de nuevo se le rompía el corazón, y no fue hasta tiempo más adelante cuando descubrió que eso era amor. Fue un pensamiento que le vino de repente, sin aviso. Fue el mismo día después de la partida definitiva de Ed y Al. Winry se tumbó a su cama y miró una foto donde salían ellos de pequeños. Pero por primera vez en su vida no pensó en Ed como en su amigo de toda la vida, sino simplemente en Ed. Un chico llamado Ed. Y luego pensó que le quería. Ni se inmutó ante el pensamiento, porque de hecho hacía tiempo que lo tenía guardado en su interior, aunque sólo esperara una oportunidad como aquella para salir a flote.

Así que, volviendo al presente, cuando viera a Ed tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Pero cuando estuvieran solos, porque no era plan declararse delante de Pinako-baachan ni Al.

"No es difícil" dijo Winry para sus adentros "Te-quie-ro-Ed. Dos palabras, es muy fácil. Él pasó por eso ayer, así que no hay de qué preocuparse; el paso importante lo hico él ayer rompiendo el hielo. ¡Ganbatte Winry, tú puedes!" dijo la chica, mirando al espejo que había delante de la cama.

* * *

Ed tenía los ojos cerrado, si bien tenía la mente abierta. Estaba tumbado en un pasto, cerca de la casa Rockbell, con ambas manos a su nuca. Podía oír los ladridos de Den, el cual estaba corriendo felizmente a su alrededor. Sin embargo, él seguía concentrado. Había algo que le carcomía por dentro.

**Flash-back**

_"Y además…" _

_Edward le miró "¿Aún más?" _

_La silueta sonrió "Vamos, vagar durante tres años por el desierto de la nada es poca cosa. Allí no vas a sufrir. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido tu hermano, sin poder dormir, comer, beber…? En ése desierto tú tampoco podrás. Así quedará compensado su sufrimiento; en cuanto a la compensación por el hecho de traer su cuerpo… voy a tener que quitarte otra cosa más… material" _

_Edward notó que empezaba a desaparecer. Esa llamada 'Verdad' le estaba tele-transportando a algún lugar, seguramente a ése desierto de la nada que decía. "¡Espera¿Qué es lo que vas a quitarme¡Dímelo!" _

_La silueta sonrió; una sonrisa que le heló la sangre al alquimista "Cuando regreses, estoy seguro que lo notarás" _

**Fin del Flash-back**

Edward se rascó la cabeza. ¿Qué diantres le había quitado esa estúpida figura con calzoncillos! _Cuando regreses, estoy seguro que lo notarás… ¡Imbécil! Yo no he notado nada de nada. Tal vez era una treta suya para engañarme, no me extrañaría en absoluto…………… ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH¿QUÉ RAYOS ES¡GGRRRR! _

De nada le sirvió a Ed perder los estribos. Den, consciente de que el recién llegado estaba algo confundido, se acercó y le lamió un poco. Ed rió y empezó a jugar con el animal.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Ed miró hacia el cielo "Tienes razón, ya va siendo hora de volver. Hay que desayunar¿eh, chico?" Ed se levantó y empezó a andar hacia su nueva casa. A medida que iba por los caminos se iba encontrando con antiguas caras conocidas. Realmente, hubo momentos en que pensó que no volvería a pasearse por los verdes prados de Rizenbul, ni tampoco que volvería a ver a Al, Winry, Pinako-baachan… El hecho de haberse pasado tres años simplemente temiendo no tener futuro casi le volvió loco, en ese desierto. Casi.

"¡Nii-san¿Dónde te habías metido¡Hace rato que te esperamos para almorzar!" exclamó Al, desde la casa Rockbell, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Ed gritó un lo siento, sonrisa en labios.

"¿Dónde demonios ha ido el chibi¡El desayuno se enfría¡Cómo no venga, le daremos las sobras!" murmuró Pinako desde la mesa de la cocina. Ella y Winry ya estaban sentadas.

"¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS CHIBI QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDES PISAR PORQUE NO CABE ENTRE LA RANURA DE TUZ ZAPATOS, VIEJA GRUÑONA!"

"¡COMO NO CUIDES ESOS MODALES, **ENANO**, TE ALIMENTARÁS ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE _LECHE_¿CAPTAS!"

Ed, por primera vez en su vida, se tragó todo su orgullo de enano. Aunque, eso sí, si las miraras dispararan, Pinako-baachan tendría que haberse ido al hospital.

"Vamos, nii-san, siéntate de una vez" dijo Al, como buen hermano menor que era. Ed se sentó a la mesa, justo delante de la mecánica. Por un momento ambas miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente y girara la cabeza "Winry ha dicho que ahora podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, así te enseñamos todo lo nuevo de por aquí nii-san. ¿Qué dices?"

"Hum, por mí bien. ¿Cómo está sensei?" preguntó él.

"Muy bien, Roze fue a vivir con ellos con el niño. Ya sabes que sensei se muere por los bebés, así que la acogieron muy felizmente a su casa. De vez en cuando vienen a visitarnos o vamos nosotros… ¡Por cierto¡A ellos no les he avisado de que estás aquí!" exclamó Al, levantándose de la silla "¡Voy a llamar ahora mismo! Seguro que no pasan unas horas para que tengamos a sensei aquí de nuevo…"

Al se dirigió hacia el teléfono, y Ed frunció el ceño "¿A ellos no les ha avisado?" Ed miró hacia Pinako "¿Quién más sabe que estoy aquí?"

Winry miró algo extrañada a Ed. Por un momento sus facciones se habían vuelto serias.

"Pues sólo hemos llamado a Riza y a ése tipo llamado Mustang, para que nos envíen una invitación más para su boda" dijo Pinako.

"¿BODA?"

Winry y Pinako asintieron, aunque la sorpresa del chico pasó rápidamente "En fin. Veréis, no me gustaría que mucha gente supiera que he vuelto… ya sabéis, para que no me acosen ni nada. Querría quedarme aquí con normalidad, y para ello…"

Al volvió del recibidor en ese preciso instante, diciendo que Izumi vendría ése mismo día. Ed resopló. Conociendo a su maestra, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le viese…

* * *

Pinako-baachan se quedó para guardar la casa y hacer compañía a Den, el cual ése día se encontraba algo enfermo (o simplemente, vago). Así que los dos hermanos y la mecánica se fueron. Al y Winry iban hablando acerca de todo lo que había sucedido durante esos tres años por allí, de la gente nueva que se había mudado, de los que habían pasado a mejor vida, de los niños que habían nacido, de las nuevas parejas… Rizenbool había experimentado una pequeña urbanización comparada con tres años antes. Además, durante el tiempo en que viajaban, tampoco es que le sobrara tiempo para hacer visitas turísticas, así que a Ed aún le pareció que todo eso había crecido aún más.

"Y allí vive Nelly" dijo Winry. Los tres caminaban por uno de los numerosos caminos que llevaban al campo "Últimamente Nelly viene bastante por casa, me pregunto para qué…" dijo ella en tono picaresco.

"¡Winry!" respondió el hermano menor, molesto "Ya te he dicho que sólo somos amigos. A-MI-GOS"

Ella sonrió "Sí, sí… entonces explícame qué hacéis todas esas horas paseando por ahí los dos solos, jaja"

"¡Winry…! En primer lugar, siempre te preguntamos si quieres venir, pero siempre dices lo mismo 'tengo que reparar automails, id vosotros'; en segundo lugar…" Al paró un instante, frunciendo el ceño "¡Bueno, no hay segundo lugar! A mí Nelly NOOOO me gusta. Fin de la cuestión"

"Vaya vaya, así que mientras yo estaba fuera, mi querido otouto-chan se ha hecho un hombre…" dijo Ed, enseñando los dientes y asintiendo con devoción.

"¡AAAAAL¡Aquí, aquí!" Los tres se giraron hacia Nelly, la cual acababa de salir de su casa y les saludaba desde la lejanía.

"Ah, supongo que querrá devolverme el libro que le presté… ahora vuel-" Al se giró sólo para contemplar las dos caras divertidas que le observaban. Murmuró un 'soys imposibles' y se fue colina arriba hacia la casa de Nelly.

"Veo que Al ha perdido la vergüenza con las mujeres" dijo Ed, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Winry rió "Nah, no es que estén enamorados ni nada, pero me gusta bromear sobre ello"

"Humm…"

Empezó a reinar un incómodo silencio. Ed miraba distraído hacia los pastos, disimuladamente, mientras Winry miraba hacia la lejanía. De repente se había dado cuenta de con quién se había quedado a solas, y de lo que eso conllevaba.

"¿Y tú qué has estado haciendo estos tres años¿Entrenaste en Rush Valley al final?" dijo Edward de repente, cortando el espeso ambiente que reinaba.

Winry le agradeció interiormente que hubiera dado ese paso. La verdad es que esas situaciones forzadas no le gustaban, y la idea de responderle tan de repente la echaba atrás "Sip. De hecho volví hace unos meses, aunque evidentemente cogía fiesta de vez en cuando y venía a Rizenbool. ¡He mejorado mucho en la construcción de automails! Además, durante el año pasado perfeccioné un nuevo modelo idóneo para ti; si quieres esta tarde o mañana te hago la revisión y lo probamos¿hace?" dijo la chica, sonriente.

"Aa, por mí bien"

"Esto, Ed¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo la chica, encarándose hacia él. Edward se la miró algo confundido. Él se esperaba una afirmación-negación, pero no una pregunta.

"Claro"

"Verás… El día en que desapareciste y encontramos a Al, por mucho que él lo intentó, no pudo recordar lo sucedido durante las últimas horas. Fue durante ésos días previos a tu partida cuando la situación fue más peligrosa, y yo sólo quería saber… en fin, sé que no es de mi incumbencia y eso, pero realmente estoy preocupada y, esto… pues verás…"

"¿Hay confianza o no?" respondió Ed "¿Quieres saber qué ocurrió?" Winry asintió, mirándole a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó con los homúnculos? Es que cuando hablabas antes con o-baachan y conmigo parecía que tuvieras miedo que alguien te encontrara, y por eso he pensado que…"

Edward desvió la mirada. Lo cierto es que había bajado la guardia, y con lo perspicaz que era esa chica no le extrañaba que le hubiera notado preocupado "Es… algo largo de explicar. Esta noche, cuando estén sensei y Al, os lo contaré. Al fin y al cabo, todos merecéis saberlo, porque por el simple hecho de haberos relacionado conmigo os concierne…"

Ésta última frase Ed la pronunció por lo bajo. Winry lo miró con preocupación, y se acercó más al chico "Sólo adelántame una cosa, Ed. Edward, mírame" dijo la chica, cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos y haciendo que la mirara "Ed… todo eso…"

Ed la miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño con pesadez.

"¿…Terminó realmente?"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Winry esperaba expectante la respuesta. Por la colina empezaba a bajar ya Al con su libro, el cual observaba la escena algo sorprendido.

Ed, ajeno a todo esto, negó con la cabeza "No lo sé… no lo sé…"

"_ED_. ¿Hay confianza o no?" respondió la chica. _Touché_, pensaron ambos a la vez.

"No… no se lo digas a Al, por favor. No quiero que vuelva a preocuparse"

La chica negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que no sólo no terminó, sino que… que va a empeorar"

* * *

Lejos, lejos de allí, dentro de un gran edificio lujoso y abandonado se oyó un chirrido de puertas. Unas grandes puertas se acababan de cerrar y, acto seguido, de desaparecer.

Una figura había salido de dichas puertas. Se incorporó con pesadez. Delante suyo había más gente, la cual sonreía. Una sonrisa llena de frialdad, crueldad, desprecio y a la vez sorna. El nuevo inquilino también sonrió de la misma forma, sintiendo que por fin había regresado de donde fuera que ésa estúpida Verdad le hubiera mandado.

Finalmente, Envy había vuelto a Amestris.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del cap.2

_ CONTINUARÁ_

**El rinconcito de CiNtU**

BWA-HA-HA-HA. Siento dejarlo aquí (carita angelical). Bueno, ahora que por fin ya he visto el anime entero me he tomado la libertad de seguir este fanfic después de un final hipotético basado tanto en el anime como en el manga. Ya iréis descubriendo qué quiero decir con esto.

El título del capítulo 'Transición' es más bien porque éste es un capítulo de transición. Si os fijáis, no hay mucha trama en sí (algo de fluffy y ya está…O.Ò); es a partir de aquí cuando, poco a poco, el argumento en sí irá surgiendo.

En el próximo capítulo, nuevas apariciones (si habéis leído atentamente el capítulo, no os será muy difícil adivinar quién/es son xD), alguna que otra revelación… y, oh sip, parece que el Lado Oscuro aparece XDDDDD… sino, éste fic no tendría gracia. ¡Hay que hacer sufrir a los protas, ése es mi lema, mwahahahaha!

Así pues, hasta el próximo capítulo, **'Insinuaciones'**! el título da mucho para pensar jojojojo! Malentendidos al poderrrr yeahhh!

PD: Para algún despistadillo que pueda haber, en mi fic Al pierde los recuerdos de unas horas sólo. NO REJUVENECE. Ops, y no preguntéis a cuál de las dos sagas sigue (anime o manga), porque básicamente es una fusión de ambas xD

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo :D ¡Y ya sabéis, read and review!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

13 de mayo del 2005

_(viernes 13…)_

**REVIEWS: **¡Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews! Me hacéis muy contenta!

**Shizuru:** yo también te diré simplemente dos cosas¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado.

**Ouji: **muchas gracias, jejeje. ¿Por qué le puse éste nombre? Creo que ya lo mencioné, Sagitekina koukan significa Intercambio Fraudulento. ¿No te puedes imaginar a qué hace relación? Bueno, si no no pasa nada, ya se irá viendo a medida que avancen los capítulos kukukuku (risa diabólica)

**Kayter: **muchas gracias! (me he tomado la libertad de agregarte al msn! espero que no te importe :)! Sep, yo también creo que el reencuentro EdxAl fue seco... supongo que estaba cansada de ver tanto yaoi Ed x Al rondando por internet XPPP... nah, se sobreentiende la emoción; es que, la verdad, no me los imagino abrazándose y llorando por el reencuentro... :S pero bueno, lo escrito escrito está. Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo!

**Nyu Hikari: **me alegra que te guste. ¿Al no aparece lo suficiente? Yo creo que poco a poco irá teniendo más importante, pero recuerda, éste fic es un EDXWIN, aunque... jujuju, con la nueva trama argumental que aparecerá en algunos capítulos cobrará mayor importancia... ups, ya me he vuelto a ir de la lengua:P Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**Anzu Zoldick:** mmm soy partidaria de ésto, EdxCintu, y si no es posible, siempre queda la pareja de repuesto EdxWinry... (carita angelical) xDDD En cuanto a la boda de Roy x Riza, ya lo creo que la escribiré... sólo de imaginarme el numerito que montará Armstrong... juassss xDDDDDDDD! Te digo lo mismo que a Nyu Hikari, Al irá cogiendo protagonismo poco a poco (últimamente me he encariñado con éste personaje... sniff sniff)

**Kari Ishikawa:** esa sisssssssss desaparecida! viva nuestros mails xDDDD! jeje, yo también creo que _**MI ED**_ es KAWAII (recalcando la palabra **_MI_**) XDDDD ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado éste fic sis! Y en serio, te animo a que veas tú misma el último capítulo... no sirve con que se explique con palabras, tienes que vivirlo, sentirlo, llorarlo... snifff T.T EEEEEEEED... pues hala, espero que te haya gustado éste cap! próximamente habrá mas fluffy xD! PD¿y si en lugar de dcir siempre 'y si kdamos en el msn' KEDAMOS DE VERDAD? XDDDD estaría bien!

**Fire-Water032: **jeje verdad? EdxWin Fanfiction Support Fans! XD! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que éste cap te haya gustado!

**Inuyami:** wowo está cute el fic? Pues tú espera... mwahaha xD No te digo nada más... viva el fluffy! Gracias por haber dejado review! Espero verte en el siguiente capítulo!

**Hikusa Rockgirl X:** ¿fusionar anime con manga¿yo? (mirando despistada hacia otro lugar) Jajaja, weno, ya advertí que haría mis cositas al respecto... ¿Dices que no te convence poner palabras japonesas en los fics? Wenops, yo es que estoy MUY acostumbrada a ello, tanto a escribirlo como a leerlo. Puede que con los fanfics de FMA no suceda tanto, pero en otras series hay japonismos a tope. ¿Al, ojos azules? Yo los veo color miel grisáceo (ojo no te confundas con el _otro_ Al); en cuanto a la edad,... como el fic se sitúa en un hipotético final del manga algo basado en el anime, bueno¿a qué edad terminó Ed en el manga? Aún no lo sabemos... así que especulé un poco. Además, no quería que tuvieran veinte años, los quería algo más jovencitos jeje. ¡Bueno, aquí tienes el cap2! Esperaré tu review:)

**Marin Marin:** gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Nee, en el review he notado que tienes cierto acento extranjero... ¿portugués tal vez? (no me hagas mucho caso, jajaja) ¡Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado!

**Rina-chan: **bien bien, otra edxwin fan! Menos mal, creía que en este universo era todo yaoi... phew xD! (ojo, nada en contra del yaoi!) Ojalá te haya gustado éste cap:)!

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews :)


	4. Insinuaciones

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi es propiedad privada de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Square-Enix y toda la tropa que lo inventó. NO me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama argumental de la historia, basada en FMA. **

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

_Ésta última frase Ed la pronunció por lo bajo. Winry lo miró con preocupación, y se acercó más al chico "Sólo adelántame una cosa, Ed. Edward, mírame" dijo la chica, cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos y haciendo que la mirara "Ed… todo eso…" _

_Ed la miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño con pesadez. _

_"¿…Terminó realmente?"_

_Hubo un momento de silencio. Winry esperaba expectante la respuesta. Por la colina empezaba a bajar ya Al con su libro, el cual observaba la escena algo sorprendido. _

_Ed, ajeno a todo esto, negó con la cabeza "No lo sé… no lo sé…" _

_"ED. ¿Hay confianza o no?" respondió la chica. Touché, pensaron ambos a la vez._

_"No… no se lo digas a Al, por favor. No quiero que vuelva a preocuparse" _

_La chica negó con la cabeza. _

_"Creo que no sólo no terminó, sino que… que va a empeorar"

* * *

_

_Lejos, lejos de allí, dentro de un gran edificio lujoso y abandonado se oyó un chirrido de puertas. Unas grandes puertas se acababan de cerrar y, acto seguido, de desaparecer._

_Una figura había salido de dichas puertas. Se incorporó con pesadez. Delante suyo había más gente, la cual sonreía. Una sonrisa llena de frialdad, crueldad, desprecio y a la vez sorna. El nuevo inquilino también sonrió de la misma forma, sintiendo que por fin había regresado de donde fuera que ésa estúpida Verdad le hubiera mandado. _

_Finalmente, Envy había vuelto a Amestris

* * *

_

**"SAGITEKINA KOUKAN"**

**Cap.3 – Insinuaciones**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Empezaba a atardecer en Rizenbool. Después de un tranquilo día, Edward, Alphonse y Winry volvían a casa. Al no sabía por qué, pero desde el momento en que había vuelto después de ir a visitar a Nelly había reinado un ambiente algo extraño. Winry no hablaba mucho, y Ed evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que había un secreto entre su hermano y la mecánica, en lugar de entre su hermano y él mismo. Eso le extrañó, pero por cortesía no preguntó nada. No hubiera sido apropiado. Además, tenía la certeza (¿intuición de hermano?) que se lo contaría.

"¿Creéis que ya habrán llegado, sensei y los demás?" preguntó Al, intentando dar conversación por enésima vez al día.

"¡Eso espero! Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con Roze-chan, y de ver al pequeño Jou. ¡Hace meses que no les veo!" exclamó Winry risueña, empezando a dar brincos.

Ed depositó sus pensamientos en Roze. La última vez que la vio fue _ése_ día. ¿Sería correcto explicárselo a todos estando ella delante? No sabía si había sufrido algún trauma o alguna cosa extraña…

"Estoy seguro que se alegrarán todos de verte, especialmente ella. Se quedó muy triste cuando te fuiste" dijo Al.

"Hm¿ah sí?" respondió Ed como ausente. Winry lo miraba de reojo.

"Bueno, ahora sabremos si han venido o no" dijo Al, abriendo la puerta de la casa Rockbell. De repente, el chico sintió un escalofrío y sin saber por qué se apartó de la puerta.

Hizo bien.

En ése preciso instante, una mujer, auto-denominada como simple ama de casa, salió disparada de la puerta con un pie en alto, para 'recibir' cariñosamente a su antiguo alumno… al cual depositó 'cariñosamente' su pie en la cara a modo de saludo.

"¡ESTÚPIDO BAKA DESHI, NO TE ENTRENÉ PARA QUE TARDARAS TRES AÑOS EN TRASPASAR UNA ESTÚPIDA PUERTA!" exclamó Izumi, la mujer con carácter responsable del aprendizaje en alquimia de los Elric.

Ed, tirado metros atrás, se levantó con un salto "¿Y esto se puede saber a qué viene, sensei¡Y tú!" exclamó, mirando a Al con ira "¿Por qué te has apartado¡Mal hermano¡Has esquivado el golpe a posta para que me tocara a mí¡Complot¡Traición¡Deshonra!"

"¡Ohhh, cállate chibi!" exclamó Izumi, de brazos cruzados, dándole otro puñetazo y haciéndole caer al suelo.

"¡PERO BUENO!"

Winry y Al observaban el panorama desde la segura distancia.

Izumi se acercó a Ed, el cual seguía algo adolorido al suelo, y se arrodilló, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse "Hontou ni, nos has tenido preocupados mucho tiempo, baka deshi"

Ed no dijo nada, simplemente aceptó la mano para ayudarle a levantarse "Supongo que ahora me tocan los abrazos por parte de ése psicópata de los cuchillos…" murmuró Ed, palideciendo.

Izumi le mató con la mirada "Ése psicópata de los cuchillos es mi cariñín, y como vuelvas a hacer referencia a su persona de un modo tan irrespetuoso te romperé en mil trocitos. Y nop, no ha venido; la temporada empezó hace poco y nuestra carnicería está muy ocupada. No en vano es la mejor de todo Dublith, juojuojuo"

Una figura salió a la puerta, seguida de Pinako, la cual llevaba en brazos al pequeño Jou.

"Edo…"

Edward paró de intentar devolver los golpes a su maestra y se giró hacia la chica de Lior, Roze, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¡Ed...¡Sabía que volverías...¡Cuánto me alegro!" exclamó la chica, corriendo hacia él y abrazándole, para sorpresa del chico y de los demás presentes "Menos mal… no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti… menos m-mal…" murmuró la chica, a tiempo que se le escapaban un par de lágrimas de emoción.

Winry se miró confundida la escena, sin saber muy bien qué pensar. _La reacción de Roze-chan ha sido muy parecida a la que tuve yo… _La verdad, parándose a pensar en ello, mucho acerca de Roze no sabía. La vio por primera vez después de los sucesos en cuestión: acompañada de Al, con un bebé en brazos. Siempre había pensado que había sido una amiga de los Elric, pero aún así, viendo cómo abrazaba a Ed, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de… _celos_.

Pinako, la cual había estado observando la escena, concretamente a su nieta, decidió romper el silencio y propuso que entraran todos adentro, que empezaba a refrescar, porque había mucho que contar y el pequeño Jou podría resfriarse allí fuera. Izumi, que le siguió la jugada, se ingenió algo para llamar la atención de Ed y darle así una excusa perfecta para separarse del abrazo de la chica de Lior. Todos fueron entrando a la casa Rockbell. De repente reinaba un ambiente hostil.

* * *

"¿Así que esa cosa te obligó a estarte en ese desierto durante tres años, encima de quitarle unos recuerdos valiosísimos a Al?"

Ésa que hablaba era Izumi. Después de cenar y charlar animadamente, la conversación dio un giro algo más serio. Todos los presentes sabían que era la hora de aclarar las cosas, y de saber exactamente qué ocurrió ése día.

"Aa. La verdad es que, dentro de lo que cabe, el precio no fue tan alto. Yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida" dijo Ed con solemnidad, y todos supieron que el chico de ojos dorados hablaba en serio. Al lo sabía, y por eso hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Y qué sucedió dentro de ésa casa?" preguntó tímidamente Roze, con el pequeño Jou en brazos "No tengo prácticamente ningún recuerdo de esos días. Cuando volví en mí, tú estabas al suelo, muerto, y…"

"¿NANI?" exclamó Winry "¿Cómo que muerto!" dijo, levantándose bruscamente, mirando a Ed.

"Bueno, sí… Después de que Envy me mostrara su auténtica cara, me quedé muy impactado, y el muy cabrón lo aprovechó para… _matarme_. Suena raro decirlo"

Winry seguía en shock.

"¿Y qué sucedió luego?" preguntó Pinako.

"Supongo que Al, con la piedra en su interior, le hizo volver" dedujo Izumi. Ed y Al se miraron sin saber cómo lo había adivinado, a lo que ella respondió, resoplando, que al fin y al cabo era su maestra, y que quien mejor conocía sus estúpidas ideas de bombero era ella "Después, Al seguramente desapareció, y cuando tú despertaste…"

"…es cuando vi a Roze, que acababa de volver en si" dijo Edward, retomando el hilo de la conversación.

"¿Y por qué a mí?" preguntó Roze.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Tuviste la mala suerte de conocer a Dante (bajo la apariencia de Lyla). Ella quería poseerte, porque según dijo, tenías un buen cuerpo; pretendía poseerte, así como había poseído a tantas otras mujeres, y luego seducirme, como hizo con mi padre. Como plato extra, tenías un bebé en tu posesión, y gracias a él podía hacer aparecer la Puerta cuando quisiera y donde quisiera. Por eso te eligió"

Roze parpadeó y se puso algo roja ante los halagos, si bien recordar todo aquellas experiencias no era muy reconfortante. Por su parte, Winry seguía de pies, más y más sorprendida a cada nueva frase que Ed contaba. Porque, según había entendido, esa tal Dante quería poseer a Roze para luego seducir a Ed… "Pero… ¿vosotros conocíais a Roze-chan de antes¿O la conocisteis en ese edificio?" preguntó Winry.

"De antes" respondieron ambos hermanos "Uno de nuestros viajes nos llevó a Lior, y allí la conocimos. Tiempo después, cuando volvimos a Lior por órdenes militares, la volvimos a encontrar" explicó Al "Supongo que Dante pensó que como ella había estado bastante cerca de nii-san podría conquistarle. Gracias a Dios, Dante no consiguió ejecutar su plan ni usar la Kenja no Ishi"

"¿Al, dando gracias a Dios? Increíble" se burló Izumi, riendo, para intentar sacar un poco de peso al asunto. Ed tampoco estaba muy cómodo hablando de todo aquello, que digamos, y más aún cuando miró a la mecánica y vio que ésta estaba más blanca que el papel.

"Entonces es cuando Al utilizó la piedra y te resucitó" explicó Roze.

"Aa" respondió Ed "Luego… bueno, traje de nuevo a Al a su cuerpo, y para ello tuve que dar algo a cambio. A partir de allí, ya sabéis todo lo que pasó"

"…Encontramos a Al, Roze y al bebé en esa mansión en ruinas, y ni Al ni Roze sabían exactamente qué había ocurrido, aunque Roze al menos recordaba algo" respondió Izumi "¿Y los homúnculos?"

La cara de Ed se ensombreció "Mustang acabó con King Bradley, Lust también murió, Sloth también. Wrath, según sé, vino aquí y luego se largó. Acerca de Gluttony y Dante, no tengo ni idea… no sé si siguen vivos o muertos. Pero Dante estaba en deterioro, no creo que aguantara mucho con ese cuerpo viejo… En cuanto a Envy" la mirada de Ed aún se ensombreció más si cabe "Ese maldito sigue vivo. Estoy seguro"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" preguntó Al, preocupado. Winry se percató que ésa era la misma mirada que aquella mañana.

"Cuando estuve en la puerta después de 'morir', él también estaba allí. Se fue hacia el otro lado de la Puerta, para buscar a mi padre… pero no murió. Supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos, porque uno no puede invocar a la Puerta así como así; ahora debe seguir en Londres"

"¿Londres?" preguntaron todos al unísono.

Edward sonrió "Detrás de la Puerta hay un mundo paralelo a éste. Yo estuve allí una vez. Allí en lugar de alquimia, había otros inventos del hombre… Los zeppelins, y avionetas… Ese lugar también estaba en guerra. Era horrible"

"¿Zeppelins…?" preguntó Winry.

"Es mejor que no hablemos de ellos" finalizó Ed "Bueno… pues más o menos esto es lo que pasó allí"

Hubo silencio. Miradas se cruzaron. Sólo los ladridos de Den interrumpían un ambiente que parecía poder cortarse con tijeras.

"BWAAAA, BWAAAA, BWAAAAA…" Roze se levantó y cogió al pequeño en brazos.

"Vamos, vamos…" intentó ella para tranquilizarle "Creo que ya va siendo hora de que le acueste" respondió la chica de pelo oscuro y flequillo rosa.

Izumi también se levantó "Creo que yo también iré a dormir…"

"Izumi, espero que no te importe dormir conmigo" dijo Pinako "En ésta casa hay camas de sobras. Roze, si no te importa dormirás con Winry; si quieres puedo montar la cuna que guardo de cuando Winry era un bebé y ponerla en su habitación."

Roze asintió "Muchas gracias, Pinako-san"

"Edward, ya he montado una cama plegable en la habitación de Al, así que de momento duerme allí hasta que traigamos los trastos de la habitación de al lado y puedas instalarte¿eh?" dijo Pinako, mirando al chico, el cual parecía algo distraído.

"¿Ah? Hai. Gracias"

"¿Daijoubu ka, nii-san?" preguntó Al por lo bajo, acercándose a su hermano. Él se levantó.

"Hai, sólo necesito dormir un poco"

"¡Buenas noches a todos!" exclamó Roze, subiendo las escaleras con el pequeño en brazos, haciendo que él moviera la manita "Diles buenas noches, Jou"

"…mama…" dijo él, interrogativamente. Roze se lo hubiera comido a besos.

"Anda hija, espérame que voy a buscar la cuna" murmuró Pinako, también despidiéndose.

Izumi miró hacia sus dos chicos y hacia la mecánica, y sonrió "Matte, Pinako-san, que la ayudaré a montarlo. Estoy hecha una manitas. Y vosotros, no os acostéis muy tarde¿entendido¡No quiero zombis por la mañana!" dijo Izumi, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

"Jajaja, sensei no ha cambiado en todo éste tiempo" exclamó Al, sentándose al sofá. Ed hizo lo mismo.

"Tse, cree que somos niños… ¡Yo me voy a dormir a la hora que me dé la gana!"

"Pero nii-san, si hace un momento me has dicho que tenías sueño…"

"Bah, he cambiado de opinión. ¿Qué haces, Winry?" Ed miraba a la chica, la cual seguía de pies. Parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún lugar de las escaleras, de espaldas a ellos. Cuando la llamaron bajó de las nubes.

"¿Nani?"

"Hoy Winry está en la luna" dijo Al, sonriendo. Winry sonrió algo forzada.

"¿Qué os parece si jugamos a ése juego de cartas al que jugábamos de pequeños donde el ganador podía pedir un deseo a los perdedores?" dijo Ed, animado.

"¡Sí¡Por mí bien! Ahora comprobaréis que he mejorado en las cartas, Winry me enseñó¿verdad?"

Ella asintió "Eum, lo siento chicos, pero jugad vosotros. Yo me voy a la cama" dijo ella, volteándose.

"¿No juegas?" preguntó Al, algo triste.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa falsa que heló la sangre a Edward "Nop. Estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches, chicos" dijo Winry, sin mirar a Ed.

"¡Buenas noches, y que descanses!" respondió Al, risueño.

Ed frunció el ceño y la observó marchar. Algo no iba bien, lo había notado. Durante la conversación anterior ya estaba así. ¿Es que había dicho nada que no debía? Por mucho que pensaba en ello, no se le ocurría nada…

"¿Qué, nii-san, te apetece que hablemos? Al fin y al cabo, jugar dos personas a cartas es muy triste" respondió Al, acomodándose al sillón. Edward le imitó.

"¿De qué quieres hablar? Ya os lo he contado todo antes…"

Al sonrió "Vamos, nii-san. Hay cosas que no se pueden hablar delante de todas ellas. Por ejemplo… ¿me lo ha parecido a mí, o alguien le gusta a alguien?"

Edward abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano, el cual sonreía. _¿Se ha dado cuenta que Winry me…?_

"No hacéis mala pareja¿te gusta en serio?"

"¿Q-Qué?" definitivamente, Ed no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de eso con su hermano menor.

"La verdad es que Roze parecía muy feliz con tu vuelta. ¿No has visto cómo te miraba? Parecía que soltara mensajes de 'te quiero-te quiero' telepáticamente. ¡Y te tendrías que haber visto lo rojo que te has puesto cuando te ha abrazado! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te vería…"

"¡Nonononononono!" exclamó Ed, levantándose y haciendo una 'X' con los brazos. Al se lo miró sin entender "Todo esto te lo has imaginado tú solito. Roze y yo somos amigos, como tú lo eres con ella. Y bueno, si me he puesto un poco… eh, para, YO NO me he puesto rojo. Lo que pasa es que de noche eres daltónico, he aquí lo que pasa"

"Mou, y yo que pensaba que mi nii-san empezaba a madurar con las mujeres… ¡Espabila, que ya tienes 18 años!"

"¡Y tú 17, no sé por qué hablas tanto!"

Y siguieron hablando durante un rato más de trivialidades, aunque la cabeza de Edward seguía en esa sonrisa forzada de Winry.

* * *

Después de más de dos horas para intentar que el pequeño se durmiera, Winry y Roze pudieron dormirse (ellas mismas habían dicho a Izumi y a Pinako que se fuesen a dormir, que ya se encargarían ellas). Ambas hablaron durante unos minutos acerca de qué tal habían estado esos últimos tiempos, y finalmente se durmieron. Antes de eso, sin embargo, Winry no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño hacia Roze. Se sentía violenta. La escena del abrazo de antes la impactaba en la cabeza. ¡Y luego todo lo que sucedió el día del combate! Como para quedarse tranquila…

_Vamos mujer, no te tortures_ más se reprendía ella misma _Hace justamente veinticuatro horas Ed se estaba declarando. ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte! Ups, se me olvidó por completo la respuesta. Con tanto ajetreo, tanta Roze y tanto todo… ¡Argh¡Da igual! Ahora sólo tengo que dormir. _

Aunque no durmió mucho. Winry tenía la suerte o desgracia (más bien desgracia) de tener el sueño poco profundo. Eso servía de ayuda para levantarse cuando alguien quisiera matarla alguna vez mientras dormía, aunque también servía para despertarse al instante cuando los llantos del bebé empezaron a surgir. Winry frunció el ceño, esperando que Roze se levantara y se encargara de él. Sin embargo, fueron pasando los segundos y no se levantaba. Winry se incorporó y se giró hacia el bebé y lo cogió en brazos. Acto seguido, se giró hacia la cama de Roze para preguntarle si el bebé tenía hambre, pero su cama estaba vacía.

"¿Qué?"

Winry parpadeó. Allí no había nadie. Sólo ella y el bebé, el cual empezaba a llorar con menos intensidad. La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Tal vez había ido al servicio? Aunque conociéndola, hubiera vuelto al instante de oír los lloriqueos del niño.

Jou finalmente se durmió, y Winry lo tumbó en la cuna. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada. ¿Adónde habría ido a esas horas de la noche? Winry, ni corta ni perezosa, agarró la primera prenda que tuvo a mano para taparse un poco y, armada con su inseparable llave inglesa, salió de la habitación. Allí todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso. Pensó que eso era una estupidez, que seguramente Roze habría ido a tomar el aire, pero también sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño sin saber que todo estaba en orden.

"¿Winry?"

De no ser porque la misma chica se tapó los labios, hubiera pegado un chillido que hasta Central se hubiera oído. Se giró de sopetón, para quedarse cara a cara con…

"¿A-Al¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?" preguntó la chica. Al, como ella, iba tan sólo en pijama.

"El niño me despertó… y entonces me giré, y nii-san no estaba en la cama" dijo él, con el ceño fruncido "Así que ahora iba a ver adónde…"

Winry parpadeó "¿Ed no está en su habitación¡Roze tampoco!"

Al parpadeó incrédulamente "¿Ah no? Tal vez…"

Winry se giró y empezó a bajar las escaleras "Vamos" dijo, sin darle tiempo al chico de seguir con su frase de 'tal vez'. _Tranquilízate Winry, seguro que hay una explicación lógica para todo esto… más le vale. _

"Aquí no están" murmuró Al, después de bajar a la planta baja. Winry suspiró. "¿Y si han ido a pasear?"

"¿A estas horas de la noche?" Winry no parecía muy segura "Y con el frío que hace. No sé…"

Al se dirigió hacia el comedor. Allí tampoco había nadie. Winry se dirigió hacia la cocina, cuando un grito ahogado de sorpresa la hizo volver hacia Al "¿Qué pasa?"

Al estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior de la casa. Winry le imitó. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Allí, bajo la luz tenue de la luna, se encontraban juntos Edward y Roze. Él, apoyado de brazos cruzados al tronco del árbol, con la vista baja. Ella, de espaldas a ellos, con los puños fuertemente apretados.

"¿Qué significa esto?" se preguntó Al, más para sus adentros que para Winry. De todas formas, ella tampoco hubiera podido contestar. "Así que al final se ha atrevido…" murmuró Al.

Winry se giró hacia el chico sin entender "¿Atreverse a qué¿Quién?"

Al le hizo gestos para que hablara más bajo "Roze. Hace un tiempo estuvimos hablando y me confesó que estaba enamorada de nii-san, y que cuando volviera lo primero que haría sería decírselo. Supongo que ahora…"

La cabeza de Winry se había quedado en blanco. _¿Roze… está… enamorada… de Ed…?_

No tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho más. A la distancia, Roze de sopetón e improvisto acababa de abrazar a Ed, con su cabeza repostada en su hombro.

Sabía que eso que estaban haciendo en esos instantes estaba mal; estaban inmiscuyéndose en la intimidad de otros. Pero… ¡qué narices! Winry no se iría de allí sin ver con sus propios ojos la reacción de Ed. Dicha reacción no tardó en llegar. Ed le **_devolvió_** el abrazo con una mano, dándole suaves palmaditas a la espalda.

Todo se desmoronó para Winry. Una imagen le pasó por la cabeza.

_-Winry…suki yo-_

…Y dicha imagen era reemplazada por la que sus ojos estaban observando, sin dar crédito alguno.

Edward. Estaba. Correspondiendo. A. Roze.

La llave inglesa de la chica cayó al suelo. Winry tampoco se preocupó de recuperarla. Simplemente, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras.

"¿W-Winry¿Qué sucede…?" preguntó Al tímidamente, siguiendo a la chica.

Ella intentó sonreír "Nada. Es que era una escena algo embarazosa¿no crees? No está bien que les espiemos. Será mejor que no les digamos que les hemos visto¿no crees? Yo también lo creo. Buenas noches, hasta mañana"

"¡Ah, espe-!" Al alargó la mano hacia Winry, pero la chica ya había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio. Al se quedó allí unos instantes confundido, sin saber qué acababa de pasar allí abajo.

¿Y si Winry estaba molesta por lo que acababa de ver?

¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Era imposible.

Al menos, eso es lo que Al deseaba desde lo más profundo del corazón. Pero, desafortunadamente para él, era lo que sucedía.

Fin del cap.3

_CONTINUARÁ_

**El rinconcito de CiNtU**

Mi récord, he escrito esto en un día después de terminar el cap.2¡hacía un montón que no escribía tanto seguido! Uuuuh me siento viva XP ¿QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ¿Os ha gustado¿Sí, no, poco, mucho, nada! Perdón para los que esperaseis una rápida respuesta de Winry; pero ya me diréis dónde está la gracia, muahahaha. Esto ya no parece un triángulo amoroso, sino un cuadrado XDDDDD… Y bueno, he intentado lo mejor que he podido retratar bien a Roze; espero que no se haya notado que a la pobre la odio a muerte, y mira que parece buena chica, pero le tengo manía xD

¡En fin! MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que apoyáis la historia, la leéis o dejáis review! Arigatou gozaimaaaaasu:) Saludos a Kaiter, Hikusa Rockgirl X, Azu, Fire-Water032, Shizuru, Marin Marin, Yo, Dolphin-chan, Winry-fma, erifujimiya y Yuffie!

Cuantos más reviews, antes el capítulo 4! Y perdonadme si de ahora a las dos primeras semanas de junio no actualizo a menudo… estaré de exámenes T,T…

En el próximo capítulo **'Respuesta'**… ¿qué sucedió realmente entre Roze y Ed¿Cómo lo van a zanjar Ed y Winry¿Y qué hay de la respuesta de la mecánica? Además, en los Cuarteles Generales reciben un fax contundente… La historia vuelve a repetirse…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Read and review!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

14 de mayo del 2005


	5. Respuesta

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi es propiedad privada de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Square-Enix y toda la tropa que lo inventó. NO me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama argumental de la historia, basada en FMA. **

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

_Sabía que eso que estaban haciendo en esos instantes estaba mal; estaban inmiscuyéndose en la intimidad de otros. Pero… ¡qué narices! Winry no se iría de allí sin ver con sus propios ojos la reacción de Ed. Dicha reacción no tardó en llegar. Ed le **devolvió** el abrazo con una mano, dándole suaves palmaditas a la espalda. _

_Todo se desmoronó para Winry. Una imagen le pasó por la cabeza._

_-Winry…suki yo-_

_…Y dicha imagen era reemplazada por la que sus ojos estaban observando, sin dar crédito alguno. _

_Edward. Estaba. Correspondiendo. A. Roze. _

_La llave inglesa de la chica cayó al suelo. Winry tampoco se preocupó de recuperarla. Simplemente, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras._

_"¿W-Winry¿Qué sucede…?" preguntó Al tímidamente, siguiendo a la chica. _

_Ella intentó sonreír "Nada. Es que era una escena algo embarazosa¿no crees? No está bien que les espiemos. Será mejor que no les digamos que les hemos visto¿no crees? Yo también lo creo. Buenas noches, hasta mañana"_

_"¡Ah, espe-!" Al alargó la mano hacia Winry, pero la chica ya había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio. Al se quedó allí unos instantes confundido, sin saber qué acababa de pasar allí abajo. _

_¿Y si Winry estaba molesta por lo que acababa de ver?_

_¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?_

_Era imposible._

_Al menos, eso es lo que Al deseaba desde lo más profundo del corazón. Pero, desafortunadamente para él, era lo que sucedía._

**"SAGITEKINA KOUKAN"**

**Cap.4 – Respuesta**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Después de ésa extraña y inoportunamente larga noche llegó el alba. Poco a poco, los inquilinos de la casa Rockbell se fueron levantando; básicamente, dichos inquilinos fueron Pinako, Izumi, Edward y, cómo no, el pequeño Jou (haciendo que, consecuentemente, Roze y Winry se levantaran también). Roze cogió al bebé en brazos y lo sacó rápidamente de la habitación, para evitar que despertara a la mecánica, si bien ella no había dormido prácticamente nada en toda la noche. Y ahora estaba muy cansada. Tanto anímicamente como físicamente. Había estado tumbada toda la noche de espaldas a la cama de Roze, para evitar mirarla. Después de subir a su habitación la noche pasada intentó mantenerse despierta para saber cuándo iba a volver Roze as u habitación, aunque eso significara estar torturándose a ella misma toda la noche. Aún así, sin poder evitarlo Winry se durmió, y como consecuencia no supo a qué altas horas de la madrugada volvió Roze.

"¿Cómo ha dormido el pequeño hoy?" dijo Izumi, cogiendo con cariño al niño de tres años y haciéndole carantoñas, ante las risas del bebé y la alegría de su madre.

"Pues hoy muy bien. No lo entiendo, hacía meses que no lloraba en toda la noche" dijo Roze, contenta.

"¡Ooh, Jou se hace mayor¿A que sí¿Eh?" inquirió Izumi.

"¡Mamá!" respondió el niño, sonriente. Izumi sonrió y le devolvió el niño a su madre.

"¿Le preparo ya el desayuno, Roze?" preguntó Pinako-baachan. La chica asintió "¿Edward y Alphonse aún no se han levantado? Es extraño, sobretodo en Ed, suele ser muy madrugador"

"Sí, están despiertos" respondió Izumi "He ido a preguntarles si bajarían a almorzar pronto, han dicho que querían dormir un poco más. Parecían algo cansados. ¿Y Winry?"

Roze se encogió de hombros "Duerme. No he querido despertarla"

Izumi miró a los ojos de la chica con el ceño levemente fruncido. Algo no estaba en orden.

* * *

Al acababa de vestirse. Se frotó los ojos levemente y bostezó; a su lado, a un par de metros, se encontraba su hermano mayor tumbado en la cama-colchón improvisada. Al no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano con algo de sospecha.

"¿No bajas a desayunar, nii-san?" preguntó Al, en tono desenfadado, acabándose de abrochar la camisa hasta el penúltimo botón.

Desde la cama, Ed movió la cabeza "Me quedaré un rato más aquí tumbado. Estoy cansado"

"¿No dormiste bien? Ya sé, supongo que cuando Jou lloró te debiste despertar, y tuviste insomnio" dijo Al, con tacto. Estaba de espaldas a su hermano, pero tenía la mirada escondida.

Ed tardó unos instantes en responder "Nah, dormí toda la noche de un tirón, no me desperté. Es sólo que estoy cansado"

Al murmuró un 'ya veo, pues entonces yo voy tirando que tengo hambre' y dejó a su hermano descansando en la habitación.

Edward acababa de mentirle.

_Me ha mentido. _

Ed observó a su hermano salir tras la puerta y frunció el ceño. Dio un puñetazo al suelo y murmuró un 'mierda' por lo bajo. Acababa de mentir a su hermano pequeño; vale, acerca de algo sin importancia, pero se sentía terriblemente mal por dentro. Nunca había mentido a su hermano. Bueno, alguna vez, pero eran siempre mentiras piadosas, de esas que… _¡Ahg¿A quién pretendo engañar¡Edward Elric eres un IDIOTA! _

Y todo por culpa de lo de anoche…

**Flash-back**

_Edward, después de conversar un rato con su hermano y de quedarse dormido, se levantó. A veces le pasaba, de repente se despertaba y no podía volver a conciliar un sueño hasta al cabo de un rato. Así que decidió ir a fuera a tomar un poco el aire. _

_Se estuvo unos minutos así, cuando una voz le llamó por detrás. Ed se giró, sorprendido, para encontrarse cara a cara con Roze. _

_"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el chico._

_Ella sonrió "Sólo despejarme un poco, como tú"_

_Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Seguro que era casualidad? Lo cierto es que Roze no parecía la misma de siempre, o esa era la impresión que había tenido. _

_"¿Te importa si hablamos un poco? Así tal vez me venga el sueño…" dijo ella, de una manera un tanto tentadora a juicio del chico. _

_"Eum, claro…"_

**Fin del flash-back**

Edward se puso una mano en la frente y frunció el ceño. _Maldita seaaaaa… He mentido a Al por una idiotez, Roze me dijo ESO y encima la estúpida de Winry aún no me ha contestado… ¿Es que algo podría haber ido peor!_

"¡ED, WINRY, BAJAD DE UNA VER A COMER!" exclamó Pinako-baachan desde abajo. Ed frunció el ceño y se resignó, empezando a vestirse. Cuando por fin terminó y se peinó, quedando más o menos decente, salió de su habitación. Pasó por delante la puerta de Winry, la cual seguía cerrada. Ed frunció el ceño._ ¿Seguirá durmiendo?_

Ed llamó a la puerta.

"Sí…sí… ya bajo, o-baachan…" respondió Winry desde el interior, con una voz algo extraña, como debilitada.

"Winry, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó el chico.

"¿ED?" _Maldición, creí que era o-baachan… y ahora no vale hacerse la dormida_ pensó Winry frunciendo el ceño. La verdad es que lo último que quería ahora era verle. La escena de la noche anterior seguía muy presente, y necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo eso. Porque, para empezar¿por qué diantre Ed se le declaraba y al día siguiente se iba a los brazos de otra¿Este era el verdadero Ed? Winry se puso una mano en los ojos, secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Puedo pasar?" volvió a insistir el chico, notando que algo no iba bien "¿Winry?"

"N-No, no puedes, voy en ropa interior" respondió la mecánica sin pensar.

Edward frunció el ceño "¿Cómo vas a dormir en ropa interior si estamos en otoño y hace un frío que hiela¡Al menos invéntate una excusa que sea más creíble¿Por qué no quieres que entre?" exclamó el chico, subiendo el tono. _¿Es eso¿No quiere verme? Definitivamente algo no está bien con ella… o conmigo. ¡Con ambos, más bien¿Por qué de buenas a primeras actúa así? Nunca antes lo había hecho._

"¡No puedes entrar porque voy en ropa interior, porque me acabo de quitar el pijama y me estoy cambiando¡Así que si te esperas unos minutos tal vez pueda salir vestida, pervertido!" exclamó la chica. _Oh genial, ahora me he comprometido a salir en unos minutos. Estúpida. Y yo que quería pasarme el día sin salir de la habitación…_

"Winry, voy a entrar, ahora o cuando estés vestida. Ambos sabemos que estás en pijama, así que dime de una maldita vez que puedo entrar sin tener cargos de conciencia. Necesito hablar contigo" musitó el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Winry resopló. Efectivamente estaba en pijama, de dos piezas, largo y azul oscuro "Pasa" murmuró la chica, sentándose en su cama. Edward entró en la habitación y por un momento sonrió al ver que la chica seguía en pijama. Aún así, no preguntó nada de eso.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Winry, aún sin mirarle.

Edward cerró la puerta tras de él y se apoyó en ella, cruzándose de brazos "Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí. ¿Qué te pasa? Te comportas de un modo extraño. No me miras a los ojos, apenas si me hablas, y lo poco que me dices lo haces con un tono muy poco amistoso"

Winry seguía sentada en su cama, de piernas bruzadas, con la mirada baja y frunciendo el ceño. No dijo nada.

"Winry, para ya esto de una vez. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios he hecho esta vez¡No te he insultado, no me he quejado del automail, no he hecho nada!"

_¿Que no has hecho nada?_ Pensó la chica, mordiéndose el labio.

Edward notó el gesto de la chica y se acercó hacia ella. Winry no se movió "Winry… ¡Win! Al menos mírame a los ojos. Por favor" Winry ésta vez le hizo caso y le miró a los ojos, con una mirada de ira. "De verdad… ésta vez no sé qué rayos he hecho. Si me lo dices, terminaremos con esto"

"¿De verdad que no has hecho nada?" dijo Winry, hablando por primera vez. Su tono glacial casi le para la circulación.

"¡De verdad que no! Además, el único molesto aquí debería ser yo. ¿Qué pasa con la respuesta!"

"¡No me cambies de tema, Edward Elric¡Para empezar, dudo que lo que dijeras fuera cierto¿También se lo dijiste así a Roze? Ah, no, perdona. A mi me lo dijiste en el ambiente acogedor del salón; en cambio para ella escogiste un ambiente más… ¿salvaje? La luna llena, el árbol, la naturaleza… qué bonito"

Ed abrió los ojos sobremanera y se quedó sin habla. Winry bajó la mirada. Él no lo negaba.

"Winry… anoche… ¿nos espiaste?" murmuró Edward por lo bajo.

Winry no dijo nada. Tenía los puños apretados. Ahora mismo le importaba más bien poco ser considerada una entrometida. Bien poco.

"¿Win…?"

"¡Sí¿Qué pasa¡Os espiamos¡El niño lloró y nos despertó, y Roze no estaba aquí, y fui a buscarla¡Y Al estaba también al pasillo porque tú no estabas en la cama¡Os vimos¡Así que si te queda un mínimo de dignidad pararás esta farsa de una vez y me dejarás _EN PAZ_!"

Edward parpadeó "¿Al…?" El chico se tapó los ojos con la cara. _O sea, que he mentido a Al y él sabe que le he mentido… ¡GENIAL! _

"¡Mira, Winry, haz el favor de calmarte y escúch-!" Edward paró en seco. Miró a Winry directamente a los ojos y se percató de algo "Winry… ¿has estado llorando?"

"¡VETE!" respondió ella "¡Sal de mi habitación ahora mismo¡Fuera!" exclamó Winry, levantándose e intentando hacerle salir por la puerta. Sin embargo, él se opuso "¡ED, sal de mi habitación AHORA!"

"¡NO!" Edward agarró con sus manos las de Winry y la obligó a retroceder "¡Ahora te vas a sentar tranquilita en tu cama y me vas a escuchar¿oyes¡Y no te dejaré salir hasta que no lo hayas entendido todo!"

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender¡Todo está muy claro¡Esas insinuaciones de anoche cuando dijiste que quería conquistarte esa mujer poseyendo el cuerpo de Roze… si no te hubieras sentido nunca atraído por ella dudo que Dante la hubiera utilizado¡Además, cuando te abrazó te pusiste nervioso y NO lo niegues¡Y ENCIMA AYER OS ABRAZASTEIS, Y TÚ LE DEVOLVISTE EL ABRAZO¡Y yo allí como una idiota mirándoos sin creérmelo¡Dime, Edward, QUÉ parte de todo esto esta mal entendida!"

Edward observó como la chica, con el pelo suelto, empezaba a llorar de la rabia.

"¿Ya has terminado?" dijo él, impasible.

Ella no respondió. Edward se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama "Mira, vayamos por partes¿hum? Eso que dices del cuerpo de Roze es una casualidad. Dante la eligió a ella porque la última vez que nos vimos en Lior coincidimos tanto Roze, Dante y yo. Como me llevaba bien con ella, Dante saltó a conclusiones precipitadas. Te juro que es sólo eso, nunca me he sentido atraído por Roze"

"…No es lo que pareció anoche" murmuró Winry por lo bajo, secándose las lágrimas que iban saliendo una tras otra sin pausa.

"¿Me dejarás que termine de explicártelo?" respondió él, ofendido.

**Flash-back **

_Roze bajó la cabeza levemente "Ed… oye, verás… quería decirte una cosa…" _

_Edward, el cual estaba encantado mirando las estrellas, miró a la chica la cual se había situado delante suyo "¿Nani?" _

_"…sé que te sonará extraño… Al fin y al cabo los días que hemos estado juntos podrían contarse, pero aún así… yo… creo que… no, estoy segura… Ed" la chica subió la cabeza y le miró a los ojos "Estoy enamorada de ti" _

_Edward se la quedó mirando. No se esperaba eso._

_"¿Estás…¿Qué?" fue lo único que respondió._

_Roze asintió "Cuando nos vimos por primera vez dejaste huella en mí. Me ayudaste a tirar adelante… y cuando te volví a ver, sentí mucha felicidad. Te lo digo en serio, Ed… Te quiero" _

_Ed se puso algo rojo ante la declaración, pero aún así sonrió con tristeza. "Lo siento, Roze… eres preciosa, y muy buena persona… Tienes que buscar a otro que sepa apreciarte mejor que yo…"_

_"¡No!" Roze negó con la cabeza, empezando a llorar "Te…sólo te quiero a ti… Edward… t-te quiero mucho…" _

_Edward frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones. _

_"Roze, no puede ser. Lo siento… a mí me gusta otra perso…"_

_"¡NO!" sin previo aviso, Roze rompió a llorar en su pecho, abrazándole y escondiendo su rostro en su hombro. Edward sintió un poco de pena por la chica. Le devolvió el abrazo con una mano, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda para que dejara de llorar. "E-Ed… ¿de verdad que no tengo nin… ninguna opción?" preguntó la chica entre lágrima y lágrima. _

_Ed la miró con una sonrisa triste "Lo siento. Mi corazón ya no me pertenece a mí, lo siento de verdad Roze. Para mi eres una buena amiga. Nada más" _

_Roze bajó la cabeza, derrumbándose. Siguió llorando durante unos minutos más, hasta que poco a poco se fue separando. Ambos volvieron a la casa en silencio. Edward pensó que esa situación era bastante violenta, pero no podía hacer nada más. La que se llevaba la peor parte no era él, precisamente. Y así concluyó ésa noche._

**Fin del flash-back **

Winry había parado de llorar. Tenía la mirada escondida, con el rostro girado hacia un lado donde Ed no pudiera verlo.

"Y esto es lo que sucedió. ¡De verdad! Tienes madera de escritora, con toda esa imaginación volando por esa cabecilla tuya… ¿Cómo pudiste pensarte que Roze y yo…?"

Winry se giró hacia él "¿Qué se supone que hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar, si me hubieras visto a las tantas de la noche abrazada a un tío y llorando?"

"Hubiera acabado con… quiero decir, por supuesto que no hubiera malpensado" se auto-corrigió Edward. Winry frunció el ceño.

La mecánica dio un largo y sonoro suspiro, y se dejó caer en su cama de espaldas. Edward la miró sin entender "Soy patética" dijo finalmente, tapándose la cara con una mano y sonriendo.

"Nah, sólo un poco simplona" respondió Ed, sonriendo "Y muy testaruda también. Lo que me ha costado que me escucharas… ¿Huh¿Qué haces?"

Winry acababa de levantarse y se había dirigido hacia la puerta "Anda, ve, que tengo que cambiarme. ¿Recuerdas que tenemos que bajar a desayunar?" murmuró la chica. Ed se resignó y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de irse, Winry le cogió de la mano haciéndole girar "Eum, acerca de _lo otro_…"

Ed frunció el ceño sin entender "¿Lo otro?"

Winry se puso un poco roja "La respuesta"

"Oh" Ed se la quedó mirando. La verdad es que con ese pijama azul oscuro ceñido al cuerpo y con el pelo suelto y algo descabellado, Winry daba una imagen muy sexy.

"Por si todo éste numerito de celos no te ha sido bastante para darte cuenta… diría que… yo también te quiero"

Edward sonrió. La mecánica tenía una expresión facial que parecía un libro abierto; lo cierto es que él también sospechaba que podía ser correspondido, pero no quería pecar de exceso de confianza y chulería. Así que, en cierto modo, la noticia le alegró muchísimo.

"Y ahora te doy permiso para retirarte" murmuró Winry, cerrando la puerta.

"Oe oe" dijo Ed, poniendo un pie en la puerta "¿Y mi beso de buenos días, qué? Después del numerito creo que me merezco hasta una ración doble"

Winry se puso roja "Pero en la mejilla¿eh?" la chica cerró los ojos y se disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando el chico giró un poco la cara y ambos labios se encontraron. Winry abrió los ojos y se separó "¡TRA…TRAMPOSO¡EMBUSTERO!"

"¡Jajaja! Mira cómo te pones por un simple beso… eres una inocentona"

Winry lo fulminó con la mirada "¡IDIOTA, DEVUÉLVEME MI PRIMER BESO¡No tenía que ser así¡Despeinada y con pijama¡MOUUUU¡EDO NO BAKA, FUERA!"

"¿Cómo que primer beso? Te recuerdo que cuando éramos niños siempre estábamos dándonos besos por ése estúpido juego que…"

"¡Pero eso era diferente, BAKA¡Fuera!" Winry cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Edward se quedó unos instantes delante de ella, sonriendo. Pensó en que la manera como estaban las cosas antes de entrar y al salir de la habitación de Winry no podrían haber estado más diferentes.

Por su parte, Winry, aún apoyada en la puerta, curvaba una sonrisa, mientras se tocaba los labios con los dedos.

* * *

Roy Mustang, el poderoso Daisoutou, se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo. Si bien tenía un sinfín de papeleo delante de las narices para rellenar, no estaba trabajando. Tenía la vista hacia un lado, observando como los demás subordinados iban entrando y saliendo, dejando papeles aquí y allá, conversando animadamente. Entre ellos estaba Hawkeye, que en vistas del poco apego que sentía el General por el trabajo, le tocaba a ella organizarlo prácticamente todo.

"Daisoutou, no mire a las musarañas y empiece su trabajo, por favor" le reprendió Riza desde un lado, con el entrecejo arrugado.

Roy giró su cabeza hacia la ventana "Aaaah… hoy hace un día perfecto para pasear con barca… ¿no te animas, Riza?" murmuró él, despistadamente.

Riza frunció el ceño y le ignoró, siguiendo con su papeleo. Claro que le apetecía, pero la responsabilidad iba antepuesta al placer. Era la norma básica de los militares.

"Daisoutou, tiene un telegrama anónimo por la Vía-3. ¿Quiere leerlo?" dijo Havoc desde su lugar de trabajo.

"¿Será de alguna fan mía? Oh Riza, no pongas ésa cara de celos, ya sabes que yo sólo te quiero a…" El tono de broma que solía utilizar Roy con su prometida fue disminuyendo lentamente a medida que sus ojos se fueron plasmando en el papel. El papel, amarillento por los bordes, estaba escrito en muy mala caligrafía. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue el encabezamiento:

_Tadaimaaaaa… ¡Hemos vuelto¿Nos echasteis de menos? _

Riza miró a Roy. Su tez había palidecido. Ella se acercó a su lado y empezó a leer junto a él.

_Tres años han pasado ya… ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! Mis felicitaciones por haber conseguido llegar a éste alto cargo, Mustang. La lucha contra Pride debió ser dura¿eh? _

Riza se puso una mano en los labios. Roy no daba crédito a lo que leían sus ojos. Havoc y CÍA empezaron a mirar preocupados a sus superiores.

_No me enrollo más. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE CABRÓN! SABES DE QUIÉN HABLO. DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ FULLMETAL. Sino, prepárate para sufrir un infierno en vida. Lo mejor de todo es que si no me lo dices, a ti te dejaremos tranquilo, aunque por otra parte nos encargaremos de tu preciosa novia y tus amigos. _

_¡Da recuerdos a todos de mi parte, sobretodo a Ed! _

_Envy _

"Havoc" la voz de hielo de Roy Mustang asustó a Riza. Havoc se puso de pies "Investiga todo cuanto puedas de éste fax. De dónde ha salido, de dónde lo han enviado, necesito que lo descubras todo.

"¡Hai!"

"Vosotros le ayudaréis. Quiero que hagáis copias del fax. Y si notáis que alguien empieza a seguiros, llamadme"

"Daisoutou…" murmuró Riza, preocupada.

"Riza. De ahora en adelante serás mi sombra. Te prohíbo que te alejes más de tres metros de mí" dijo él en tono grave. Riza se sonrojó levemente (¡ojo, sólo levemente!).

"¿Y no piensa avisar a Edward-kun?" preguntó la mujer con preocupación.

Roy cerró los ojos un instante.

"Creo que… la boda tendrá que esperar un tiempo"

* * *

Después de unas ajetreadas horas, en Rizenbool la casa Rockbell volvía a la normalidad. Después de desayunar, Pinako se fue a descansar alegando que no se encontraba muy bien últimamente, y Winry, Izumi y Roze se fueron a jugar con el pequeño en la hierba de fuera de la casa. Edward y Al la siguieron y se tumbaron en la hierba, mientras de lejos se oían las voces de las chicas.

"Pronto empezarán las heladas" murmuró Al, mirando hacia el cielo "¿Cuánto hace que no ves Rizenbool bajo un manto de nieve, nii-san?"

Edward cerró los ojos, buscando en sus memorias "Creo que fue… el invierno antes que mamá muriera"

"Eso son muchos años. Ya verás, es precioso. Winry me enseñó a hacer un iglú; lo hacemos cada año, para que Den entre y entierre sus cosas. Y también hacemos guerras de nieve, y muñecos de nieve…"

"Al"

Alphonse vio que su hermano mayor acababa de incorporarse y le miraba con dolor en los ojos. Al también se sentó y le miró sin entender "¿Nii-san?"

"Sumimasen, Aru…" empezó Ed, bajando la cabeza "Esta mañana te he mentido. Gomen na"

Al hizo una media sonrisa "Iie, no te preocupes. De hecho yo también quería pedirte perdón, anoche Winry y yo os estuvimos espiando…" murmuró él, algo avergonzado.

"Lo sé, me lo ha dicho Winry antes de bajar a desayunar. Le expliqué lo ocurrido, que todo fue un malentendido y que entre Roze y yo no hay nada" dijo Ed, volviendo a tumbarse.

Al sonrió "La pobre se quedó bastante preocupada. Me alegra que ya lo hayáis solucionado todo"

"¡Ed¡Ed!" Winry venía corriendo hacia ellos. Edward y Alphonse se incorporaron de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Edward, levantándose. Winry paró un poco para recuperar el aliento.

"O-baachan… te llama… dice que tienes una llamada urgente… arf, arf… del General Mustang…"

_¿Llamada urgente? _

Los tres empezaron a correr hacia la casa, visiblemente preocupados. Edward cogió el teléfono casi con rabia y empezó a hablar con Roy. A su lado, Winry y Al le observaban preocupados. La tez de Ed palideció. Empezó a sudar. Winry pudo ver que su rostro y su mirada eran las mismas que todas aquellas veces que Edward se iba.

Estuvieron hablando pocos minutos, pero fueron suficiente. Edward colgó el teléfono, apretando los puños. No hacía falta que dijera nada, lo habían comprendido.

Edward se iba.

Fin del cap.4

_CONTINUARÁ_

**El rinconcito de CiNtU**

Wolas a to2! Espero que éste capítulo os haya gustado, mwahahahaha. Veis, no hacía falta matarme, entre Roze y Ed no hay NADA (lo subrayo por si no ha quedado claro XD). Y ahora Ed se nos va… noooooo T.T

Acerca de la pareja Roy x Riza, espero que no me matéis por posponer la boda! Entraba dentro del plan xD Que hubieran hecho la boda sin ningún tipo de problema no tendría gracia… (carita angelical)

En fin! Para los que no estéis muy familiarizados con los homúnculos, aquí os pondré sus nombres –no hace falta decir que aquí hay SPOILERS-: **Lust** (lujuria), **Gluttony** (gula), **Sloth**, la antigua secretaria del Fuhrer que nació de la transmutación humana fallida de Trisha Elric (pereza), **Wrath**, que surgió de la transmutación fallida del bebé de Izumi (ira), **Envy**, que surgió de la transmutación fallida del hijo que tuvo Hohenheim con Dante 400 años atrás (envidia), **Pride**, el antiguo fuhrer, más conocido como King Bradley (soberbia) y finalmente **Greed** (avaricia). Como veis, todos tienen nombre de pecado capital.

Basándome en el anime, el que sobrevivió con certeza fue Envy. De Gluttony y Dante no se sabe nada… así que en éste fic si aparecen o no será decisión mía.

¡Bueno, nada más! Espero que éste capítulo no os haya dejado indiferentes. Para cualquier duda, queja, comentario, review! Me hacéis muy contenta!

Hasta el próximo capítulo, **'Inicio'**¿Inicio de qué? Aaaah… :P no hay que ser muy listo para adivinarlo, kukukukuku (risa maquiavélica y diabólica)

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

15 de mayo del 2005

**REVIEWS>> **muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review:D Es posible que la próxima actualización tarde, porque a lo mejor me voy todo el mes d julio a la playa (yaaai!), así que supongo que ésto es un regalito de despedida. Muchísimas gracies a Kayter, Hikusa Rockgirl X, devil-rina, Shizuru, Winry-fma, nabiki-chan-xD, Dolphin-Chan y Yo :) Y también gracias a los que os leéis el fanfic! Qué sería yo sin vosotrossssssssssss ;)!


	6. Inicio

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi es propiedad privada de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Square-Enix y toda la tropa que lo inventó. NO me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama argumental de la historia, basada en FMA. **

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

_"Sumimasen, Aru…" empezó Ed, bajando la cabeza "Esta mañana te he mentido. Gomen na" _

_Al hizo una media sonrisa "Iie, no te preocupes. De hecho yo también quería pedirte perdón, anoche Winry y yo os estuvimos espiando…" murmuró él, algo avergonzado._

_"Lo sé, me lo ha dicho Winry antes de bajar a desayunar. Le expliqué lo ocurrido, que todo fue un malentendido y que entre Roze y yo no hay nada" dijo Ed, volviendo a tumbarse. _

_Al sonrió "La pobre se quedó bastante preocupada. Me alegra que ya lo hayáis solucionado todo" _

_"¡Ed¡Ed!" Winry venía corriendo hacia ellos. Edward y Alphonse se incorporaron de inmediato._

_"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Edward, levantándose. Winry paró un poco para recuperar el aliento._

_"O-baachan… te llama… dice que tienes una llamada urgente… arf, arf… del General Mustang…" _

_¿Llamada urgente? _

_Los tres empezaron a correr hacia la casa, visiblemente preocupados. Edward cogió el teléfono casi con rabia y empezó a hablar con Roy. A su lado, Winry y Al le observaban preocupados. La tez de Ed palideció. Empezó a sudar. Winry pudo ver que su rostro y su mirada eran las mismas que todas aquellas veces que Edward se iba. _

_Estuvieron hablando pocos minutos, pero fueron suficiente. Edward colgó el teléfono, apretando los puños. No hacía falta que dijera nada, lo habían comprendido._

_Edward se iba. _

**"SAGITEKINA KOUKAN"**

**Cap.5 – Inicio**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Tres días. Tan sólo tres días había durado la tranquilidad, la felicidad, la normalidad. Tres días. Ahora Edward se encontraba tumbado en su cama, con las persianas de la ventana bajada, a oscuras; los demás ahora estaban terminando de comer. Él se había excusado, alegando que no tenía mucho apetito, y se había ido a su habitación a descansar. Su tren hacia Central salía en dos horas. La conversación que había tenido una horas antes con Mustang aún le resonaba en la cabeza.

**Flash-back**

_"Hola, chibi" oyó decirle a Mustang desde el otro lado del aparato. Sin embargo, no se molestó por la alusión a su altura. Algo en la voz de Mustang le decía que sucedía algo grave. _

_"¿Qué pasa?" _

_Mustang no se hizo de rogar "Acabamos de recibir un fax de Envy" _

_Ed agrandó los ojos "¿NANI?" _

_"Aa. Si me das el número de vuestro fax te lo reenviaré" Ed se lo dio, y en pocos instantes recibió la nota de Envy. Se la releyó en un instante "He creído conveniente avisarte. Por lo que he podido observar, al parecer no sabe dónde vives. Así que decidió acudir a mí, ya que sabía que yo te avisaría. Pero no te fíes ni un pelo"_

_"Maldita sea… maldita sea…" Edward apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Detrás suyo, Winry y Al se miraban con mucha preocupación._

_"Tú decides qué hacer. Pero te advierto que tarde o temprano descubrirán donde vives, y los que estén alrededor tuyo podrían…"_

_"…estar en peligro. Lo sé" Edward hizo un suspiro "Esta tarde cogeré el tren"_

_"Bien. Enviaré a Armstrong a recogerte al andén. Nos vemos esta noche" _

_"Aa. Adiós" y ambos colgaron al instante. Ya ni fuerzas le habían quedado para decirle a Mustang que no viniera Armstrong a recogerle. _

**Fin del flash-back**

****

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ed murmuró un 'adelante' y Alphonse entró. Edward le miró de reojo. Su hermano estaba preocupado, no era de extrañar.

"¿Qué te ha dicho el general?" preguntó Al, acercándose a la cama donde estaba tumbado su hermano.

Edward frunció el ceño "Envy ha vuelto"

Al agrandó los ojos "¿C-Cómo que ha vuelto¿Pero no estaba al otro mundo?"

"Eso creía yo también, pero al igual que yo regresé, él también pudo hacerlo de un modo u otro"

"Supongo que irnos de aquí es lo más correcto. Si nos relacionaran con Winry, Pinako-baachan o los demás podríamos ponerles en peligro…" murmuró Al "¿A qué hora sale el tren?"

Edward se incorporó "Ni hablar. Me voy sólo yo"

"¡Nii-san!" exclamó Al, indignado.

"No, Al. Esto no te concierne. En la nota ponía que sólo me buscaba a mí"

"Nii-san, tal y como me contaste, Envy surgió de la transmutación humana fallida del hijo que tuvo papá y Dante hace cuatrocientos años¿no?" Edward asintió "Y él busca venganza. También me buscará a mí¿no crees? Además, no pienso dejar que te enfrentes a todos ésos homúnculos tú solo. Voy contigo"

"¡Al, te he dicho que no!"

"¡Y yo te digo que voy!"

"¡Haz caso a tu hermano mayor!"

"¡No ahora!"

"¡Al!"

"¡Iré!"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un instante. "Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí y cuidar de Winry y o-baachan…" murmuró Ed, como último argumento.

"Nii-san, Winry y o-baachan pueden arreglárselas solitas¿o es que no estuvieron todo el tiempo solas cuando nosotros no estábamos?"

El hermano mayor frunció el ceño. Al había madurado, y en cierta parte quería que viniera, para tenerle mejor controlado, pero aún así… "Nii-san, no hace falta que te busques más excusas. Iré contigo. Así que dime la hora a la que sale el tren para que me organice un poco"

Edward resopló sonoramente "Grrrrrr… cabezota… dentro de dos horas sale, pero hay que estar allí media hora antes. ¿Contento?"

Al sonrió "Ya lo creo"

Ambos hermanos empezaron a hablar acerca de dónde podrían hospedarse en Central, sin percatarse de la presencia que había detrás de la puerta. Winry lo había escuchado todo.

* * *

"¿Así que se van a Central?" murmuró Izumi. Pinako asintió. Estaba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama. Izumi estaba a su lado, sentada en la silla "Creo que el doctor llegará en cualquier momento. Dijo que vendría ahora" dijo Izumi, mirando por la ventana. "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Yo estoy bien, ya sabes que tengo una salud de hierro. No sé por qué queréis molestar a ése pobre hombre. Yo me encuentro perfectamente" respondió Pinako con indignación.

"Vamos, vamos" respondió Izumi "Entiendo que intente fingir su salud de hierro delante de su nieta y los chicos, pero ahora estamos las dos solas. No hace falta que finja"

Pinako miró a Izumi. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa algo triste.

"Es algo hereditario… mi madre, y a su vez su madre también sufrieron de ello, así como mi hija" dijo Pinako, cabizbaja.

"¿Y Winry?" preguntó la mujer de rastas con tacto.

Pinako negó con la cabeza "No sabe nada. Además aún no le ha pasado ni una sola vez; tal vez ella se libre¿no?"

El rostro de Izumi se puso serio "¿Y en qué consiste la enfermedad?"

"Oh, no creo que se merezca el nombre de enfermedad, Izumi. Son sólo algunos mareos, náuseas, y en el peor de los casos un desmayo momentáneo. No hay de qué preocuparse, no te creas que una cosa tan trivial podrá con la Abuela Pinako" respondió ella, dejando su pipa a un lado.

Su conversación quedó interrumpida al entrar Winry en la habitación, con un zumo de naranja y unas pastillas que les habían recetado el médico la última vez. Pinako se lo tomó todo como una niña obediente.

"¿Te encuentras mejor, o-baachan?" preguntó Winry, preocupada.

"Claro que sí, niña. Sois todas unas extremistas" murmuró ella, a regañadientes "¿Vas a ir tú también a Central?" preguntó la anciana. Winry bajó la mirada.

"No lo sé" respondió "¿Qué tal te encuentras tú?" preguntó Winry tímidamente.

Pinako sonrió "¡Ya te he dicho que estoy bien!"

"Si lo que te preocupa es que tu abuela se quede sola, yo puedo quedarme una temporada aquí con Roze y el niño" se ofreció Izumi, con ese posado que le recordaba al de una madre.

Winry miró a Izumi y luego a su abuela "¿Seguro que no os importa?" preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

"¡Claro que no!" respondió Izumi "Por mí todo bien"

Pinako suspiró "Ve tranquila, Winry. Me conformo con que llames cada dos o tres días"

Winry sonrió y abrazó a su abuela "Gracias, o-baachan"

* * *

Edward y Alphonse, maleta en mano, se encontraban aguardando a la puerta principal de la casa Rockbell. Roze no iría a despedirlos porque era la hora de la comida del niño (en cierto modo Ed agradecía el gesto, así se ahorraría una situación embarazosa), y así de paso se quedaba para que Pinako no estuviera sola. En cambio Izumi sí que iba a acompañarles.

"¿Qué rayos hace Winry? Cuándo piensa bajar?" murmuró Ed, frunciendo el ceño. Prácticamente no había tenido ni un momento a solas con la chica desde el incidente de la mañana, y eso le ponía de mal humor. "¡WINRY, BAJA DE UNA VEZ!"

"¡Voy, voy!" exclamó la chica, bajando por las escaleras y cargando una maleta blanca. Edward y Alphonse se la miraron sin entender "¡Hala, ya podemos irnos!" respondió inocentemente, empezando a andar junto a Izumi.

"¡Matte!" exclamó Ed "¿Y esa maleta?"

Winry le miró sin entender "¿Qué le pasa?"

"¡No juegues conmigo, friki de los automails!" exclamó el chico "¿Se puede saber dónde te piensas que vas!"

La mecánica frunció el ceño "Me voy a Central, friki de la alquimia"

"¡NI HABLAR!"

"¿Quién te ha dado el derecho para tan siquiera pensar que puedes mandarme?" respondió ella, sonriente, sabiendo que Edward no podría ganar esa discusión "Voy a Central a comprar material para los automails de buena calidad"

"Ajá, y casualmente decidiste ir cuando llamó Mustang¿no?" respondió él, fríamente.

"¿Y qué? No puedes obligarme a quedarme" respondió ella, empezando a caminar junto a Izumi y Al.

"¡Al, dile algo!" exclamó el hermano mayor con indignación.

Al sonrió con miedo "Vamos, nii-san… es mejor no meterse con Winry" respondió. Ambos hermanos recordaron ocasiones anteriores donde no habían salido muy bien parados metiéndose con la chica y su llave inglesa. A Ed le dio un escalofrío.

"Gracias, Al. ¡Como recompensa cuando lleguemos a Central te haré una tarta de manzanas especialidad Winry!" exclamó la chica, sonriendo hacia Al. Éste se puso algo rojo.

Izumi lo notó. Miró a los tres chicos. No pudo más que pensar que algo no acabaría bien entre ellos…

"¡Sobretodo, si le pasa algo a o-baachan llámame!" exclamó Winry, ya sentada en el tren, hacia Izumi.

Ella asintió "No le va a pasar nada, mujer, sólo está acatarrada" Sin embargo, Winry no se quedó tranquila "Y en cuanto a vosotros dos" dijo Izumi, mirando a sus dos aprendices "¡Ojo con lo que hacéis! No quiero tener que ir a Central a hacer de niñera por culpa de vuestros actos infantiles¿capicci?"

"Ca-capicci" dijeron ambos al unísono.

Al cabo de unos momentos el tren empezó a irse. Se despidieron de Izumi con la mano, hasta que poco a poco fueron perdiéndose en el horizonte. Izumi se quedó unos instantes allí, de pies, pensativa. _Ojalá no les pase nada…_

Izumi volvió lentamente hacia casa de los Rockbell. Al entrar, oyó voces: Roze hablaba con alguien. Avanzó unos metros y se la encontró delante del médico.

"Aa, Izumi-san" murmuró Roze "Éste es Farco-sensei. Ahora mismo acaba de terminar la visita"

"Encantada" dijo Izumi, dándole la mano al doctor de aparentemente cincuenta y tantos años "¿Cómo está Pinako-san?"

El hombre hizo una mueca "Ahora duerme, pero está agotada. ¿Ha hecho alguna actividad que requiriera un sobreesfuerzo últimamente?"

Izumi y Roze se miraron "No" respondieron ambas.

El doctor consultó sus papeles y prosiguió "Bueno, tal como le he dicho a Roze-kun, Pinako-san está agotada. Tiene síntomas de mareo y soñolencia. Quiero que haga unos días de reposo, y que no se altere por nada. Intenten mantenerla distraída, pero no ocupada. Mañana por la tarde volveré para ver qué tal se encuentra" dijo el doctor Farco, recogiendo su abrigo y sombrero.

"Muchas gracias por la visita. Hasta mañana, doctor" dijeron Izumi y Roze, haciéndole una breve reverencia que el risueño doctor respondió con un saludo.

"Izumi-san… ¿crees que es sólo eso?" preguntó Roze, con la cara llena de preocupación. Izumi sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y esperar eso.

* * *

Unos pasos ligeros se movían a través de la oscuridad de la habitación, a pesar de que la luz del sol aún era visible. En dicho salón había un sinfín de objetos sin uso, y papeles con extraños dibujos circulares tirados por todas partes. En la parte norte del salón, decorado al estilo antiguo de la alta sociedad, había un gran ventanal. Alguien, sentado en una amplia y cómoda silla, observaba el paisaje del exterior, sin moverse un ápice.

"¿Ya lo has hecho?" preguntó la voz desde las sombras.

Envy se sorprendió un poco de que le hablara; no tenía por costumbre hacerlo "Seh, todo va según lo previsto. Esos idiotas han picado el anzuelo. ¿Cuándo tengo que enviar a la cría para el paso 2?"

De repente, la puerta del salón se abrió. Una figura de no más de un metro de altura apareció, vestida con un simple vestido negro de verano. Tenía el pelo largo y marrón, y unos ojos violetas "Para de llamarme cría, pelo punki" respondió la niña fríamente. Envy frunció el ceño.

"Lust… Lust…" murmuró algo detrás de la niña. Ella se giró y tocó cariñosamente la cabeza del recién llegado.

"¿Qué pasa, Gluttony¿Tienes hambre, verdad que sí?" dijo ella, preocupada.

"¡Gluttony, deja de llamar Lust a la cría¡No es Lust, Lust murió hace tres años!" exclamó Envy, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero yo no tengo nombre ¿verdad?" respondió la niña "¿Por qué no puedo llamarme Lust? Gluttony dice que tenemos unos ojos parecidos" dijo.

Envy chasqueó la lengua "Argh, me ponéis enfermo. Haced lo que queráis… y por favor, '_Lust'_, haz que Gluttony se coma a alguien ya, está dejando todo el piso lleno de asquerosas babas"

La niña, complacida, se giró hacia Gluttony "Ven, ven al sótano. Allí hay comida" Gluttony la siguió como si fuera su perrito faldero. Envy los miró desaparecer. Esa niña tenía una mirada siniestra como la suya, camuflada bajo ese aparente cuerpo infantil e inocente.

"Envy"

Envy se giró "¿Hm?"

"Que Lust no vaya todavía. Esperad un par de días"

Envy asintió y se fue de la sala.

* * *

_'Atención, atención, pasajeros con destino a Central. Por culpa de una avería, llegaremos a nuestro destino con una hora de retraso, así calculamos que dentro de dos horas y media lleguemos a la capital. Por favor, disculpen las molestias. Se les informa también que el vagón restaurante ya está abierto. Atención, atención…'_

"¡Ya estoy aquí!"

Ed y Al, los cuales se habían quedado algo dormidos durante el trayecto, pegaron un brinco cuando Winry entró felizmente en el compartimiento, con algo de comida y bebidas "¿Lo habéis oído? Hasta las diez y media no llegaremos a Central… y yo que quería pillar las tiendas abiertas, qué mala pata" murmuró la chica, sentándose al lado de Ed.

"Yo creía que eso era sólo una excusa para venir" murmuró Ed de reojo.

"Jaja, bueno, ya que voy a Central aprovecharé"

"¡AJÁ, así que lo admites!" exclamó Ed, señalándola con el dedo.

Ella le miró inocentemente "Pues sí, pero eso no cambia nada ¿no crees?" Winry y Alphonse se pusieron a reír, observando la cara de indignación y rabia de Edward "Vamos, vamos¿tan poca ilusión te hace que haya venido con vosotros?"

Edward, el cual le daba un poco la espalda por estar apoyado en la ventanilla, no respondió y se quedó mirando el paisaje. La chica frunció el ceño "Mou, no es para tanto. Si no hubiera venido¿quién se hubiera encargado de vigilar que no hicierais tonterías? Además, aún tengo que hacerte la revisión del automail"

Sin decir media palabra, Ed se levantó y salió del compartimiento.

Winry y Al se miraron desconcertados "¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó la chica, sin entender.

Al sonrió "Está preocupado por ti, porque cree que si vienes con nosotros correrás peligro. Yo… creo que tiene un poco de razón, Winry" dijo Al, mirándola "Por favor, cuando estemos en Central no te relaciones mucho con nosotros. Es mejor que sólo nos veamos en el hotel. Si los homúnculos te relacionaran con nosotros, podrías estar en peligro"

"¿Así que es cierto, los homúnculos os siguen yendo detrás?" murmuró Winry. Al supo al instante que se había ido de la lengua "No te preocupes, Al. Ya lo sabía. Antes os estuve escuchando detrás de la puerta, ya sé de qué va todo esto. Pero tienes que entenderme… no podía quedarme en casa, esperando como siempre… para variar, quería sentirme útil. Si al menos estoy con vosotros, podré echaros una mano, ni que sea pequeñita" dijo la chica, mirando hacia el paisaje.

"Supongo que por eso mismo nii-san está confundido" dijo Al "Para nosotros, eres una debilidad a sus ojos, aunque también eres nuestra fuente de fuerzas. Es extraño¿no crees?" murmuró el chico. Winry se le quedó mirando, algo cohibida. "¿Por qué no vas a hablar con nii-san? Cuando se pone de mal humor está insoportable"

"Hm, está bien… Veremos qué puedo hacer" dijo la chica, levantándose y saliendo al corredor. No le costó mucho encontrar a Ed, estaba apoyado en la barandilla del final del corredor, es decir, al final de todo el tren. Había salido a tomar el aire "¿Ed?" el chico no se inmutó "Vamos, entra que aquí hace mucho frío"

"Entra tú, yo estoy bien" respondió él, tajante. Winry suspiró y se acercó a él, apoyándose también en la barandilla.

"¿Por qué actúas así? Pareces mi padre" dijo la chica. Ed no dijo nada "Ed… no tienes derecho a comportarte así. Soy mayorcita para decidir dónde quiero y no quiero ir. Y quiero estar contigo ¿vale¿No es razón suficiente?"

"**NO**"

A Winry se le cayó una gotita. Realmente, compadecía a Al por tener que aguantar siempre la testarudez de su hermano menor. En eso se parecía a ella "¿Quién es el terco ahora, mister alquimista?"

"¿Quién es la que no tiene sentido del peligro, miss mecánica?" respondió él, fríamente.

"Ed… anda, vamos. ¿Qué peligro ni qué narices?"

"¿Winry, es que no lo entiendes?" exclamó él, girándose hacia ella "Los homúnculos quieren matarnos. Quieren hacernos daño. ¡Y si tú vienes con nosotros, encontrarán la perfecta candidata para matarme!"

"¡Oye!" exclamó ella, ofendida "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡Tal como suena, idiota!" respondió él "¡Win, si tú murieras, me matarías por dentro¿Es que no lo entiendes¡Por eso no quiero que vengas¡Se darán cuenta de lo que siento por ti, y te utilizarán¡Y sólo para hacerme daño, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que serán capaces de hacerte¡Así que cuando lleguemos a Central te volverás hacia Rizenbool, y no acepto excusas¿Está claro?"

"Edward" Winry sonrió y le acarició la mejilla "No te preocupes. Soy yo la que ha venido por voluntad propia. Además, no me va a pasar nada, idiota. Si quieres, cuando estemos en público, me reprimiré y no haré nada que pueda hacer sospechar a nadie que te quiero. ¿Estarás así más tranquilo?"

"¡NO!" exclamó él "¡Eso sólo me pondrá nervioso, me tentará y me hará hacer idioteces¡Así que para evitar cualquier estupidez mía hoy mismo te vuelves a Rizenbool!" exclamó él.

"¡Edward Elric¡Basta ya de comportarte como un padre sobre-protector!"

"¡Sólo me comporto como alguien preocupado!"

"¡Pues no te preocupes tanto¡Al fin y al cabo, la que está preocupada soy yo¡Tú y todas tus tonterías, arriesgando la vida día sí día también¡Tal vez así tomes un poco de tu propia medicina, insensible!"

"¡No cambies de tema!"

"¡No cambio de tema¡Y para tu información pienso quedarme en Central!"

"¡Ni hablar!"

"¡Ya lo creo que sí¡Esto ya es personal!"

"¡Winry!"

"¡Que me quedo y seanseacabó!" respondió ella. Ambos pararon para coger aire, mirándose con desafío.

"Por favor, Win. Vuélvete a casa" dijo él, a modo de súplica.

"Sólo si vosotros dos venís conmigo" respondió ella, tajante. Edward frunció el ceño "Nadie me gana en cabezonería, ni siquiera tú, Ed" dijo ella, triunfalmente. "Así que tranquilízate y ve haciéndote a la idea¿hm?"

"Maldita sea, Winry…" refunfuñó Ed "¿Y si te pasara algo, qué?"

"Y si, y si, y si… No puedes vivir hablando en condicional. ¡Simplemente vive la vida! Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Además, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, sé apañármelas solita. Izumi me enseñó técnicas de auto-defensa"

"No creo que te sirvan de mucho contra los homúnculos" gruñó Ed, tajante.

"Quién sabe" dijo ella.

"Arghh…" murmuró el chico, dando la conversación por perdida.

"Por cierto, Ed, dime…" Winry puso cara de pillina "¿A qué te referías antes con eso de que si yo me reprimiera harías alguna idiotez?"

Edward se puso rojo "¡Y-Yo no he dicho eso!"

"Yaaa…" respondió Winry, mirándole de reojo y sonriendo "Hentai"

"Friki"

Ambos sonrieron. "¿Entramos? Me estoy congelando aquí fuera…" murmuró Winry, acurrucándose. Ed le cogió la mano y la hizo volverse.

"Sólo una cosa más, Winry. Esto va en serio. No es ningún juego. Prométeme que no harás nada que te pueda poner en peligro"

La mecánica se perdió en sus ojos dorados y asintió con devoción. Edward aprovechó el momento y la besó, sin darle tiempo a la chica de reaccionar. Había sido un día bastante largo. Winry también cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, aunque al cabo de unos segundos se separó "Brrr, entremos adentro… parece que quieras que pille frío a posta"

Edward la siguió adentro "Bueno, luego te beso, entras en calor, y listos" dijo él, abrazándola por detrás. Winry murmuró algo como 'Edo no hentai' y se dirigieron hacia su compartimiento, donde Al les esperaba profundamente dormido.

El viaje siguió sin infortunios. Al durmió todo el rato, y eso hizo que Ed y Winry pudieran apoyarse el uno al otro sin sentirse demasiado cohibidos. Así, a la hora prevista el tren llegó a Central. Los tres chicos cogieron las maletas y salieron del tren. Allí encontraron (o más bien al revés) a Armstrong-shousa, el cual les esperaba de musculosos brazos abiertos, con un sinfín de estrellitas rosadas volando a su alrededor, mostrando su felicidad infinita. Después de que les besuqueara y les mimara a los tres por igual, se dirigieron hacia un cochero y éste les dirigió hacia los Cuarteles Generales.

Pero, por muchas precauciones que pusieron y por mucho que Edward y Alphonse miraran a derecha e izquierda, no pudieron evitar que alguien les siguiera.

Fin del cap.5

_CONTINUARÁ_

**El rinconcito de CiNtU**

¡Hola a todo el mundo¿Qué tal? Espero que éste capítulo os haya gustado. ¡Y ya han aparecido los homúnculos! Mwahahaha… ¿quién será esa encantadora niñita? Aaaaaaah, top secret¡En el próximo capítulo aparece toda la tropa militar! Armstrong te queremos…xD

Gracias a todos los que apoyáis el fanfic y que dejáis reviews! Muchíiiiiisimas gracias! (lágrimas de emoción)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Escrito el 18 de mayo del 2005  
Publicado el 17 de julio... :D no me matéis xD


	7. Errores del pasado

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi es propiedad privada de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Square-Enix y toda la tropa que lo inventó. NO me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama argumental de la historia, basada en FMA. **

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

_Ambos sonrieron. "¿Entramos? Me estoy congelando aquí fuera…" murmuró Winry, acurrucándose. Ed le cogió la mano y la hizo volverse._

_"Sólo una cosa más, Winry. Esto va en serio. No es ningún juego. Prométeme que no harás nada que te pueda poner en peligro" _

_La mecánica se perdió en sus ojos dorados y asintió con devoción. Edward aprovechó el momento y la besó, sin darle tiempo a la chica de reaccionar. Había sido un día bastante largo. Winry también cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, aunque al cabo de unos segundos se separó "Brrr, entremos adentro… parece que quieras que pille frío a posta" _

_Edward la siguió adentro "Bueno, luego te beso, entras en calor, y listos" dijo él, abrazándola por detrás. Winry murmuró algo como 'Edo no hentai' y se dirigieron hacia su compartimiento, donde Al les esperaba profundamente dormido. _

_El viaje siguió sin infortunios. Al durmió todo el rato, y eso hizo que Ed y Winry pudieran apoyarse el uno al otro sin sentirse demasiado cohibidos. Así, a la hora prevista el tren llegó a Central. Los tres chicos cogieron las maletas y salieron del tren. Allí encontraron (o más bien al revés) a Armstrong-shousa, el cual les esperaba de musculosos brazos abiertos, con un sinfín de estrellitas rosadas volando a su alrededor, mostrando su felicidad infinita. Después de que les besuqueara y les mimara a los tres por igual, se dirigieron hacia un cochero y éste les dirigió hacia los Cuarteles Generales. _

_Pero, por muchas precauciones que pusieron y por mucho que Edward y Alphonse miraran a derecha e izquierda, no pudieron evitar que alguien les siguiera. _

**"SAGITEKINA KOUKAN"**

**Cap.6 – Errores del pasado**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Desde la última vez que estuvieron en Central las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, pensaron los tres jóvenes a la vez. Las calles, a las tantas de la noche, daban un aspecto fantasmagórico que nada tenía que ver con la Central activa y risueña de las mañanas. A través de los cristales del auto donde viajaban, Edward observaba el paisaje en busca de sombras sospechosas. Armstrong conducía; era extraño que no hablara.

Edward giró su cabeza. A su lado estaban Al y Winry, dormidos, recostados uno encima del otro. Esa situación le molestó un poco, no pudo evitarlo, al fin y al cabo Edward Elric era un simple humano que podía sentir algo de celos.

El alquimista Fullmetal se sintió protector en versus esas dos personas, que para él eran ahora mismo su mundo.

"Ya hemos llegado, Edward Elric" anunció Armstrong con voz grave, parando el coche. Winry y Al se despejaron levemente, preguntándose confundidos qué hacían allí. Una vez salieron del auto, se encontraron con el mismísimo Daisoutou esperándoles, junto sus subordinados Riza Hakweye y Jean Havoc.

"Yaa, Hagane no" dijo a modo de habitual saludo "Según tengo entendido has tardado tres años en volver. Creo que pierdes facultades"

"Tsk, yo también me alegro de ver tu horrible cara" murmuró Ed irónicamente, devolviéndole el saludo. Mientras Al y Winry se saludaban con Riza y Havoc, Edward y Mustang se separaron unos instantes para hablar en serio.

"¿Cuándo recibió el fax?" preguntó el joven.

"Ésta mañana. Os llamamos al instante" respondió "No quiero meterme en tus asuntos personales, Hagane no, pero creo que sólo traerán problemas. Especialmente la preciosa Sta. Rockbell" dijo el General, mirando hacia donde se encontraban todos. Edward frunció el ceño.

"Como si no lo supiera, he intentado convencerla para que volviera pero no me ha hecho caso"

"¿Quieres que asigne a Havoc guardaespaldas encubierto?"

Edward miró al General con una chispa en sus ojos "¿Podría?" Por primera vez en la vida, tenía la sensación que compartía una misma idea con Mustang. Él asintió.

"Lo último que necesito es tener a un chibi enano como tú preocupado por su chica. Al menos así te centrarás un poco más" respondió él, asintiendo con devoción.

"¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS CHIB-! … ¡OI OI OI OI¡NO ES MI CHICA!"

Roy Mustang le ignoró y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos "De ahora en adelante os alojaréis aquí" dijo Riza, señalando el edificio que tenían delante "Aparentemente es un hotel normal y corriente, pero es un hotel militar, lo que significa que tenemos control sobre ello, y además entra dentro de nuestro radio de control"

Al y Winry se miraron sin entender. Havoc sonrió "Lo que mi querida compatriota quiere decir es que aquí estaréis más seguros que en algún lugar cualquiera, y como supongo que no os hará mucha gracia alojaros en pleno centro militar, creímos que aquí tendríais un mínimo de intimidad… ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, ejem" murmuró Havoc, dando codazos a Edward y Alphonse, los cuales se le quedaron mirando como diciendo 'éste tío no tiene remedio'.

* * *

"Estas serán vuestras habitaciones" dijo Riza. Se encontraban en la última planta del edificio, la cuarta, teóricamente la más cómoda "403 para Alphonse, 405 para Edward y, delante, 404 para Winry. Espero que no haya problemas"

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Edward pensó que ésa era la primera vez que no compartiría habitación con su hermano en muchos años; cuando estaba dentro de la armadura siempre iban en una misma habitación. Ambas habitaciones estaban contiguas, a excepción de la de Winry que se encontraba justo delante.

"Cada habitación dispone de un teléfono de emergencia. Sólo con marcar el 001 estaréis en línea conmigo o con cualquiera de nosotros. Si ocurre algo, no dudéis en llamarnos. ¿Alguna duda?"

"¿A qué horas se sirven las comidas?" preguntó Edward, inocentemente. Alphonse le murmuró que la recepción ya les informaría cuando fuese hora de almorzar, que no se preocupase, que no se iba a quedar sin comida.

"Esto… Riza-san"

Riza se giró hacia Winry, la cual se había acercado hacia ella "¿Qué pasa, Winry?"

Ella sonrió "Sólo quería felicitarla por su boda, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo cara a cara. Y muchas gracias por invitarnos. O-baachan dice que algún día podríais pasaros por Rizenbool, que allí hay camas de sobras" dijo ella alegremente.

Riza también sonrió, levemente sonrosada "No hay de qué. Dime, Winry¿qué te parecería ser nuestra dama de honor? De momento estoy intentando convencer a Sheska y Maria, pero necesito tres como mínimo. ¿Te gustaría?"

"¿Hontou ni¡Sí¡Ya lo creo!" exclamó la chica, haciendo que Ed y Al se giraran hacia ella "¡Muchas gracias!"

Riza sonrió a modo de respuesta y, dando las buenas noches, se retiró.

"Gñññ… ¡qué…sueño…tengo…!" dijo Al, mientras bostezaba.

"¿Verdad…?" respondió Winry, bostezando también.

Edward frunció el ceño. _Pero si sólo pasan un poco de las doce…_

"Bueno… oyasumi nasaaaai…" dijo el hermano menor.

"Igualmente…" respondió Winry, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Matte, Winry!" exclamó Ed, haciendo que Winry y Al se le quedaran mirando "¿Podrías mirarme un momento el brazo? Es que antes he hecho un mal gesto y he oído un 'crack'"

Al refunfuñó "Nii-san, eres un irresponsable… en fin, yo me voy a la cama… buenas noches" dijo el chico, cerrando la puerta. Edward miró a Winry. Winry miró a Edward.

"Supongo que no ha habido ningún mal gesto ni mucho menos un 'crack'¿me equivoco?" dijo la mecánica, arqueando una ceja.

"Bueno, ayer sí que oí un crack pero bueno… eso ahora no importa. ¿Puedo pasar?" dijo él, sonriendo. Winry refunfuñó alegre.

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

En esos precisos instantes, los cuatro militares se introdujeron en su coche, con Armstrong al volante, y se dirigieron hacia los Cuarteles Generales, a menos de quinientos metros del hotel en cuestión. Cuando el coche se hubo perdido entre las sombras de la noche, algo se movió en un oscuro callejón delante del hotel. Un par de ojos violáceos brillaron en la oscuridad, y unos labios antes neutros se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Lust, Lust…" susurró Gluttony, apareciendo por detrás de la niña.

La niña se giró haciendo "shhhh" con los labios "¡Silencio!" de nuevo se volvió a girar hacia el hotel "Así que ése será su hogar. Perfecto, tenemos que volver y decírselo todo al Maestro" dijo la niña, metiéndose de nuevo en el callejón y seguida de cerca por Gluttony.

Por órdenes de Él, su parte en el juego tendría que retrasarse un par o tres de días, alegando que así ellos cogerían confianza a la estabilidad, y una acción por sorpresa causaría mayor efecto.

"Tengo hambre…" murmuró Gluttony con su voz quebrada.

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Por éstos callejones suelen haber vagabundos, gentes sin nombres. Si quieres puedes comerte a un par. Pero tranquilo, la mejor parte está aún por llegar" dijo la niña, acariciando la cabeza del homúnculo.

"…Mejor…parte…" murmuró él, con una sonrisa idiota.

* * *

La noche también cubría los ahora oscuros prados de Rizenbool, donde tan sólo se oía el sonido de la brisa helada, la cual parecía traer adelantos de invierno. Pocas luces quedaban ya encendidas en tan altas horas de la noche, aunque el primer piso de la casa Rockbell aún se mantenía alumbrado.

"¿Así que… usted también está enferma?"

"Sí, bueno… es una larga historia"

Roze se encontraba junto a Izumi, tendiéndole un pañuelo para que la mujer pudiera limpiarse el hilo de sangre que le acababa de salir de las comisuras de los labios. La chica la miró con preocupación, sobretodo al observar aquella extraña mirada de tristeza y desolación mal disimulada.

"No te preocupes, Roze-chan" dijo la mujer, tocándole la cabeza con la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña "Es el castigo de los que intentan tocar el Sol"

Roze agrandó los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente ésas palabras, y al cabo de un instante pensó que tanto maestro como discípulos parecían haber pasado por oscuras épocas.

"La que me preocupa a mí es Pinako-san" murmuró Izumi, bebiendo un poco del te que la chica de Lior le acababa de servir.

"Y a mí. Esto no parece un simple catarro"

Izumi no contestó, y ambas se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos. Un piso más arriba, en la oscuridad de su habitación, Pinako se encontraba de pies mirando a través de la ventana con la mirada fija en el infinito. Lentamente se pasó la mano por el pecho, entrecerrando los ojos con dolor.

_Bueno, parece que está a punto de llegar_, pensó la anciana con una sonrisa amarga, rememorando _ésos_ tiempos. Luego se giró hacia su mesita de noche, donde albergaba imágenes de sus seres más queridos: de su hija y su marido el día que se casaron, otra con todos los Rockbell y los Elric (a excepción del padre) juntos, y otra de los tres niños en su tierna edad de tres y cuatro años respectivamente. Sus ojos se posaron en la inocente Winry, con profundo dolor.

_Pequeña… no sé cómo voy a explicártelo… _Pinako sacó otro libro de memorias, y únicamente alumbrada por la luz tenue de la luna, fue pasando páginas y páginas hasta dar con la foto que buscaba. Era ella misma con veintipocos años, juntamente con algunos amigos mecánicos en un bar, la mar de contentos.

La abuela se fijó en la persona que tenía a su lado en la fotografía, haciendo que un sinfín de recuerdos dolorosos fluyeran en su mente.

_Esto no es justo… no es justo… Winry no se lo merece… _

Unas tristes lágrimas empezaron a verterse por su rostro, sin que ella las evitara. Se quitó las gafas y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

_Mi pequeña… de verdad, lo siento tanto… tanto…_

Pinako se derrumbó y empezó a llorar en silencio para no alterar la quietud de la noche, dejando el álbum en el suelo, abierto por la página donde se encontraba la foto en cuestión. En la susodicha foto aparecía la joven Pinako juntamente con un varón de, aparentemente, unos treinta años. Dicho hombre llevaba unas gafas redondas pequeñas, pelo largo y dorado recogido en una cola, y barba. Vestía elegantemente, y esbozaba una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano inocentemente por los hombros de Pinako.

En el reverso de la foto ponía: 'Pinako & Hohenheim, verano de XXXX, Central.'

* * *

"Oye… ¿por qué no paras un rato?"

"Vaaaaamos, sólo un poquito más…"

"Pero es que…"

"¡Sht!"

"¡Winry, ya está bien!"

"Venga, hombre, ya casi he terminado…"

Ed frunció el ceño y giró la cara, malhumorado "Se suponía que la excusa de arreglarme el automail era eso, una EXCUSA"

"¡Sí, sí, sólo un momentín más!" exclamó Winry, que seguía con su llave inglesa retocando el brazo del chico. Edward refunfuñó, aunque no dijo nada. La verdad es que su brazo necesitaba un _buen_ arreglo, después de tres años sin mantenerlo. Pero… 1) Estaban solos 2) Al dormía en la habitación de enfrente 3) Se encontraban en una habitación a oscuras, sólo alumbrada por una pequeña luz para que Winry pudiera trabajar. Remarcando las opciones 1 y 2, Ed no se acababa de creer que Winry estuviera arreglando su brazo artificial _precisamente ahora_.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, Edward notó que Winry había parado de toquetear su brazo. Se giró ilusionado, preguntándose si ya habría terminado, pero le sorprendió encontrarse con Winry tocándose la cabeza como si tuviera fiebre, algo pálida.

"¿Ey, estás bien?" preguntó el alquimista, preocupado y acercándose a ella.

"Sí, creo que sí… O al menos no tengo fiebre. Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

Winry le miró con duda "No lo sé. Supongo que es el cansancio… por un momento me ha parecido ver tres Eds y tres automails que arreglar… ¡Qué horror!" exclamó la chica, fingiendo humor.

Ed no se lo tomó con tantas risas y se la quedó mirando "Será mejor que descanses. Algo cansada sí que pareces" dijo, levantándose. Winry se levantó bruscamente diciendo que no, que se encontraba bien, pero sus piernas la traicionaron y de no ser por haberse aguantado con una mano en la mesa y por Ed, que la sostuvo, se hubiera caído al suelo. Ahora Edward empezó a preocuparse.

"Se acabó, a dormir" dijo él, cogiéndola en brazos y haciéndola sonrojar.

"¡E-Ed¡Suéltame! Esto es humillante…" imploró la chica, y Ed la fulminó con la mirada "Que te lleve en brazos alguien más bajito que tú…"

"Perdona que te recuerde, Desmemoriada-san, que soy más alto que tú, tsk" dijo él, depositándola suavemente en la cama. Winry se puso una mano en la frente.

"Agh, lo siento, se suponía que ésta era nuestra noche… soy un desastre" murmuró ella, mirando a Ed con tristeza.

Él le sonrió "Bueno, hay muchas noches en la vida. Pero de momento recobra fuerzas¿vale?"

"Oye… ¿qué tal al menos un beso de buenas noches?" dijo la mecánica, incorporándose. Ed murmuró un 'bueno, bueno' y ambos se besaron.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió.

"¿QU…?" exclamaron ambos, separándose al instante con los ojos abiertos.

Edward miró a la chica sin entender, y ésta le correspondió la mirada "¿Qué ha…¿Eso no era…?"

El joven no supo responder. O habían sido imaginaciones suyas, o le había parecido ver de reojo unas chispas eléctricas de un color azul pálido al besarse. Las que siempre veía cuando realizaba alquimia.

Además, ahora que lo recordaba, cuando vio a Winry por primera vez en volver y se abrazaron…

**Flash-back**

_"¡BAKA!" exclamó Winry, llorando, mientras se tiraba hacia él abrazándole con fuerza "¡EDO NO BAKA!" _

_"O-Oi, Winry…" Ed observó a la chica, la cual tenía el rostro escondido en su hombro. Ambos se estaban mojando bajo la lluvia. 'Romántico' fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a Ed a la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con paz; había esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Sonrió interiormente, y le devolvió el abrazo. Fue entonces cuando su mente se dispersó; en lugar de la calidez del cuerpo de Winry apareció un frío helado. Por un momento, _hubiera jurado que había visto unas pequeñas chispas típicas de la alquimia_. Fue un momento tan breve, que al instante su mente lo archivó como mala visibilidad. _

**Fin del flash-back**

Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Él estaba seguro que NO había utilizado la alquimia con ella. _¿Entonces, qué ha pasado aquí…?_

"¿Ed?" preguntó inocentemente la chica. "Creo que estamos muy cansados y que empezamos a ver alucinaciones… será mejor que cada uno se vaya a dormir" murmuró, algo preocupada.

Ed asintió con la cabeza "Sí… será mejor que sí…" Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta "Que descanses"

"Buenas noches"

* * *

Esa extraña noche terminó, y el sol empezó a salir, si bien no se podía ver un atisbo de luz a través de esas nubes grisáceas que amenazaban lluvia las cuales se habían posado entre el mundo y el sol, tal barrera.

"Nee, nii-san…" dijo Al, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

"Naaaaani…" respondió éste.

A Alphonse se le cayó una gotita "¿No has dormido bien?" preguntó él inocente, ante el rostro que tenía su hermano mayor, con los ojos caídos y expresión de acabarse de levantar apenas dos segundos antes.

"Bueno…" respondió él, de mal humor "Es que con todo el lío que tenemos entre manos no hay quien duerma… y la expectativa del día no mejora ya que en el planning entra visitar a ése estúpido mujeriego…" dijo él, apoyándose en el portal del hotel donde se encontraba junto a Al, esperando el coche que viniera a recogerles.

"Por cierto… ¿no se preocupará Winry si se levanta y no estamos?" preguntó el chico.

Él se encogió de hombros "Le he dejado una nota debajo de la puerta diciéndole que no se preocupe, y que llegaremos tarde. Ah, ése es el coche" dijo él.

"Sí, pero… la idea de dejarla sola no me llama. Podría marearse o algo…" dijo el hermano menor, más para él mismo que para Edward. Él se giró hacia su hermano, sin entender. Alphonse le devolvió la mirada sin entender "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es eso de marearse¿Es que le pasa a menudo?" preguntó él, acercándose a su hermano.

"¿Significa que anoche, cuando te arreglaba el automail, también se mareó?"

Edward asintió con la cabeza "Pero lo importante es que… ¿eso le sucede con frecuencia?"

"Pinako-baachan dice que es normal, que trabaja demasiado. Dice que a ella le pasa a veces, sobretodo cuando hace mal tiempo. No sabía que fuese supersticiosa¿eh?" respondió el chico de ojos miel, sonriente.

"Ah, sí…" dijo Ed por lo bajo, preocupado. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar más acerca del tema, puesto que el coche estaba delante de ellos, en la acera, y Fury les hacía ademán de que subieran. En el mismo instante, del sillón de atrás salió Havoc "Bueno chicos, el General quiere que vayáis allí ipso facto, y en cuanto a mí me quedaré por aquí cerca de acuerdo con lo acordado¿va bien?" dijo el militar, tirando el cigarro al suelo.

Ed asintió "De acuerdo. Gracias"

* * *

Se oyó un repiqueteo de pasos a lo largo del corredor, y las grandes puertas de mármol se abrieron lentamente, chirriando. La persona que se encontraba sentada en la silla de la habitación, sin luz, observando el paisaje a través de una gran ventana, se giró levemente para ver al chico de pelo largo, oscuro-verde. Éste sonreía con su habitual sorna y sentimiento de superioridad.

"¿Buenas noticias, supongo?" dijo una voz grave.

Envy sonrió "Ya lo creo. Hagane no chibi & Bro van hacia el cuartel general, tal como pensamos. Además, la amiga mecánica está en un hotel, seguramente bajo vigilancia, o eso ha dicho la cría"

Se oyó de fondo una voz de niña pequeña ofendida "¡LUST, IMBÉCIL!"

"¡OH, CÁLLATE!" respondió Envy, con una venita de enfado en la frente. Se calmó y se volvió de nuevo hacia su interlocutor. "Pues eso, todo va según predijo"

La otra persona sonrió "¿Pero lo dudabas? Bueno, bueno. Creo que ahora me toca a mí hacer algo" éste se levantó y avanzó un poco, con cuidado, puesto que llevaba unas vestimentas largas hasta los pies. Se acercó hacia una gran explanada de la sala; la oscuridad total no permitía ver bien a Envy los detalles, pero estaba seguro que eso era un círculo enorme de alquimia, y muy complejo por cierto.

El hombre se arrodilló y juntó ambas manos en el círculo. Una luz azulada recorrió el lugar, haciendo que Envy se tapara los ojos con el codo, al tiempo que la otra persona se volvía a alzar.

Y a kilómetros de allí, en esa triste mañana gris, una anciana se alzó de sopetón mientras su cuerpo le quemaba por dentro. La mujer que estaba a su lado se acercó a ella, alarmada.

Entre gemidos y dolor, Izumi entendió dos palabras "Llama… Winry…" y dicho esto, cayó de nuevo en su colchón, desmayada, al tiempo que Roze corría a llamar al doctor e Izumi a la oficina de teléfonos para contactar con Central.

En ese preciso instante, Winry abrió los ojos, abrumada por una extraña sensación en su pecho…

_Quema…_

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Notas de autora**

(esquivando los pianos que le tiran) Gomen gomen por tardar en actualizar. Gracias por los que esperan mis actualizaciones :) Espero que no me matéis por el final que os he puesto… XD

Bien, he decidido que el fic va a seguir más fiel al manga que al anime, aunque tendrá relación al anime con respecto a los homúnculos (los que sobrevivieron y los que no), y en cuanto a lo de Ed en el Otro mundo. Por lo demás, creo que seguiré la trama del manga. Además, ahora que sé como termina la película de FMA, pues aún lo tengo más claro xDDDDDDD

Por cierto, con esta nueva regla de que no te deja responder a los reviews, pues… TTTT pero al menos quería comentar que hay algunos lectores muy perspicaces :3 Hay cosas fáciles de adivinar del fic, y otras que dudo que las adivinéis xD Pero bueno, aquí está la gracia de los fics¿no?

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Alèxia**, que hoy es su cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D

En fin! Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Esto se pone interesante (risa malvada)

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

27 de julio del 2005


	8. Dulces sueños

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi es propiedad privada de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Square-Enix y toda la tropa que lo inventó. NO me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama argumental de la historia, basada en FMA. **

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

_Se oyó un repiqueteo de pasos a lo largo del corredor, y las grandes puertas de mármol se abrieron lentamente, chirriando. La persona que se encontraba sentada en la silla de la habitación, sin luz, observando el paisaje a través de una gran ventana, se giró levemente para ver al chico de pelo largo, oscuro-verde. Éste sonreía con su habitual sorna y sentimiento de superioridad._

_"¿Buenas noticias, supongo?" dijo una voz grave. _

_Envy sonrió "Ya lo creo. Hagane no chibi & Bro van hacia el cuartel general, tal como pensamos. Además, la amiga mecánica está en un hotel, seguramente bajo vigilancia, o eso ha dicho la cría" _

_Se oyó de fondo una voz de niña pequeña ofendida "¡LUST, IMBÉCIL!" _

_"¡OH, CÁLLATE!" respondió Envy, con una venita de enfado en la frente. Se calmó y se volvió de nuevo hacia su interlocutor. "Pues eso, todo va según predijo" _

_La otra persona sonrió "¿Pero lo dudabas? Bueno, bueno. Creo que ahora me toca a mí hacer algo" éste se levantó y avanzó un poco, con cuidado, puesto que llevaba unas vestimentas largas hasta los pies. Se acercó hacia una gran explanada de la sala; la oscuridad total no permitía ver bien a Envy los detalles, pero estaba seguro que eso era un círculo enorme de alquimia, y muy complejo por cierto. _

_El hombre se arrodilló y juntó ambas manos en el círculo. Una luz azulada recorrió el lugar, haciendo que Envy se tapara los ojos con el codo, al tiempo que la otra persona se volvía a alzar. _

_Y a kilómetros de allí, en esa triste mañana gris, una anciana se alzó de sopetón mientras su cuerpo le quemaba por dentro. La mujer que estaba a su lado se acercó a ella, alarmada. _

_Entre gemidos y dolor, Izumi entendió dos palabras "Llama… Winry…" y dicho esto, cayó de nuevo en su colchón, desmayada, al tiempo que Roze corría a llamar al doctor e Izumi a la oficina de teléfonos para contactar con Central. _

_En ese preciso instante, Winry abrió los ojos, abrumada por una extraña sensación en su pecho… _

_Quema…_

**"SAGITEKINA KOUKAN"**

**Cap.7 – Dulces sueños**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

"Buenos días, Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun"

Los dos hermanos correspondieron a la bienvenida de Riza Hawkeye, la cual acababa de recibirles en los Cuarteles Generales de Central, a los que acababan de llegar con el automóvil. La mujer les guió a través de unos corredores hasta una gran puerta, detrás de la cual se encontraba la inmensa secretaría del Daisoutou. Claro que, después que el Parlamento hubiera ganado más fuerza en la balanza del poder, eso no significaba que los militares carecieran de éste, y un buen ejemplo era la decoración de ésa sala, que a Edward le recordó a la exquisitez del otro mundo donde estuvo.

Al ver a Mustang, Alphonse hizo una leve reverencia y Ed simplemente le saludó con la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Mala noche¿eh?" se limitó a decir Mustang con su habitual sonrisa de superioridad, con su cabeza apoyada en la mano y mirando a las ojeras de Edward. Éste se limitó a gruñir. A pesar de que tenía ya 19 años físicos, los mentales se quedaban en la adolescencia, para mayor jovialidad de Roy. Ed era su presa favorita.

"Veo que los militares no reparan en gastos" dijo Alphonse por lo bajo a su hermano. Ed soltó una risa forzada; aún recordaba la cantidad de ceros que había en la cuenta de su banco cuando era Koukan Renkinjutsushi o Alquimista Nacional.

"Tomad asiento, por favor" les ofreció Hawkeye, enseñándoles dos asientos. Las facciones de Edward se contrajeron cuando Roy le enseñó el fax en cuestión.

Lo releyó otra vez para memorizárselo.

_Tadaimaaaaa… ¡Hemos vuelto¿Nos echasteis de menos? Tres años han pasado ya… ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! Mis felicitaciones por haber conseguido llegar a éste alto cargo, Mustang. La lucha contra Pride debió ser dura¿eh? No me enrollo más. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE CABRÓN! SABES DE QUIÉN HABLO. DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ FULLMETAL. Sino, prepárate para sufrir un infierno en vida. Lo mejor de todo es que si no me lo dices, a ti te dejaremos tranquilo, aunque por otra parte nos encargaremos de tu preciosa novia y tus amigos. _

_¡Da recuerdos a todos de mi parte, sobretodo a Ed! _

_Envy _

Ed se lo tendió a Al para que éste también lo leyera, y cuando lo hubo hecho lo dejó encima de la mesa. Roy cortó el silencio "No hay huellas digitales, aunque dudo que los homúnculos tengan. El fax se envió desde un despacho abandonado en una zona marginal de Central, pero al rastrearla no encontramos nada significante que nos dijera algo. Pueden estar en cualquier parte, y no me limito sólo a ésta ciudad"

"Veamos" murmuró Ed "_Hemos_ vuelto. Nos da a entender que son más de uno. Los homúnculos que sobrevivieron seguro fueron el cabrón de Envy y Wrath, que actualmente está en paradero desconocido…"

"Pero" le paró su hermano "Cuando estuve entrenándome con shishou, me dijo que había venido a verla en un par de ocasiones, y que le había llevado con Winry para que reparara su automail. No creo que…"

"Así pues, éste queda descartado" dijo Roy "Ahora hablemos de los miembros que no sabemos. Te escucho" Roy juntó ambas manos entrelazando los dedos y se incorporó hacia Ed.

"Sloth, Lust y Pride murieron. Quedan Dante y Gluttony. No sé qué fue de ellos, pero según el informe que me acaba de pasar su oficial, no encontraron sus cuerpos ni nada que os hiciera pensar que se habían desintegrado mediante la alquimia, puesto que no había el círculo necesario en ninguna parte del edificio, si bien pudieron borrarlo…"

"¿Así que tenemos al remitente, y a dos posibles candidatos?"

Ed asintió. Roy suspiró y dijo "Pocos. Creo que debe haber alguien más. Mírate el mensaje, el tal Envy demuestra una confianza absoluta. Sea quien sea que les mande, estoy seguro que sabe lo que se trae entre manos"

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que cada uno reflexionó desde su punto de vista.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Roy le autorizó a pasar, con desgana. Era un oficial que decía que había una llamada del 001. Riza se apresuró a ir, dejando a los tres hombres solos.

"Ahora pasemos al tema en sí. ¿Por qué te buscan?"

_Por qué me buscan. Esa es una buena pregunta, ya lo creo, _pensó el alquimista de ojos dorados. "No tengo la más remota idea" dijo sin faltar a la verdad "Pero ten por seguro que no será para nada bueno" añadió.

"Además" dijo Alphonse, con una voz un poco más oscura "Cuando… bueno, todo el tiempo que nosotros buscamos la Piedra Filosofal, ellos nos tuvieron manipulados, siguiendo pistas que ellos mismos dejaban para así poder crearla y ellos aprovecharla. Siempre nos han ido detrás, sobretodo a ti, nii-san. Que te busquen de nuevo es mala señal, porque significa que alguien está planeando algo grande, y que pretenden utilizarte de nuevo"

Edward, que tenía la vista fija en el fax, dio un largo suspiro "Hay otra cosa… ¿cómo pudo saber Envy que había vuelto a éste mundo? Quiero decir… parece totalmente seguro que he vuelto"

"Tal vez no lo está y sólo está intentando que nosotros mimos se lo digamos" añadió Roy.

"Eso también es probable" dijo Alphonse "Pero no lo creo"

"Ni yo" dijo Ed.

"Finalizando" dijo Mustang, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla "Los dos. Quiero que tengáis mucho cuidado lo que hacéis, lo que decís y a quién se lo decís. Si no recuerdo mal, ése tipo cambia de forma a placer. Yo que vosotros me inventaría una clave ahora mismo"

"¿Qué tal… 'Todo es uno, uno es todo' (NA1)…?" dijo Al, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice hacia su hermano, que lo entendió al instante.

"Por mí bien, aunque tal vez se le vaya de la chibi-cabeza al chibi" dijo Roy.

Antes de que Ed pudiera levantarse y contestar, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Al principio Roy puso cara de enfado, pero al ver que Riza venía corriendo hacia ellos se levantó de inmediato "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es… Havoc, señor, nos ha dejado un mensaje urgente… para los hermanos Elric" dijo ella, dirigiéndose a los dos hermanos que la escuchaban con preocupación.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Havoc tenía un mensaje urgente para ellos? _Un momento¿no era Havoc el encargado de la seguridad de…?_

"¡WINRY!" exclamó Edward, levantándose de sopetón. "¿LE HA PASADO ALGO?"

Riza negó rápidamente con la cabeza "No… pero dice Havoc que ambos cogen el tren de Rizenbool que sale en unos minutos"

Edward y Alphonse se miraron sin entender "¿Rizenbool¿Cómo es que ha decidido volver tan de repente?"

"Al parecer" se apresuró a responder Riza "Esta mañana han llamado a Winry-chan desde Rizenbool. Se ve que su abuela ha empeorado, y que le pidió a vuestra maestra que hiciera ir a Winry allá. Havoc la acompaña"

"¿…?" Eso fue lo único que los dos hermanos pudieron decir.

_¿Pinako-baachan, suficientemente enferma como para hacer llamar a Winry a toda costa¿Pero qué demonios…?_ Ed no pudo sino imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando ahora mismo Winry, en un vagón de tren, dirigiéndose hacia allí con Havoc. Y él, sin poder ir en su busca ni reconfortarla.

"Riza-san" dijo Alphonse "¿Nos permitiría telefonear a casa un momento? Necesitamos hablar con Izumi-shishou"

* * *

En la casa Rockbell, las cosas no marchaban muy bien. La mañana gris y lluviosa de finales de otoño no predecía nada bueno. Pinako Rockbell se encontraba en su cama, respirando con dificultad mientras que a su lado el médico la diagnosticaba con los ojos tristes de quien no puede hacer nada más que observar.

Izumi lo notó, y tal vez fue por eso por lo que se apresuró a llamar a Winry, y cabe decir que con mucha insistencia, pues hasta que finalmente no pudieron pasarla con el mismo Hotel Militar tuvo que pegar muchos gritos y amenazas. Aún así, finalmente pudo contactar con la joven y decirle, en pocas palabras, que su abuela la necesitaba. Los efectos fueron inmediatos; le dijo que ahora mismo se iba a la estación a comprar billetes para el próximo tren, y que estaría allí lo antes que pudiera. Ahora, después de esa atolondrada noche, Izumi no paraba de suspirar observando el triste paisaje a través de la ventana de la habitación de Pinako. Winry la había llamado hacía un rato, diciéndole que su tren salía en una hora, y que al atardecer, puede que antes, llegaría junto a Havoc.

Eso la sorprendió. ¿Qué pintaba Havoc? Lo único que se le ocurrió es que viniera a acompañarla, por lo cual dedujo que sus estúpidos discípulos no habían tenido la mínima educación de acompañarla en su travesía o, por otra parte –y más lógica- no habían podido, por obvias razones que se le plantearon al a cabeza, tales como la reaparición de los homúnculos.

_Verdaderamente ha sido mucha coincidencia, todo esto…_ pensó la ama de casa, con ambos brazos cruzados, y mirando hacia la cama donde el doctor le había inyectado a Pinako una vacuna. Del día a la mañana volvía Edward, no pasaban ni tres días que llegaba el mensaje de Envy, el mismo día enfermaba Pinako, y al día siguiente empeoraba gravemente. Además, suponía que los hermanos no habían _podido_ venir aquí, por lo que en Central las cosas se complicaban.

Izumi frunció el ceño. _Demasiadas casualidades._

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, y el doctor murmuró un 'adelante, Roze-kun'. La chica entró con una bandeja con un poco de desayuno para la abuela y la dejó en la mesita de noche. Antes de salir de la habitación –pues su hijo la llamaba a gritos- le dedicó una mirada confidente a Izumi. Hablaron en silencio, ella preguntándole cómo iba a terminar todo aquello, y la otra respondiendo que pronto lo sabrían…

Efectivamente, cuando el sol se iba poniendo, Izumi oyó que la puerta principal se abría, y que unos pasos veloces subían las escaleras. Esa no podía ser otra que Winry, que tenía las llaves de su casa. Fue directa a la habitación de Pinako, y fue tal la brusquedad con que lo hizo que despertó al pequeño Joe, que dormía plácidamente a la habitación de abajo.

"¡BAACHAN!" exclamó la chica, dirigiéndose a la cama junto al médico "¿Qué te pasa¿Te encuentras mejor?" exclamó ella, mirándola con preocupación.

Pinako murmuró un inaudible "Voy tirando" que aún dejó a la joven más conmocionada. Viendo que de su parte no lograría esclarecer nada, los preocupados azules ojos de Winry se dirigieron hacia el doctor e Izumi "¿Qué le pasa, doctor¡Anteayer mismo, cuando me fui, se encontraba…!"

"Lo sé" dijo el doctor "Pero baja la voz, tienes que calmarte. ¿Quieres una tila?"

"¡_NO_ QUIERO TILA¡Quiero saber _QUÉ_ le pasa a baachan!" exclamó ella, perdiendo el autocontrol. Ni ella misma sabía por qué se estaba comportando como una cría de cinco años.

Bueno, en el fondo lo sabía. Muy en el fondo, en un rinconcito de su corazón, había un motivo que no quería admitir: miedo.

"Pues… verás, ahora tengo que darle unos medicamentos y…"

"¡NO PIENSO SALIR DE ÉSTA HABITACIÓN SIN QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUÉ DEMO-!"

"**WINRY**" esta vez habló la imponente voz de Izumi. Winry calló al instante y bajó la mirada, compungida "Ven conmigo, dejemos que el doctor haga su trabajo" dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación con calma. Winry la obedeció cual niña pequeña, y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada triste a su habuela, la cual le correspondió con una débil sonrisa.

Izumi se llevó a Winry a su habitación, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera ir a la de su abuela si pasaba algo, y lo suficientemente lejos como para hablar en la intimidad. Roze estaba ocupada abajo preparando la comida y cuidando al niño, así que no las iba a molestar; por su parte, Havoc se había quedado abajo, seguramente ayudándola.

"Antes que nada, tranquilízate. No le harás ningún favor a tu abuela si dejas que te vea de ésta forma" dijo ella con voz imparcial.

Winry bajó la mirada "Pero es que…"

"Vamos, no tienes por qué comportarte así. No le va a pasar nada, el doctor la cuida muy bien. De hecho, ha despachado a todas las citas que tenía ésta semana a su ayudante para poder ocuparse de Pinako-san él mismo"

La mecánica la miró dudando. El hecho de que un buen doctor se dedicara única y exclusivamente a un paciente daba a entender que el paciente le necesitaba totalmente, y eso no la animaba mucho "¿Q-qué le pasa? Está muy pálida… ¿le duele algo?"

"Bueno… no estoy segura… De repente, esta noche, se levantó quejándose de que le dolía el pecho, que le quemaba, y tuvo que recostarse por el dolor. Luego me dijo como pudo que te llamara"

"¿Qué ¿El pecho? Le quema el pecho?" musitó Winry, mirando a Izumi a los ojos.

Ella la miró sin entender "Sí. Es algo extraño, lo reconozco, y…"

"No… No quería decir eso. Es que… bueno, es algo raro. Una extraña coincidencia" dijo ella enigmáticamente.

Izumi arqueó una ceja con desdén. Ya había tenido muchas, demasiadas coincidencias últimamente. Tuvo un mal presentimiento "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No, nada…"

"WINRY"

"Oh, de verdad que no es nada…" dijo, sin embargo al ver la mirada fulminante de Izumi decidió contárselo "Es una tontería. Simplemente hoy, por la madrugada, me ha dolido un poco el pecho y me he despertado"

"¿Un poco¿Lo suficiente para despertarte?" preguntó ella inquisitivamente.

Winry tragó saliva "Bueno, me ha dolido más de un poco pero menos que mucho… Ha sido como… un malestar. Eso, un malestar. Sentí como se debe sentir alguien cuando bebe alguna bebida alcohólica muy fuerte, con esa sensación que se te quema el cuerpo por dentro¿sabe?" preguntó la chica, no muy convencida, mirando a Izumi "Bueno, le dije que era una tontería"

"Sí. Sobretodo por el hecho de que a Pinako-san le hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo y exactamente en el mismo instante"

"Pero eso no lo podemos atestiguar…"

"Winry, tu abuela se quejó por la madrugada. Tú tuviste dolores por la madrugada. No creo que esto sea sólo…"

Sin embargo, lo que Izumi creyera o no Winry no pudo saberlo, porque en aquél preciso instante Roze abrió la puerta sin llamar, con el bebé en brazos. Parecía tener prisa "Win-Winry-chan… el doctor dice que… que vayas"

Tal vez fue por la mirada de Roze, por la palidez de su piel o simplemente por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, que hizo que Winry empezara a asustarse de verdad. Se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de enfrente, seguida por Izumi y Roze.

* * *

Al colgó el teléfono, negando con la cabeza hacia su hermano y los demás presentes "Nada, no hay línea."

"Debe ser por la tormenta que está cayendo" murmuró Roy, sentado en su despacho, mirando por la ventana. Riza se encontraba junto a Al, con la mirada preocupada, intentando ayudarle a recuperar la línea del teléfono. Llevaban ya horas intentándolo, desde esa misma mañana cuando llamó Havoc, y aún no habían logrado nada.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y Edward entró con una mirada de derrota en sus ojos.

"¡Nii-san, estás empapado!" exclamó Al al verle. Riza rápidamente fue a buscar algunas toallas. "¿Has logrado contactar con Winry…?"

Edward le fulminó con la mirada, sin saber muy bien por qué. Al no quiso decir nada más; sabía que cuando su hermano se enfadaba, se enfadaba. Y ahora era uno de esos momentos en los cuales Edward no sabía del cierto con quién estaba enfadado, ni si lo estaba consigo mismo. Sólo sabía que necesitaba hablar con Winry, tranquilizarla, abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien, y no podía. Riza llegó con un par de toallas calientes para el alquimista, las cuales aceptó en silencio.

"Esto se está complicando" dijo Roy, no a modo de pregunta sino de rotunda afirmación. Como si la naturaleza quisiera decir que estaba de acuerdo, un imponente rayo se vislumbró detrás de Roy a través de los ventanales, seguido por el trueno al cabo de unos segundos.

Se estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, hasta que sonó el teléfono. Roy lo dejó sonar un par de veces, hasta que lo cogió "Al habla Mustang. Espero que sea importante"

Al otro lado del teléfono se oyó una voz de hombre nerviosa "¡Se-señor, necesitamos su presencia, esto es un caos¡Se han encontrado una docena de cuerpos en los suburbios de Central, en muy mal estado, y además…!"

"¡OFICIAL, cálmese!" dijo Roy, al tiempo que pulsaba un botón y la conversación se ampliaba a toda la sala para que los presentes pudieran oírla "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Señor, se han encontrado… die-dieciséis cadáveres en total alrededor de las zonas marginales de Central… to-todos los cuerpos… es decir… ningún cuerpo estaba… completo"

Edward y Alphonse se miraron. Riza se estremeció.

"Explíquese"

"Ve-verá… todos… estaban masacrados, señor… Ha sido horrible. Lo han descubierto dos oficiales que estaban de guardia, y ahora están rebiendo ayuda psicológica… ha sido…"

"Entiendo, ahora mismo voy"

"Hay-hay otra cosa… señor" dijo la voz con algo de timidez. "No sé si se lo habrán comunicado, pero…"

"¡DAISOUTO!" las puertas se abrieron y Fury y Farman entraron, ambos sacando el alma por la boca "¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!"

Edward se levantó como acto reflejo. Todo esto se estaba descontrolando.

Haciendo valía de su paciencia, aunque mostrando su clara preocupación, Mustang respiró hondo y miró a sus dos subordinados "Sorprendedme"

Farman fue el que habló "La prisión de las afueras… de alta seguridad… Una explosión, señor. No sabemos qué ha ocurrido, pero…"

Por su evidente cara, Roy estaba sorprendido. Riza miró preocupada a sus dos compañeros y murmuró "¿Cuántos presos han…?"

Ahora habló Fury "No… no queda nadie"

* * *

La tormenta estaba amainando, y sólo se oían truenos de vez en cuando a parte del repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales. Todo ese entorno daba aún más sensación de oscuridad, de soledad… Al menos, eso era lo que Winry creyó al entrar en la silenciosa habitación de Pinako, seguida por Izumi. Roze prefirió esperar fuera junto a Havoc.

El doctor, al verlas entrar, se levantó. Posó una mano en el hombro de Winry y la miró "Yo… de verdad que lo he intentado…"

No supo de dónde había salido esa sonrisa, pero se la enseñó al doctor "No se preocupe, ha hecho mucho por nosotras éstos días. Siempre se lo tendré en cuenta"

El doctor asintió levemente y salió de la habitación. Izumi observaba desde un segundo plano; su intención había sido quedarse afuera y dejar abuela y nieta a solas, pero le pilló por sorpresa cuando Winry le cogió la mano instintivamente y no se la soltó hasta que entraron ambas a la habitación.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su estado de ánimo no se pasara a su voz, Winry se sentó junto a la cama, al lado de Pinako "¿Me llamabas, baachan?"

"Sí, cariño, necesito decirte algo"

Winry se estremeció por dos cosas: nunca la había llamado cariño, nunca desde que le informó de la muerte de sus padres. Además, el tono de voz, tan débil, tan cansado, tan… resignado.

"Vamos, baachan, no hables como si mañana no fueras a estar. Hemos pasado por cosas peores. ¿Te acuerdas de ésa vez, cuando tenía diez años, que sin querer te empujé escaleras abajo y…?"

"Winry" la cortó Pinako "Por favor. Necesito contarte esto para irme en paz"

"¡NO!" exclamó ella, levantándose al instante. Izumi sólo observaba, con un semblante serio y triste. Winry inspiró y se volvió a sentar junto a su abuela "Por favor… no digas esas cosas. Mañana estarás mejor"

Pinako sonrió. A Izumi le pareció una sonrisa irónica, y por suerte la joven mecánica no notó ésa apreciación.

"Verás, hay algo que… que tengo que contarte. Algo que va relacionado con lo que me está pasando…"

La tez de Winry palideció "¿Qué quieres decir? Pero si tú decías que esto que nos pasaba, los mareos, los desmayos… que eran hereditarios. ¿O no?"

"Eso era, más bien, una mentira piadosa que hasta yo misma empezaba a creerme" Winry se la quedó mirando. Pinako prosiguió con susurros "Ni mi madre, ni su madre ni ninguna de las Rockbells habían tenido esto. Sólo me ocurre a mí, por culpa de una… un… un pacto. A Sara no le ocurrió nada porque no era una Rockbell, si bien se casó con tu padre. En cambio tú, que eres de mi descendencia…"

"Ba-baachan… me… me estás asustando, no sé dónde quieres llegar, pero…"

Pinako suspiró. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sus fantasmas.

"Pinako-san" Izumi habló por primera vez "Quizás sería mejor que…"

"No, Izumi; quédate" y acto seguido se volvió hacia su nieta "Por favor, acércame ése álbum de allí"

oOoOoOoOo

El sol estaba a punto de salir. Debían ser las seis de la mañana; los pájaros empezaban a cantar. La tormenta ya había pasado por completo, dejando tras de si unos campos húmedos y verdes. Roze se había quedado dormida junto al regazo de Havoc, ambos sentados en el suelo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Pinako. El médico hacía horas que se había ido.

Winry ya no seguía sentada en la cama de Pinako, dándole la mano. Estaba de pies, con los puños apretados. Izumi tampoco tenía esa expresión de tristeza y resignación. Se encontraba justo al lado de Winry. El álbum de fotos estaba abierto por una página en concreto, y se encontraba encima de Pinako. Ya no hablaba. Tampoco respiraba.

Pinako murió ése mismo amanecer, sin ser capaz de ver el sol de un nuevo día.

Fin del cap.7

_CONTINUARÁ_

_NA1:_ Todo es uno, uno es todo (_Zen wa ichi, ichi wa zen_ en japonés) es el 'enigma' que les planteó Izumi a los niños Elric durante su primer mes de prueba en la isla abandonada para permitirles ser sus discípulos.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todo el mundo, y perdón por la espera. Ya sé que han pasado dos meses y algo desde la última actualización. Sólo espero que éste capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo ) Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis review y me animáis a seguir!

Éste capítulo no ha tenido mucha 'acción', pero eso se irá arreglando en los próximos capítulos. Ah, y no me matéis por el final, porque entonces no podréis saber qué dijo Pinako xP

No querría daros falsas esperanzas, por eso os digo que el próximo capítulo va a tardar. No sé cuánto, pero sólo se que 1º de BATX no es como 4º de ESO, y que si el año pasado escribí poco durante el curso, éste año aún será peor u.u Sólo espero que me comprendáis.

PD: por cierto, lo digo para todo aquel que no lo sepa... todos esos fallos en los signos de puntuación (los interrogatorios, los exclamativos) no los hago yo, sino que se los come en beneficio de los escritores ingleses.

Y de nuevo, gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Nos vemos!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

18 de septiembre de 2005


	9. Caos y cambios

**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi es propiedad privada de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Square-Enix y toda la tropa que lo inventó. NO me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama argumental de la historia, basada en FMA.**

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

_Pinako suspiró. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sus fantasmas._

"_Pinako-san" Izumi habló por primera vez "Quizás sería mejor que…" _

"_No, Izumi; quédate" y acto seguido se volvió hacia su nieta "Por favor, acércame ése álbum de allí" _

oOoOoOoOo

_El sol estaba a punto de salir. Debían ser las seis de la mañana; los pájaros empezaban a cantar. La tormenta ya había pasado por completo, dejando tras de si unos campos húmedos y verdes. Roze se había quedado dormida junto al regazo de Havoc, ambos sentados en el suelo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Pinako. El médico hacía horas que se había ido. _

_Winry ya no seguía sentada en la cama de Pinako, dándole la mano. Estaba de pies, con los puños apretados. Izumi tampoco tenía esa expresión de tristeza y resignación. Se encontraba justo al lado de Winry. El álbum de fotos estaba abierto por una página en concreto, y se encontraba encima de Pinako. Ya no hablaba. Tampoco respiraba. _

_Pinako murió ése mismo amanecer, sin ser capaz de ver el sol de un nuevo día._

"**SAGITEKINA KOUKAN"**

**Cap.8 – Caos y cambios**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Lisa y llanamente, Central era un CAOS.

No sólo se habían encontrado veinte cuerpos descuartizados en los suburbios de la ciudad, lo cual implicaba que había uno o más asesinos sueltos por ella, sino que encima la prisión había sido objeto de un ataque y los centenares de presos habían escapado. No se había encontrado ni un guardia de seguridad en la prisión con vida.

Roy Mustang iba en el asiento de copiloto, mientras que a su lado Riza Hawkeye conducía el vehículo a toda velocidad a través de las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia la prisión. Habían formado dos grupos: ellos, junto a Fury, Breda y Farman se dirigían a la prisión (estos tres últimos en otro coche a parte) y Edward, Alphonse y otro séquito de soldados hacia la calle donde se había producido la matanza.

Roy miraba con sus ojo oscuros la ciudad, como si se hubiera perdido. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, pero era extraña la sensación que tenía de impotencia, de no saber qué hacer.

"No se preocupe, señor"

Roy se giró hacia Riza, la cual intercambiaba miradas hacia la carretera y a su derecha, donde se encontraba él, con rostro preocupado.

El alquimista de fuego suspiró y esbozó una media sonrisa "Te he dicho que me hables de tú a tú cuando estemos solos" dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Riza también suspiró y colocó durante un momento fugaz su mano en su hombro, para luego volver a colocarla en el volante. Al cabo de unos minutos de intensa conducción, el coche paró. Ambos bajaron del vehículo para contemplar mejor la prisión; o más bien lo que quedaba de ella…

Detrás suyo, el ruido de motores le indicó a Roy que sus demás subordinados y compañeros acababan de llegar también. Pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo apartar sus ojos azabache de ese desolador paisaje: una de las cuatro paredes que formaban una muralla alrededor del edificio en si se encontraba totalmente destrozada, en forma de círculo, como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Detrás de la muralla, la pared del edificio que se encontraba delante de ésta presentaba la misma similitud: un enorme agujero. Estaba claro que los presos habrían salido como locos ante tal oportunidad. Y lo que también estaba claro es que uno no 'rompía' así como así la seguridad de una prisión.

Roy tuvo la funesta sensación de que este suceso, los veinte cadáveres y la reaparición de los homúnculos estaban ligados.

oOoOoOoOo

No muy lejos de allí, Edward y Alphonse se encontraban justo delante de una bocacalle oscura, la cual estaba tapiada por un cartel militar donde se podía leer claramente "NO PASAR". Tuvieron que perder un par de minutos para intentar convencer a los dos oficiales que estaban de guardia que ellos tenían el permiso del General para ir a investigar. Cuando finalmente les permitieron entrar en la zona, ambos se taparon los orificios bucales y nasales con la mano, como un acto reflejo. Consecuencia de la fuerte peste a descomposición y sangre.

"Kami-sama…" musitó Al.

Edward soltó una risa irónica "Sí… seguro que todos estos también le llamaron… aunque no les escuchó"

La verdad es que ya sabían a qué se iban a enfrentar exactamente, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de verlo con los propios ojos. El paisaje que se tendía delante suyo era, simplemente, patético: hombres, algunas mujeres y un par o tres de niños se encontraban todos esparcidos alrededor de la calle. 'Esparcidos' en el sentido literal. Había cuerpos que, simplemente, más que cuerpos parecían trozos de carne.

"Es… horrible" murmuró el pequeño de los Elric.

Ed asintió dándole la razón. Todos eran moribundos, pobres que malvivían e intentaban sobrevivir como podían. Gente sin nombre, tal vez, imposibles de reconocer. ¿Sería casualidad que hubieran sido _precisamente_ los sin-nombre las víctimas? ¿Y si lo habían hecho con el propósito para que no pudiesen reconocer los cadáveres? Y si tal era el caso, ¿quién sería capaz de semejante atrocidad…?

Edward casi se echó a reír ante la obviedad de la pregunta: él. Ellos, más bien. Los homúnculos. Apretó los puños, como si en parte fuese culpa suya todo lo que estuviera pasando. ¿Por qué semejante matanza? Si hubieran desaparecido, como los presos (los cuales parecían haberse volatizado porque no había rastro de ellos, y eso que se contaban por centenas) sería lógico, porque tal vez los quisieran para hacer experimentos, como antaño con el Laboratorio núm.5… pero esto no tenía lógica alguna.

_Parece… parece que los hayan devorado por gusto… Para saciar su sed de comida… Pero no me imagino al cabrón de Envy… _

Edward abrió los ojos. "Comida… gula…"

Al lo miró "¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó, medio asqueado "¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, nii-san?"

Ed frunció el ceño y se giró hacia su hermano "¡No, Al! ¡¡Gluttony!"

Al frunció el ceño. Luego entendió "¿NANI? ¿Él… bueno, _esa cosa_ ha…?"

"Todo encaja…" musitó Ed "Fíjate en algunos cuerpos… los miembros han sido arrancados de cuajo. Y en otros casos, simplemente quedan trozos del cuerpo, como si alguien se los hubiera…"

"…Tragado" Al terminó la frase, pálido y con náuseas. Ed bajó la mirada hacia esos cuerpos inertes sin vida. No cabía la menor duda, Gluttony estaba vivo.

_Envy y Gluttony… ¿Eso significa que Gluttony mató a Dante? O mejor, ¿se la zampó?_ Poco a poco todo empezaba a cobrar lógica. _La carta… Envy parecía de lo más confiado en la carta… Pero dudo que haya logrado regresar sólo con la ayuda de Gluttony, porque ese monstruo sólo piensa en comer y comer… No… tiene que haber algo más… Alguien más… ¿Pero quién?_

"Nii-san… creo que tendríamos que irnos ya…" dijo Al, tirando de la manga de la chaqueta de Ed "Tenemos que contarle todo esto a Mustang y ayudar en la investigación…"

"Aa…"

Al empezó a andar para salir del oscuro y pestilente callejón. Ed, sin embargo, echó una última ojeada hacia atrás. Algo no acababa de cuadrar. Gluttony nunca antes había hecho algo así, o al menos desde que seguía fielmente los caprichos y órdenes de Lust. ¿Tal vez había encontrado un sustituto para ella…?

"Vamos, nii-san, no te quedes parado… o al menos, no _aquí_" le reprendió su hermano, ya desde la calle principal. Ed frunció el ceño y empezó a andar, intentando poner orden a sus multitudinarios pensamientos.

Y paró en seco.

"¿Nii-san? ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre ahora?" preguntó el hermano menor al ver que su hermano no se decidía a andar.

Él levantó la mirada hacia Al, con los ojos dorados contraídos por el miedo "Al… ¿no has notado…nada?"

Alphonse frunció el entrecejo "¿Nada…? ¿A qué te…?"

Edward miraba hacia un punto en lo más alto del edificio que había delante suyo "He tenido… la sensación de que alguien nos observaba" Al también miró hacia allí. Pero no había nadie.

"¿Nii…?"

"Esos ojos… y esa cara…"

Al empezó a preocuparse de veras "¿Qu…?"

Edward no pudo pronunciar nada más. Simplemente le vino a la cabeza una imagen de una niña risueña y un gran perro de pelaje blanco… al tiempo que una inocente voz de niña pequeña exclamaba '_¿Quieres jugar conmigo?'_

oOoOoOoOo

Muy amenas a todo esto se encontraban Izumi, Roze, Winry y el acompañante de ésta última, Havoc. Él estaba comprando los billetes de tren para volver de nuevo a Central, cuando Izumi se le acercó por detrás y le tendió un billete.

"Toma, cómprame otro para mi"

Ambos se miraron por un momento, y finalmente Havoc lo cogió.

"Demo, no hace falta que venga Izumi-san" murmuró Winry, sorprendida.

"Yo decidiré lo que haga falta, ¿entendido?" murmuró ella, girándose de repente con una mirada que Winry creyó que tuvo que usar 'con' sus amigos durante su entrenamiento.

"Um, claro"

Winry se giró y empezó a hablar y a despedirse de Roze, la cual llevaba al pequeño bebé en brazos. Izumi se quedó mirando a la chica de dorados cabellos con resentimiento. Hacía veinticuatro horas que había muerto Pinako, y esa misma mañana habían realizado el entierro, al que había asistido todo el pueblo, pues la conocida Pinako-baachan había sido muy querida y respetada por todos, tanto como mecánica como persona. Aún así, Izumi miró con recelos a Winry: no la había visto llorar, y lucía en su rostro una expresión anti-emocional. _Tal vez aún no lo ha asimilado; estas cosas tardan un tiempo en… afectar. Pero… aún así… Su comportamiento durante el entierro…_

**Flash-back**

_Se encontraba justo detrás de Winry, la cual iba vestida con un simple vestido largo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, y se había dejado el pelo suelto para la ocasión, sin su habitual moño (Na1) y con la expresión perdida. No profería ninguna emoción en su rostro. ¿Pero eso era bueno o malo, se preguntó Izumi? _

_La pequeña tumba se encontraba ubicada justo al lado, y en paralelo, de las que correspondían al matrimonio Rockbell. Algunos ahora empezaban a mirar a Winry con ojos de lástima, ya que familiarmente hablando había acabado de perecer el último miembro de la familia que le quedaba. Pero muy lejos de mostrar tristeza, Winry se encontraba a primera fila, observando la tumba grisácea y depositando en ella un modesto ramo de lirios blancos, los favoritos de Pinako._

_Cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado y paulatinamente los invitados fueron marchándose, Izumi se acercó a Winry y apoyó una mano en su hombro desnudo. Ella ni se inmutó, simplemente seguía observando la tumba. Silenciosamente, Izumi se marchó del cementerio junto con Roze (Havoc, respetando el deseo de soledad de la chica, se había apartado de ella y la esperaba a la salida). No fue hasta pasada la hora de comer cuando ella y Havoc volvieron, ambos conversando. _

"_Esta misma tarde nos volvemos a Central" había dicho, con expresión decidida y muy diferente a la dada esa mañana. _

"_¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?" le había respondido Roze "Quiero decir, ¿no va a venir nadie más para…?" _

_Winry la miró sonriendo "No, no queda más familia para plañir a Pinako-baachan" _

_Roze se quedó pálida, consciente de que había metido la pata, y prefirió no decir nada más. Winry prosiguió._

"_Además, creo que seré de mayor utilidad en Central, ayudando a Ed y Al que no estando aquí sin hacer nada. Y por lo que me ha dicho ahora Havoc mientras veníamos, parece ser que las cosas por Central se han agravado" _

'_¿Se han agravado?' Había pensado Izumi. 'Entonces…' _

**Fin del flash-back**

"¡Hasta la próxima!" dijo Winry desde la ventanilla del tren, junto a Izumi y Havoc.

"Que tengáis un buen viaje. Y por favor, mantenedme informada. Vendría con vosotros, pero…"

Winry negó con la cabeza "Uun, tú tienes que cuidar del pequeño Joe, ¿no es cierto? Si ocurre algo te lo diremos, tranquila" dijo, sonriendo. A la lejanía se oyó el pitido del tren, y los últimos gritos de aviso del encargado para los pasajeros. A los pocos segundos, el tren empezó a moverse, y poco a poco la figura de Roze y de la estación de Rizembool se fueron miniaturizando hasta el punto de desaparecer en el lejano horizonte.

"Bueno… si no hay imprevistos, creo que tendríamos que llegar a Central al poco de oscurecer" murmuró Havoc, acomodándose en el asiento.

"Ajá. Ya tengo ganas de ver a mis estúpidos discípulos, juju" murmuró Izumi para descargar un poco la tensión del día. Winry esbozó una sonrisa y se quedó mirando a través del cristal, apoyando el codo en la ventana y la palma de la mano en la mejilla derecha.

'_Couhg, couhg' _

"…perdón" dijo Winry, aclarándose la garganta "¿Tenéis un poco de agua?" murmuró, saliendo de su estado de trance. Havoc le dio un poco de agua gentilmente y todo volvió a estar como debiera. Sin embargo, Izumi no parecía tranquila. Winry estaba sufriendo diversos ataques de tos, y sumando eso al leve desmayo que tuvo cuando estaba en Central…

…Más lo que les había contado Pinako.

oOoOoOoOo

"Eres un niño maaaalo, malo, malo" murmuró la pequeña Lust.

Gluttony bajó la cabeza, apenado y con ojos de pena.

Lust sonrió "Bueeeeeeno, no tan malo. Pero él nos dijo que no llamáramos mucho la atención, ¿recuerdas?" Gluttony asintió "Te dije que podías comerte a cuatro o cinco, ¡pero no a todos los que estaban allí!" dijo, de brazos cruzados. Glutonny aún agachó más la cabeza.

Estaba oscureciendo. Allá abajo aún se encontraban algunos oficiales, los cuales seguían yendo como locos de arriba abajo intentando poner orden a la situación.

"¿Se…se enfadará?" murmuró Gluttony con una voz llena de temor "N-No quiero que Papá se enfade…"

Lust pasó confortablemente su bracito alrededor del cuello de Gluttony "Bueno, yo intentaré convencerle para que no te castigue, ¿vale? Al fin y al cabo sólo tenías hambre"

Gluttony asintió esperanzadoramente. En cambio, Lust seguía observando recelosa hacia abajo. El chico de antes había estado a punto de descubrirla, ¿o tal vez la había visto?

Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho que no le gustaba nada. Además, esos ojos dorados de aquél chico… los recordaba. Sí, le sonaban de algo… ¿pero de qué? Ella había sido recién creada. No le sonaba haber visto a ese chico nunca antes… y sin embargo tenía como un dejà-vú.

'_¡Alexander, vamos a jugar!' _

Lust abrió los ojos. _Q-Qué… ¿Qué es esto?_

Guttony se la quedó mirando sin entender a qué se debía ese cambio de comportamiento.

'_Alphonse-niichan, Edward-niichan…'_

Al ver que Lust no respondía y que tenía sus preciosos ojos púrpuras perdidos, empezó a asustarse como un niño pequeño que ve que su mamá está enferma.

'¿Queréis jugar…?'

"¡N-Noooo! ¡Fuera! ¡Malditos ojos…!"

"Lust…Lust…"

"¡FUERA! ¡¡NO!"

Las voces cesaron, las imágenes se fueron. Miró hacia un lado, donde se encontraba Gluttony.

"Lust…Lust…"

Ella le acarició la cabeza "Ya…está. T-Tranquilo… Ya pasó todo…"

Gluttony cerró los ojos, contento de ver que su Lust se había recuperado.

La pequeña miró hacia el cielo nocturno, confundida.

_O eso…creo…_

oOoOoOoOo

"Así que Gluttony" repitió Roy.

Edward, Alphonse, Roy y sus hombres se encontraban en la oficina principal de los Cuarteles Generales. Ed y Al acababan de llegar y les habían explicado todo lo que sus cinco sentidos habían captado en el escenario de la masacre, así como sus suposiciones y la sensación de que eso era sólo un preámbulo.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que pretenden, pero esto se está descontrolando" murmuró Al "¿Y no han intentado contactar más con vosotros? Por medio de fax, quiero decir"

Riza negó con la cabeza. Los presentes se sumieron en un silencio, cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y entro un oficial.

"Señor, las fotografías que había pedido. Acabamos de enviar una copia al Parlamento"

Roy miró a la cara del soldado, y por su rostro comprobó que algo iba mal. El soldado le entregó un sobre blanco a Roy y se retiró. Roy abrió el sobre y de él sacó cuatro fotografías, todas hechas desde una distancia y altura diferentes sobre un mismo sitio.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué son?" preguntó Al. Edward, al observar el rictus de Roy frunció el ceño y se adelantó para verlas.

En esas fotos aparecía un espacio concreto de una zona estéril periférica de la prisión en cuestión. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba más la atención era el enorme y complejo círculo de alquimia que estaba allí trazado. Ed lo observó durante unos segundos y resopló.

"Así que por eso han desaparecido todos los presos" murmuró Ed. Al, que acababa de ver las fotografías, enmudeció.

"N-no me digas… ¿Los transmutaron para crear otra piedra filosofal? ¿Allí afuera?..."

Roy no dijo nada. Como correctamente se dice, la ausencia de palabras constata los hechos. Al bajó la cabeza, compadeciéndose de todos los criminales que –si bien algunos podrían habérselo merecido- habían sido asesinados, seguramente sin darse cuenta.

"Alguien les instigó a hacerlo" murmuró Roy "Alguien tuvo que ser el cabecilla… alguien en quien confiaran, alguien que les guiara para escapar de la prisión; sino, no se hubieran fiado"

"Envy es multiforme" aclaró Ed, como recordatorio. Roy asintió "Seguro que cambió su aspecto al de algún infeliz para ejercer de líder entre los presos… Maldito…"

Hubo unos segundos de cavilación, interrumpidos por el chirrido del fax de Roy. Todos enmudecieron al ver el papel, pero Roy les tranquilizó al ver que tenía el sello militar.

"Es de Havoc, señor" dijo Riza, cogiéndolo.

Ed y Al se miraron.

"Léelo" dijo Roy.

"Sí. Abreviando, dice que esta misma noche llegan a Central en el penúltimo tren. Viene con Winry-chan y Curtis-san"

_¿Sensei también?_ Pensó Ed, extrañado. _Seguro que la muy tonta está preocupada por nosotros. Honestamente…_

"Nii-san, tenemos que ir a ver a Winry"

Él asintió. Ni tan sólo habían podido darle el pésame. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Se habría sentido sola? ¿Tal vez traicionada al no haber estado ellos en el funeral? ¿Al no haber estado él? ¿Le habría echado tanto de menos ella a él como él a ella?

"¡Argh!" Ed se sacudió la cabeza, alejando todos esos pensamientos dudosos de la cabeza. Alphonse se lo miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.

"Bueno, creo que por hoy ya he abusado demasiado de vosotros" dijo Roy, levantándose.

"Ja, no puedo creer que lo reconozcas, por alguna vez en tu vida" murmuró Ed, escéptico.

"Cállate, enano"

"¡¿A QUÉ ENANO TE REFIERES! ¡¡Casi soy tan alto como tu!"

"Ahí está: el 'casi'"

Al cabo de unos minutos durante los cuales Al intentó por todos los medios de separar a su hermano de saltarle a la yugular a Roy, éste les envió un vehículo y se dirigieron hacia la estación. Al llegar allí, tuvieron que hacer tiempo durante un par de horas, aunque lo aprovecharon discutiendo acerca de los últimos hechos. Así, casi sin darse cuenta, oyeron el lejano pitido del tren a la distancia. Ambos se pusieron de pie al instante.

Había poca gente a esas horas en la estación, y la mayoría eran funcionarios; así que las típica familias con niños pequeños esperando a sus papás/mamás no estaban; eso daba un aire aún más tétrico a la estación, y si ya de por sí habían de afrontar el hecho de la pérdida de Pinako y los ánimos de Winry…

"¡Ah! ¡Allí están mis estúpidos discípulos!" exclamó una voz familiar que hizo que Edward y Alphonse se tensaran completamente.

"Ho-hola, sensei. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?" dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Ya lo creo, ya lo creo"

"¿Y…?" dijo Ed. No hizo falta acabar la frase, porque en ese preciso instante bajaba Havoc con una maleta que, según dedujo, sería de Winry. A continuación bajó ella. La primera impresión que tuvo al verla es que había adelgazado (cosa casi imposible, porque no habían pasado muchos días) junto con una sensación de descuido; llevaba el pelo suelto, sin peinar, y continuaba con su habitual ropa de viaje, como si su apariencia no le interesaba en lo más mínimo (cosa extraña en ella).

"Hola" dijo ella, mirando hacia Al. Ed se quedó estático, mirándola.

"Winry, no sabes cuánto…"

Ella asintió en silencio y abrazó a Al tristemente, y durante unos segundos permanecieron así, abrazados. Luego, la muchacha giró sus talones hacia Ed. Le miró durante un instante y volvió a bajar la mirada. Ed frunció el ceño. No entendía qué rayos le ocurría, pero estaba claro que ese no era el momento de decir algo como 'hey, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme después de tantos días?', así que optó por el común: "Lo siento muchísimo. Sentimos no haber podido estado allí contigo"

Ella sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza "No pasa nada. No os preocupéis" y no dijo nada más. Ni dos besos, ni abrazo, nada más. "Er… estoy algo cansada… ¿Podríamos ir tirando hacia el hotel?" dijo, volviéndole la espalda a Ed y mirando a Havoc. Él asintió y empezó a andar. Todos le siguieron, excepto Ed.

Justo cuando Winry pasó por su lado, él le cogió el brazo con cuidado pero con dureza.

"Oye, ¿qué diablos…?"

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque la chica se soltó del agarre con brusquedad. "Pero… ¡oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Ella ni le miró "Nada. Estoy cansada, ¿te importa?"

Edward tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Los demás seguían andando adelante, y ahora ellos se habían quedado bastante rezagados.

"Pues…¡sí, me importa! ¿Qué te pasa?"

Ella le dirigió una mirada fúnebre "Oh nada. Sólo se acaba de morir mi abuela" dijo con sarcasmo. El exalquimista nacional casi no daba crédito a esa conversación tan zúrrela que estaban teniendo. En su cabeza él había imaginado la escena como la típica en las películas: ella se hubiera echado llorando en sus brazos, desconsolada, y él la hubiera consolado y apoyado; en cambio, Winry se echaba a los brazos de Al (había sido un abrazo, pensó la parte positiva de Ed, pero aún así…) y a él ni le miraba a los ojos.

"Winry, oye… no entiendo nada. Somos mayorcitos, ¿no? Pues dime sin tapujos en qué RAYOS te he podido ofender durante estos días durante los cuales no he podido ni verte. ¿O es que tal vez te sientes mal porque no pude estar al entierro? ¡Joder, lo siento, pero aquí también hemos tenido mucho alboroto y…!"

"¡Que no es eso!" exclamó ella, elevando también la voz "¡Simplemente…!" pero se paró al instante. Bajó de nuevo la mirada, apretando los puños.

"¿Simplemente QUÉ?" dijo Ed, echo una furia él también. No entendía nada, y su corto temperamento no ayudaba a calmar la situación. Aún así, se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse y, inspirando hondo, resopló "Winry. Entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad. Ha sido una gran pérdida; de hecho, para mí era como una abuela como lo es para ti. Nos ha cuidado siempre y…"

"No es eso, Edward" dijo ella, en un susurro.

Ed la miró con inquietud a los ojos. Raramente le llamaba por su nombre entero, y cuando lo hacía implicaba que la conversación era seria "¿Entonces qué es? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Estas enferma? ¡¿Qué otro maldito motivo puede haber para que ni siquiera me mires a los ojos! ¿O es que quieres que me ponga de rodillas para que me abraces?"

Ella curvó los labios en una media sonrisa que no gustó a Ed. Luego volvió a su expresión neutral. Alzó la vista y los ojos azules desafiaron a los claros.

"No lees entre líneas, ¿eh? Te estoy _intentando_ dar a entender que se acabó" dijo ella, con voz dura y firme.

Él parpadeó "¿Que se acabó el _qué_?" dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño, ¿por qué costaba tanto?

"Tú. Y yo. Se acabó"

FIN DEL CAP.8

_Continuará _

**Notas de la Autora**

-Daisouto: Generalísimo

-Kami-sama: Dios

-nii-san: hermano (mayor)

-nani: ¿qué/cómo?

-Aa/Ee: forma masculina/femenina de decir 'sí', afirmación.

-Demo: pero

-Edo y Aru: Ed y Al pronunciándolo en japonés.

-onii-chan: hermanito (cariñoso). Al decir Edward-niichan y Alphonse-niichan, quedaría como 'hermanito Edward, hermanito Alphonse', si bien el que lo dice no tiene por qué tener un vínculo de sangre necesariamente.

NA1: En este fanfic, Winry va vestida al igual que va en la película. Para los que no la hayáis visto o no sepáis a qué me refiero, lleva el pelo recogido al estilo de Riza; viste una camisa blanca sin mangas y cuello alto, un chaleco marrón, unos pantalones oscuros tres cuartos y unas botas blancas altas :)

NA2 (Importante): me he dado cuenta de un fallo. Al haber el Parlamento en Central, no puede haber Daisouto (ya que en la serie era más un dictador que un general), así que de ahora en adelante voy a llamar a Roy como General, pero no como 'generalísimo', sino como el máximo responsable de los militares.

¡Hola a todos! Siento la demora, pero ya avisé que iba a tardar. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, aprovechando que acabo de ver la película de FMA traducida (y por consiguiente, entendida al 100) para acabar éste octavo capítulo. Ya casi creo que voy a aprovechar y a desearos unas muy felices Navidades y un próspero año nuevo, porque el próximo capítulo no sé cuánto tardará (risa nerviosa).

Para variar, os tengo que agradecer la cantidad de reviews. ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, SOYS LOS MEJORES! Si hay algo que me anime a ponerme a escribir es encontrar un nuevo review en la cuenta de correo.

Pasando ya al tema del capítulo: muchos de vosotros me habéis pedido que no utilice tantos "japonesismos" y de no poder evitarlo, que ponga la traducción. Bueno, no puedo evitarlo (XD) así que os iré poniendo aquí el vocabulario.

Y again, gracias a: **Kitsuky-san, tenshi, fallen angel, Yuffie** (wiii wapa, aquí está ya el cap8 jejeje), **JKRanIV** (la meva noieta D espero que te haya gustado éste cap), **Dolphin-chan, f-zelda, Pilita-chan, Fire-Water032, Shiras Kino, Akiko-sama, Luin-fanel, mara, Mizi Elric, Aome Hiroshima, gdfg, anónima, LR-CHAN, elanor, luciana, roxana **y a **RockbellWinry**, gracias a tods por interesaros por mi fic y mandarme el review.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Como son vacaciones de Navidad es posible que escriba más a menudo, así que no creo que el siguiente capítulo tarde más que el que ha tardado éste (aunque no prometo nada, siempre hay imprevistos). Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. ¡Cuidaos gente!

Jya ne,

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

21-12-05


	10. Farsa

**Si Hagane no Renkinjutsushi me perteneciera, no estaría aquí, escribiendo fanfics, sino en mi isla particular tomando el sol con Ed. Sight.**

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

"_Winry, oye… no entiendo nada. Somos mayorcitos, ¿no? Pues dime sin tapujos en qué RAYOS te he podido ofender durante estos días durante los cuales no he podido ni verte. ¿O es que tal vez te sientes mal porque no pude estar al entierro? ¡Joder, lo siento, pero aquí también hemos tenido mucho alboroto y…!"_

"_¡Que no es eso!" exclamó ella, elevando también la voz "¡Simplemente…!" pero se paró al instante. Bajó de nuevo la mirada, apretando los puños._

"_¿Simplemente QUÉ?" dijo Ed, echo una furia él también. No entendía nada, y su corto temperamento no ayudaba a calmar la situación. Aún así, se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse y, inspirando hondo, resopló "Winry. Entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad. Ha sido una gran pérdida; de hecho, para mí era como una abuela como lo es para ti. Nos ha cuidado siempre y…"_

"_No es eso, Edward" dijo ella, en un susurro._

_Ed la miró con inquietud a los ojos. Raramente le llamaba por su nombre entero, y cuando lo hacía implicaba que la conversación era seria "¿Entonces qué es? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Estas enferma? ¡¿Qué otro maldito motivo puede haber para que ni siquiera me mires a los ojos?! ¿O es que quieres que me ponga de rodillas para que me abraces?" _

_Ella curvó los labios en una media sonrisa que no gustó a Ed. Luego volvió a su expresión neutral. Alzó la vista y los ojos azules desafiaron a los claros. _

"_No lees entre líneas, ¿eh? Te estoy intentando dar a entender que se acabó" dijo ella, con voz dura y firme._

_Él parpadeó "¿Que se acabó el qué?" dijo. _

_Ella frunció el ceño, ¿por qué costaba tanto? _

"_Tú. Y yo. Se acabó" _

"**SAGITEKINA KOUKAN****"**

**Cap.9 -Farsa**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

"Hum, qué fragancia tan agradable" dijo una voz con sarcasmo.

El padre de los Homúnculos se giró. Envy, Lust y Gluttony acababan de entrar en la oscura sala en el centro de la cual había dibujado un enorme círculo de alquimia; justo en medio se encontraban, apilonados, un montón de cadáveres.

"Puaj. Qué asco" murmuró Lust, tapándose la nariz.

Sin embargo, Él ignoró tanto a Envy como a Lust, y se giró hacia Gluttony "Ven".

Lust, que se había imaginado lo que iba a pasar, se interpuso entre los dos "Papi, un momento. No es culpa suya; no supe vigilarlo bien, él sólo tenía hambre, no quería…" sin embargo, la mirada que esos ojos dorados le enviaron hizo que enmudeciera y callara. Gluttony, viendo que no tenía otra salida, empezó a seguir a su padre cabizbajo, como un niño pequeño al que han pillado comiéndose la tarta a escondidas. Ambos desaparecieron tras una puerta secundaria, y acto seguido se pudo ver un reflejo de luz azulada.

"¿Qué le está haciendo, Envy?" preguntó la niña.

"¿Es que no lo ves, cría?" respondió Envy a modo de respuesta, con su habitual sonrisa socarrona en los labios. La verdad es que ahora las cosas se iban a poner más interesantes. El anterior Gluttony era muy aburrido con esos pseudos-sentimientos hacia Lust; ahora sólo iba a quedar de él su nombre, Gluttony: gula.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Se empezaron a oír gritos extraños dentro de la puerta, y ruidos de objetos al caer. La puerta volvió a abrirse, y salió Él con total parsimonia, cerrando la puerta con un círculo de alquimia; aún así, los ruidos no cesaban.

Avanzó hacia el centro de la sala, donde se encontraban los cadáveres. Miró hacia las ventanas, a través de las cuales se reflejaba la oscuridad de la noche y la tenue luz de la luna creciente. Su cabellera dorada ondeaba ligeramente al son del viento que entraba a través de un cristal roto.

"¿Las órdenes?"

El hombre pareció salir de su estado de ensimismamiento y se volvió hacia sus dos homúnculos.

"Ya falta poco para la Noche Blanca" dijo, a modo de respuesta. Luego miró por la ventana, donde se reflejaba la luna en el cristal; le quedaban pocos días para estar llena.

oOoOoOoOo

Si Roy hubiera aparecido vestido con un tutú rosa y todos los demás hubieran salido de las sombras, exclamando '¡Inocente, inocente!', vale, quizás sí que se habría reído (sobretodo si hubiera visto –_remarcando_- a ROY en tutú ROSA).

Pero Roy no estaba en tutú rosa.

No había nadie allí para decir inocente, inocente.

Sólo estaban él y Winry.

"¿Qué?" dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

Winry se mordió el labio inferior. Vale, Ed empieza a ponerse nervioso; muy nervioso. Durante un breve instante le miró, y encontró esos dos chispeantes ojos dorados mirándola con el ceño muy fruncido.

"Lo siento, Ed, no pretendía ser tan brusca, sólo que…" dijo, utilizando un tono neutral. Al ver que Ed seguía mirándola expectante, la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciendo ademán de irse y murmurando un último "Se acabó."

"¿Qué?" murmuró el chico de la trenza "Winry, espera, un momento, ¿hm? A ver si lo he entendido" dijo Ed, rascándose la cabeza "¿Que **QUÉ**?"

Winry no le miraba a los ojos. Edward sí; la cogió por el mentón y la obligó a mirarle, pero a Ed no le dio tiempo a mirar en sus ojos puesto que una chispa azulada de alquimia se interpuso entre ellos. Ambos se separaron, como si se acabaran de electrocutar.

"¿Qué… qué haces?" preguntó Winry entre enfadada y asustada, olvidando por un momento la situación en que se encontraban ambos.

Ed miró sus manos, confundido "Yo… yo no he… ¡No cambies de tema!" exclamó él, enfadado y con los puños apretados.

"¡Has sido tú el que ha empezado a hacer…!" de repente Winry se calló. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de Ed, y su tez palideció a la velocidad de la luz. Parecía que hubiera entendido algo. "Oh, no… no, no, no…"

"¿Winry, qué pasa? ¿Te ha hecho daño?" dijo él, acercándose para tocarle la mejilla con el rostro, preocupado.

"¡NO…!" dijo ella, separándose bruscamente "¡…me toques…!"

Edward se quedó como si acabara de recibir una puñalada en el corazón. Pero aún le sorprendió más ver que Winry parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sin decir nada más, Winry empezó a caminar a paso ligero hacia la salida de la estación –dónde Al, Havoc e Izumi ya deberían estar, esperándoles – dejando a un taciturno Ed sin entender absolutamente nada de nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese corto espacio de tiempo, mirándose ambas manos. ¿Por qué había utilizado la alquimia antes sin quererlo? No le había pasado nunca.

No hizo falta ser un gran vidente para darse cuenta de que algo extraño había ocurrido. Las miradas de Al e Izumi no paraban de dirigirse a Winry y Ed, recíprocamente (Havoc simplemente pasaba del tema, porque básicamente no era de su incumbencia y su prioridad era proteger a Winry Rockbell, no infiltrarse en su vida personal). Alphonse intentó sonsacarle algo a su hermano durante la travesía en coche hasta el hotel de los militares, pero fue evadido por esas miradas características de su hermano que más que miradas parecían puñaladas para que dejara estar el tema… por ahora.

"Nii-san…" murmuró Alphonse cuando se encontraron ambos a solas en el pasillo del hotel; Winry e Izumi estaban abajo, cenando con Havoc porque en el tren no les habían servido cena, y Edward por algún extraño motivo no había querido unírseles. Alphonse le había seguido.

"Hmm" murmuró Ed, el cual se encontraba delante de la puerta de su habitación, entreabriéndola.

A Alphonse le hirió el tono monótono de su hermano, pero no quiso hacer una montaña de un grano de arena: el que lo estaba pasando mal ahora mismo era su hermano, y él iba a averiguar por qué.

"¿Podemos hablar?" aventuró él, tocando el hombro de su hermano mayor. Él no se movió, simplemente suspiró "Es por Winry" afirmó Al.

"Aa" murmuró Ed.

Al frunció el ceño "¿Otra pelea? Mooou, nii-san, siempre estáis igual. No tienes que ponerte así, ahora no hay que distanciarse de Winry; cualquier rencilla que hayáis podido tener debéis olvidarla. Winry no pasa por un buen momento, necesitamos apoyarla en todo. Tenéis que olvidaros de vuestras batallas diarias"

"No" murmuró Ed. Al paró de hablar en seco. El tono casi inexpresivo de su hermano empezaba a preocuparlo "No es una 'batalla diaria' más. Es…" volvió a suspirar "No lo sé. No sé nada. No entiendo nada de nada…" a medida que seguía hablando, Edward iba subiendo de tono "Esa estúpida psicópata de las máquinas… ¿Es que no piensa en nada? ¡Tiene la cabeza llena de serrín o qué! ¿¿Es que no se da cuenta de nada??" Al, por su parte, observaba impaciente a su hermano. Nunca antes le había visto tan enfadado; al menos, no con Winry "¡Cree que me voy a rendir! ¡JA! ¡Lo tiene claro!"

El pequeño Elric juntó las cejas en signo de incomprensión "¿Rendirte en qué? ¿En intentar hacer las paces con ella?" preguntó él. Edward por un momento flaqueó. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a hablar acerca de su relación con Winry. Al no sabía nada; ¿tal vez tendría que decírselo? Eso es lo que le murmuró una vocecilla en su interior, pero no le hizo caso: ¿para qué necesitaba saberlo de momento? De todos modos, ahora según le había dicho Winry entre él y ella no había nada (aquí Ed notó una sensación de vacío en el estómago; el hecho de pensar en ello le hacía revolverle las tripas). Cuando volvieran las cosas a su cauce, entonces sería el momento de hacerlo público; o al menos de decírselo a Al.

"Será mejor que vayamos a la cama, mañana será un día agotador" dijo finalmente Ed. "Con todo lo que está pasando en Central…"

"Sí, claro… buenas noches, nii-san" murmuró Al, yéndose hacia su habitación. No era tonto. Ya no era un niño. Sabía cuándo su hermano le mentía (que equivalía prácticamente a nunca) y cuándo le ocultaba información. Eso sí que pasaba más a menudo, normalmente para protegerlo de algún peligro. Pero Al ya no era un niño, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué estaba pasando. _Pero de momento será mejor que descanse un poco._

Winry tenía la mirada en el suelo. Se encontraba recostada al canto del pasadizo donde estaban los hermanos Elric, situada en un ángulo muerto para que ellos no la pudiesen ver; sus pasos la habían llevado hasta allí después de disculparse y decir que no tenía apetito. Había llegado justo para oír la conversación entre los hermanos y los gritos del hermano mayor.

Cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, después de oír el 'Buenas noches' de Al, Winry salió de su escondrijo con naturalidad y se dirigió al corredor donde estaban antes los hermanos para dirigirse a su habitación (que, evidentemente, seguía siendo la misma que antes de haberse ido a Rizembool: justo delante de la de Edward y al lado de la de Alphonse). Aún así, se quedó de piedra cuando vio que el que había entrado en su habitación había sido Al, y que en el vacío corredor ahora se encontraban ella y Ed, el cual, que seguía recostado mirando la puerta de su habitación (parecía que se debatiera en entrar o no entrar) se había girado para ver el recién llegado… que resultó ser la fuente de su preocupación.

Winry no dejó transmitir ninguna emoción.

"Ah, hola Ed" dijo ella, sonriendo. "No has bajado a cenar"

El chico de la trenza no sonrió. "Ya, bueno. Se me ha quitado el apetito."

_Ya de paso di '…por tu culpa'_, pensó la mecánica mientras su sonrisa flaqueaba.

"Umm, en fin… ha sido un viaje largo y… ayer no dormí mucho, así que… buenas noches, Ed."

Ed la seguía mirando con aquella mirada que la hacía sentir tan culpable.

"Claro. Que descanses"

Justo cuando Winry abrió la puerta de su habitación, Ed volvió a llamarla.

"Que sepas que te dejo marchar ahora porque necesitas dormir, pero mañana quiero hablar contigo, Winry."

Winry cometió el error de girarse y mirarle.

"Ed… ya te he dicho que…"

"Ni Ed ni nada" replicó él duramente "Y ni se te pase por la cabeza intentar darme esquinazo, friki de los automails. Mañana hablaremos y me escucharás y arreglaremos todo este lío, ¿vale?"

Winry bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Ed suspiró y se acercó a la mecánica, y sin darle tiempo a ésta para apartarse la besó en la mejilla. Y justo como había pasado cada vez que ambos mantenían contacto físico, unas chispas de alquimia aparecieron. Pero estas fueron un poco más fuertes que las anteriores, y el calambrazo más fuerte.

"¡Lo siento!" gritó Ed, apartándose de Winry.

"No pasa n-nada" sollozó.

Ed la miró, preocupado, al ver que la chica estaba a punto de llorar "Lo-lo siento mucho, ¿te ha dolido? No sé qué me pasa últimamente, no entiendo por qué no puedo controlar… te prometo que intentaré… no llores, por favor, lo siento…"

Winry seguía sollozando, mientras alguna que otra lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y se las secaba de inmediato. "Ya-ya te he dicho que no me ha dolido… n-no lloro por eso. Da-da igual. Buenas n-noches."

"¡No, no da igual!" replicó Ed, poniendo el pie en la puerta de la chica para que ésta no cerrara. "Al cuerno, hablemos AHORA" dijo el chico.

"¿Q-qué?" sollozó ella, que aún seguía llorando, intentando cerrar la puerta. "¡N-No digas tonterías! Ya es ta-tarde, quiero dormir y… n-no tengo nada que decirt…"

"Ya sé que estás cansada, yo también lo estoy, ¿vale? Pero no pienso esperar a mañana para hablar contigo después de esto. Apártate" dijo el chico, haciendo fuerza para abrir la puerta. Winry no se movió "Winry, voy a entrar, si cierras abriré con alquimia… ahórrame el numerito, por favor."

La chica sonrió "¿Esto no podría considerarse acoso?"

Ed también sonrió y entró en la habitación de la chica después que esta abriera la puerta.

"C-Creo que hemos despertado a todo el hotel con nuestros gritos" murmuró Winry, cerrando la puerta tras de él y encendiendo una luz pequeña. Se terminó de secar los ojos, respiró hondo y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Ed, con total confianza, se sentó en la cama de manera que ambos quedaban casi cara a cara.

"Nah… Al no pudo dormir durante años por culpa de la armadura. Cuando duerme ahora es peor que un oso en hibernación… y sólo estamos nosotros tres en este pasillo, por suerte." Ed también sonrió; parecía que la tensión de unos segundos antes se había evaporado y volvían a ser los mismos que días antes. Pero al cabo de unos momentos ambos se quedaron en silencio; Ed sabía que él tenía que ser el primero en hablar (por algo había insistido tanto en entrar), pero ahora no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Mira…"

"Oye…"

Ambos se callaron a la vez, ya que habían hablado al mismo momento. Se miraron y empezaron a reír, como si fuesen críos. Winry pensó que la situación en sí no tenía ni pies ni cabeza; para empezar, no tendría ni que haber dejado entrar a Ed. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Y ahora los dos ahí riendo como si no pasara nada… justo el mismo día en que Pinako…

Quizás porque Ed también estuviese pensando lo mismo, o quizás porque vio que de repente la expresión de Winry se había ensombrecido, se decidió a hablar, y lo hizo de un tirón.

"Mira, Winry" murmuró el chico, bajando la mirada. "Desde que me has dicho _eso_ antes no he parado de pensar en ello", parecía que Winry iba a interrumpir pero el chico fue más rápido. "No, déjame terminar. Por favor."

La mecánica suspiró y desvió la mirada "De acuerdo."

"Gracias." Ed seguía mirando al suelo, y cogiendo aire prosiguió. "No he parado de pensar en eso. Es decir, ha sido tan repentino que no puedo hacer más que sospechar. No lo entiendo. Hace apenas unos días estábamos los dos tumbados tranquilamente en el sofá de tu casa, charlando, besándonos. Llegamos aquí, y también normal. Y luego te marchas por lo de Pinako, vuelves y me dices eso. Y pienso que pueden haber pasado dos cosas."

Winry miró de reojo a Ed. Él ahora sí que la miraba. "Primera, e imposible: que me mintieras. Que todo lo que me dijiste cuando volví fuese mentira, que fingieras quererme, que todo hubiese sido algún tipo de… engaño por tu parte. Ya te he dicho que eso es imposible" se apresuró a decir Ed al ver que Winry se encogía de dolor a cada palabra que decía "No lo digo porque me lo tenga creído ni nada, es simplemente que sé que tú no eres capaz de algo así. Eres demasiado buena, ¿y qué motivo tendrías para fingir que me querías? Así que deduzco que decías la verdad. Que me… que me querías."

A ambos les hizo daño el tono pretérito de la palabra, pero Winry no dijo nada y Ed siguió exponiendo su 'teoría'.

"…Todo esto me lleva a la segunda opción: que me mintieras hoy."

Winry se levantó con brusquedad, y Ed la imitó. Ambos se quedaron de pies, Winry respirando entrecortadamente y Edward con los puños apretados.

"No sabes lo que dices" dijo ella, aguantándole la mirada.

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan tensa?" respondió él. Winry desvió la mirada murmurando algo como 'yo no estoy tensa, estúpido friki de la alquimia' pero Ed no la dejó cambiar de tema "Esto es lo que pienso: algo tuvo que pasar durante la breve estancia que tuviste en Rizembool. Algo debió de pasar allí. Algo relacionado con la muerte de Pinako-baachan, ¿me equivoco?" Al ver que Winry seguía mirando al suelo, murmurando 'qué tontería', Ed prosiguió. "Así que me pregunto: ¿qué puede haberte pasado allí que te hiciera romper conmigo, y que tuviese relación con Pinako-baa…?"

"¡¡NO SABES NADA!!"

Ed no se dejó intimidar por el grito de la joven. Más bien pareció confirmarle sus hipótesis.

"Winry…"

"¡NO! Vete, ahora mismo. ¡Fuera!"

"No pienso irme de aquí", replicó él tranquilamente.

"Pues entonces me voy yo."

Sin embargo, la mecánica no pudo dar ni dos pasos antes que Ed la cogiera con firmeza por el antebrazo. Pero el agarre no duró ni un segundo, pues las ya conocidas chispas azuladas surgieron de nuevo ante el contacto, haciendo que ambos se separaran como si acabaran de meter el dedo en un enchufe. Edward se miró la mano, sin entender, y luego miró a Winry. Tenía una expresión de derrota y de… resignación.

Ed parpadeó y miró a la chica, acercándose más a ella y quedando a unos pocos centímetros.

"Tú lo sabes."

"¿Q-qué?"

"¡Lo sabes!" exclamó el joven, entre sorprendido y enfadado "¡Tú sabes qué me está pasando! ¡Sabes por qué utilizo la alquimia sin querer! ¡Y…!" Ed se quedó mirando a la chica, en silencio, mientras toda la información le venía de repente. "…La primera vez que te abracé al volver también pasó. Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos. Y volvió a pasar en el tren, pero pensamos que lo había hecho yo accidentalmente… Y luego… hoy…"

Winry se quedó blanca como el papel. No le llamaban genio por nada. Y, al fin y al cabo, Winry había sabido desde el primer momento que el alquimista no tardaría en descubrirlo. Aunque eso no cambiase nada.

Entonces Ed sonrió, pero no había ni un atisbo de alegría en su sonrisa. "Pinako-baachan. Ella te dijo algo. Ella sabía… seguramente sabía que tú y yo estábamos juntos. Te contó lo que me estaba pasando… ¿Te pidió que me dejaras…?" murmuró el chico, más para él que para ella, sin entender por qué motivo Pinako incitaría a su nieta a separarse de él.

"Te equivocas" replicó Winry, sentándose de nuevo, pero esta vez en la cama. Ed hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado. "Ella no me dijo que te dejara…"

"…pero te contó algo que te impulsó a hacerlo, ¿no?" terminó Ed. "Algo relacionado con esto" dijo, señalando a sus manos. Al ver que la chica se quedaba muda, suspiró para intentar aclarar sus ideas. "Cuéntamelo."

Winry bajó le miró y volvió a mirar al suelo. "No hay nada que…"

"¡Ya basta, Winry!" gritó el chico, haciendo que Winry se apartara un poco de él. Eso aún enfureció más al alquimista. "¡Estoy HARTO de todo esto! ¡Secretos, más secretos y más secretos! ¡¿Es así como quieres que sigamos a partir de ahora con lo nuestro?!"

"Habló el que nunca ha tenido secretos conmigo" le reprochó Winry, dolida. "Además, Edward, ya te lo he dicho, no hay un 'nuestro'. Yo no…"

"Por favor" replicó el chico. "Por favor, no me digas que no me quieres porque eso no te lo crees ni tú."

"¿¿Perdona??" replicó ella, indignada. "¿¿Pero de qué vas?? ¡¡Si yo digo que no es que no!!"

"Nunca has sido una buena mentirosa, Winry. De hecho no sé ni cómo me he tragado la bola de esta mañana" Ed fingió reírse. "Estaré perdiendo facultades…"

"Ja, ja, qué gracioso" replicó ella, sin sonreír.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y le aguantó la mirada. "¿Me lo vas a contar o qué?"

"Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que…"

"…mi paciencia tiene un límite, ¿sabes?"

"¿No, en serio?" replicó ella sarcásticamente.

Edward se levantó, dando un golpe de puño a la pared de pura rabia con el automail. "¡¿CREES QUE ESTOY BROMEANDO?! ¿ESO CREES, NO? ¡¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, WINRY!! ¡VAS A CONTARME AHORA MISMO LO QUE TE DIJO PINAKO COMO ME LLAMO EDWARD ELRIC! ¡NO PIENSO SALIR DE ESTA HABITACIÓN HASTA QUE TÚ VUELVAS A DECIRME 'TE QUIERO', ASÍ QUE EMPIEZA A CONTARME QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!" Edward volvió a coger aire y miró a la chica con sus ojos dorados. Winry supo que no tendría opción, que no había nada en el mundo capaz de hacer rendir a ese testarudo. Y ella tampoco sabía negar nada a esos ojos.

"Por favor" añadió Ed, arrodillándose delante de Winry quedando a la altura de sus ojos, cogiéndola de las manos. "Ya sé que tú eres testaruda, pero ambos sabemos que yo lo soy más. Y no pienso dejarte cargar con el peso que llevas encima. Y sobre todo no pienso dejarte, no ahora que acababa de reencontrarte."

"…" Winry seguía mirándole, entre conmovida y temerosa, sin articular palabra. Una gran lucha interior se disputaba en su interior.

"Por favor, Win. Juntos superaremos sea lo que sea que esté pasando."

"…ese es el problema."

"¿Qué?"

Ed llevaba tanto rato hablando sólo que se sorprendió al oír la débil voz de la chica, que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El problema es que no podemos estar juntos, Ed… Simplemente no podemos" susurró la chica. Hizo ademán de separar sus manos de las de Ed, que aún las sujetaba, pero el chico no se lo permitió y aún la agarró con más fuerza.

"Winry, te pido por lo que más quieras que me respondas con franqueza" dijo él. Inspiró hondo y prosiguió. "¿Tú me quieres?"

"Ed… no se trata de…"

"Sólo responde. Por favor."

Winry miró a través de la ventana, luego al suelo y finalmente a Ed.

"¿Winry?"

Ella suspiró y contempló sus manos unidas. Luego asintió débilmente, a punto de llorar de nuevo. Ed suspiró, sobre todo de alivio. Hasta ese momento se había obligado a creerse a sí mismo cuando decía que la chica seguía enamorado de él, que todo eso era una farsa de ella para protegerlo de… de lo que fuera que le estuviese protegiendo. Pero al oír por fin (o al ver su asentimiento, más bien) que Winry le quería había sido como quitarse la espada de Damocles por fin.

"Winry" dijo él, sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba las palmas de las manos. "Ya sabes que tú y mi hermano sois las personas más importantes para mí en este mundo. Sabes que te quiero y que quiero cuidar de ti. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas, Winry."

"Créeme" susurró la chica "Es mejor que no lo sepas."

"Insisto."

Winry se movió el labio, seductoramente pensó Ed. Al instante se auto-reprendió: _este no es el momento, idiota._

"…"

"Hazlo por mí…, no. Por nosotros."

"Ese es el problema" murmuró ella, mirándole. Ed frunció el ceño, sin entender. "No importa si tú me quieres o no. No importa si yo te quiero o no. No podemos…"

Al ver que Ed iba a replicar algo se apresuró a seguir.

"De acuerdo. Está bien."

Ed parpadeó. Luego soltó una de sus manos de la de Winry, alargó el brazo y acercó la silla para acto seguido sentarse en ella, de manera que quedaban cara a cara de nuevo. Volvió a estrecharle la otra mano a Winry.

"Gracias."

Winry suspiró para coger fuerzas y empezó a relatar los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar no muchas horas antes.

oOoOoOoOo

"_Verás, hay algo que… que tengo que contarte. Algo que va relacionado con lo que me está pasando…"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir? Pero si tú decías que esto que nos pasaba, los mareos, los desmayos… que eran hereditarios. ¿O no?"_

"_Eso era, más bien, una mentira piadosa que hasta yo misma empezaba a creerme. Ni mi madre, ni su madre ni ninguna de las Rockbells habían tenido esto. Sólo me ocurre a mí, por culpa de una… un… un pacto. A Sarah no le ocurrió nada porque no era una Rockbell, si bien se casó con tu padre. En cambio tú, que eres de mi descendencia…" _

"_Ba-baachan… me… me estás asustando, no sé dónde quieres llegar, pero…" _

_Pinako suspiró. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sus fantasmas._

"_Pinako-san. Quizás sería mejor que…" _

"_No, Izumi; quédate. Winry, por favor, acércame ése álbum de allí" _

"_¿Éste?" preguntó Winry, cogiendo con ambas manos el álbum de fotografías de piel negra y entregándoselo a su abuela. Hubiera podido jurar que su mirada dejaba translucir un deje de soledad, alegría y miedo. Una extraña mirada, pensó Winry, que aún la preocupaba más. Pinako fue pasando las páginas paulatinamente, ante las miradas inquisitorias de Winry e Izumi. Finalmente, dejó abierta una página donde se podían ver imágenes de una joven Pinako junto a su marido y su antiguo equipo técnico y mecánico. _

_Había, entre todas esas fotos, una que le llamó la atención a Winry: su abuela Pinako, más joven que si la comparaba con las fotos que salía con su abuelo (pues cuando le conoció rondaba casi los treinta, y allí no parecía tener más de veinte), junto a un hombre apuesto, de cabellos dorados y mirada familiar… Evidentemente, al leer lo que había escrito debajo de la foto, reconoció al individuo._

"_¿Hohenheim… no era el nombre del padre de Ed y Al?" preguntó Winry, frunciendo el ceño "¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir, no me acuerdo prácticamente de él, pero…"_

"_Sí, el mismo" murmuró Pinako. "El marido de Trisha, el padre de Ed y Al, el hombre que les abandonó cuando apenas eran unos críos. Hikaru no Hohenheim, le llamaban. Hikaru no Renkinjutsushi…"_

"_¡¿El alquimista de la luz?!" murmuró Izumi. "No tenía ni idea de que fuese el padre de esos dos."_

"_Ya. No me extraña. No muchos lo saben. Al fin y al cabo, el apellido Elric provenía de Trisha."_

_Winry parpadeó, sorprendida. Toda esa información le venía de nuevo. _

"_¿Y qué tiene que ver el padre de Ed y Al con todo esto?" preguntó Winry, inquieta. _

_Pinako sonrió débilmente a su nieta._

"_Todo."_

oOoOoOoOo

"Envy."

El aludido salió de la oscuridad donde se encontraba ante la llamada de su señor.

"¿Y bien?"

"Confirmado: la vieja estiró la pata ayer, según me he informado" dijo el chico, estirando los músculos de sus brazos con despreocupación.

"Bien. ¿Dónde está Lust?"

"¿La cría? Por ahí andará. Últimamente ha estado un poco rarita."

"Ya me he percatado", murmuró el hombre. "Lust surgió demasiado rápido, tendría que haberse quedado más tiempo antes de salir al exterior. Su antigua alma de humana está haciendo mella en ella."

"Entonces habrá que matarla antes que hable más de la cuenta, ¿no, jefe?"

"Relájate, Envy. Todo está bajo control", murmuró Él. "Lust fue creada para un fin. Y ese momento está próximo. Envy, ve a echarle un ojo a los militares y procura que Gluttony no haga de las suyas…en exceso."

Envy frunció el ceño. No estaba muy conforme con mantenerse a la espera, sirviendo en bandeja de plata a Gluttony todo lo que valía la pena. Además, desde que envió aquel telegrama a los Cuarteles Generales, no sabía nada de Hagane no chibi. Tal vez al día siguiente se pasaría a hacerle una visita de cortesía.

"¿Tienes algo que decir, Envy?" dijo Él, que interpretó el silencio del joven homúnculo como un silencioso deseo de reprocharle algo. Envy bajó la mirada, apretando los puños, sin atreverse a replicar. "Déjame que te recuerde por qué y, sobretodo, gracias a _quién_ estás aquí. De no haber sido por mi ayuda, tú aún…"

"…seguiría en ese estúpido mundo de fanáticos, aburrido y monótono. Sí, ya lo sé. Entendido, pues. Si me disculpa…" dijo el joven, desapareciendo y dejando al Padre de los Homúnculos a solas.

El hombre asintió, mirando a través del cristal la luz de la luna. Su pelo dorado caía como una cascada libre hombros abajo, con algunos mechones atados en una cola de caballo alta. Estaba sentado en un gran butacón de piel, vestido por largas túnicas con bordados de signos incomprensibles para Envy, que brillaban casi tanto como su cabellera.

Sus ojos, brillantes también, escrutaban a su alrededor la gran sala donde se encontraba, en el suelo de la cual había siete círculos de alquimia enredados entre ellos. Había tardado años en conseguir descifrar las Antiguas Escrituras de los alquimistas para dominar la técnica de los círculos enredados, y ahora, tras años de esfuerzo, coartadas, mentiras y jugadas, por fin se acercaba a su objetivo.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron como la luz de puro regocijo.

Por algo le llamaban Hikaru no Hohenheim.

Fin del cap.9

_CONTINUARÁ_

Aa: forma masculina de decir 'sí'

Iie: no

Mou: forma de decir 'jolín', 'jo!'

Nii-san: hermano mayor

Hikaru no Hohenheim: Hohenheim el luminoso

**Notas de autora:**

¡No puedo creer que haya tardado dos años y dos meses en actualizar! De verdad, no tengo palabras para expresar mi shock hacia mí misma. Pero no sé, simplemente me fui desenganchando de FMA hasta que, un par de meses antes, me dio por remirar toda la serie, más la película, y eso me condujo a reengancharme al manga (que está en un punto bastante interesante, por cierto, y gracias a Dios que Arakawa-sensei es EdxWin total, es un gran consuelo para las fans frustradas XD). Así que sin quererlo ni beberlo, me encontré escribiendo un one-shot post-movie de FMA (_Paraíso perdido_, jajaja, publicidad encubierta) y releyendo este fanfic… y aquí estoy, ¡de vuelta!

Ahora sería un GRAN momento para que me dejaseis un review, más que nada para saber si sigue alguien ahí leyéndolo, si vale la pena seguir publicándolo a o si sólo hace falta que lo escriba para mí y se quede en mi ordenador. Así que, por favor, ahora más que nunca, ¡read&review!

Mil gracias a los que seguís ahí apoyándome, y ahora os digo que con la dinámica que llevo de obsesión por FMA, espero no tardar tanto con el cap.10.

Besos,

CiNtUrO-cHaN

25-01-08


	11. Un lejano otoño

**Si Hagane no Renkinjutsushi me perteneciera, no estaría aquí, escribiendo fanfics, sino en mi isla particular tomando el sol con Ed. Sight.**

-.-.-.-.-

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-

"_Envy."_

_El aludido salió de la oscuridad donde se encontraba ante la llamada de su señor._

"_¿Y bien?"_

"_Confirmado: la vieja estiró la pata ayer, según me he informado" dijo el chico, estirando los músculos de sus brazos con despreocupación._

"_Bien. ¿Dónde está Lust?"_

"_¿La cría? Por ahí andará. Últimamente ha estado un poco rarita."_

"_Ya me he percatado", murmuró el hombre. "Lust surgió demasiado rápido, tendría que haberse quedado más tiempo antes de salir al exterior. Su antigua alma de humana está haciendo mella en ella."_

"_Entonces habrá que matarla antes que hable más de la cuenta, ¿no, jefe?"_

"_Relájate, Envy. Todo está bajo control", murmuró Él. "Lust fue creada para un fin. Y ese momento está próximo. Envy, ve a echarle un ojo a los militares y procura que Gluttony no haga de las suyas…en exceso."_

_Envy frunció el ceño. No estaba muy conforme con mantenerse a la espera, sirviendo en bandeja de plata a Gluttony todo lo que valía la pena. Además, desde que envió aquel telegrama a los Cuarteles Generales, no sabía nada de Hagane no chibi. Tal vez al día siguiente se pasaría a hacerle una visita de cortesía._

"_¿Tienes algo que decir, Envy?" dijo Él, que interpretó el silencio del joven homúnculo como un silencioso deseo de reprocharle algo. Envy bajó la mirada, apretando los puños, sin atreverse a replicar. "Déjame que te recuerde por qué y, sobretodo, gracias a quién estás aquí. De no haber sido por mi ayuda, tú aún…"_

"…_seguiría en ese estúpido mundo de fanáticos, aburrido y monótono. Sí, ya lo sé. Entendido, pues. Si me disculpa…" dijo el joven, desapareciendo y dejando al Padre de los Homúnculos a solas. _

_El hombre asintió, mirando a través del cristal la luz de la luna. Su pelo dorado caía como una cascada libre hombros abajo, con algunos mechones atados en una cola de caballo alta. Estaba sentado en un gran butacón de piel, vestido por largas túnicas con bordados de signos incomprensibles para Envy, que brillaban casi tanto como su cabellera. _

_Sus ojos, brillantes también, escrutaban a su alrededor la gran sala donde se encontraba, en el suelo de la cual había siete círculos de alquimia enredados entre ellos. Había tardado años en conseguir descifrar las Antiguas Escrituras de los alquimistas para dominar la técnica de los círculos enredados, y ahora, tras años de esfuerzo, coartadas, mentiras y jugadas, por fin se acercaba a su objetivo. _

_Sus ojos dorados brillaron como la luz de puro regocijo. _

_Por algo le llamaban Hikaru no Hohenheim._

"**SAGITEKINA KOUKAN****"**

**Cap.10 –Un lejano otoño**

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Se ajustó la pañoleta y dio una calada más a su cigarro de pipa, cansada. En días como hoy en que la lluvia se llevaba a los compradores a tiendas y cafeterías en lugar de a tiendas de automail y talleres mecánicos era mejor quedarse en casa, pensó mosqueada. Pero no podía ser así; su padre era ya demasiado viejo para los trotes que comportaba el mundillo, y su madre… bueno, simplemente nunca pasó de la frontera de coser y remendar. Tampoco es que le importara estar al cargo de la pequeña tienda mecánica, además Rush Valley les proporcionaba buenos clientes casi siempre. Es sólo que a sus veinte y tantos años tenía ganas de ver mundo, y no de quedarse atrapada detrás de un mostrador.

-Perdone, estaba buscando una pieza APX-04 de mercurio…

La dependienta miró al recién llegado de arriba a bajo, arqueando sus cejas –Eso es una pieza un poco difícil de encontrar, señor.

El hombre sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa atractiva, pensó la joven. Luego se dio cuenta de en qué estaba pensando y giró la cabeza.

-Por eso he venido aquí; tengo entendido que si hay algo que no se encuentra en ningún lado, aquí estará.

-No lo decía por eso. Es que esa pieza es especial para automails, y usted no…

-Vaya, me ha pillado –rió el hombre. La joven le miró sin entender-. En realidad lo que buscaba era un poco de compañía. Ahí afuera está lloviendo a cántaros y no tengo hostal ni sitio adonde ir, y esta era la única tienda que estaba abierta aun, así que…

-Vaya, ¿y qué ha pasado con todo eso de "si hay algo que no se encuentra en ningún lado, aquí estará"?

El hombre rió.

-Hoy está de suerte, resulta que estoy aburrida como una ostra y no tengo nada mejor que hacer que seguirle el cuento a un cliente charlatán… tome, séquese un poco –dijo, tendiéndole una toalla-. Voy a preparar algo de té, ¿le apetece?

-Muchísimas gracias. Pero no hace falta que me hable de usted, aunque lo aparente no soy tan viejo –dijo, sonriendo.

Ella se encogió de hombros –Como quieras.

-Gracias –dijo, cogiendo la toalla y secándose su media melena dorada-. Ah, dónde tengo mis modales. No me he presentado.

-Tranquilo, los clientes normalmente se presentan con sus billeteras –rió ella. Luego le tendió la mano-. Pinako Rockbell, aunque supongo que "Taller Rockbell" ya es como una presentación en sí…

-Encantado, Pinako. Mi nombre es Van Hohenheim, un placer.

***

Van Hohenheim era un hombre misterioso, o eso le pareció a la joven Pinako. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero podía permitirse de vez en cuando hospedarse en algún lugar de la zona. Y si no, simplemente se iba de ruta para volver al cabo de un par de meses otra vez a su taller de automails. Por algún motivo, Hohenheim siempre solía pasarse por el taller a saludarla, y a menudo se quedaba todo un día charlando con ella sobre varias cosas: mecánica, nuevos inventos del norte, física, medicina… La mayoría de las veces Hohenheim hablaba y ella preguntaba, exceptuando el tema de la mecánica, por el que el hombre parecía estar muy interesado. Siempre que venía Pinako sonreía, pues ese hombre nunca venía sólo: siempre iba acompañado de nuevos conocimientos y descubrimientos de otras zonas lejanas, que Pinako muy cuidadosamente apuntaba y clasificaba para en un futuro darle un uso práctico.

-Sería fascinante crear un vínculo entre la mecánica y otras ciencias –decía él a menudo. Y aunque Pinako le preguntaba qué quería decir exactamente con "otras ciencias", él siempre se encogía de hombros y sonreía. Era un tipo peculiar. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se dedicaba, y por algún motivo, Pinako tampoco compartió su existencia con sus padres u otros compañeros de la profesión. Se sentía especial de que ese misterioso viajero hubiese elegido su compañía. No fue hasta unos meses después que Hohenheim empezó a hablarle sobre alquimia. Al principio, Pinako adoptó una postura escéptica.

-Yo no creo en trucos de magia baratos. Yo creo en la ciencia y en la física –dijo ella.

-Observa –dijo él, y dando una palmada hizo surgir del suelo de madera un árbol sin hojas. Ésa fue la primera vez en que Pinako Rockbell presenció la alquimia, aunque no sería hasta mucho después que le tendría el respeto y el miedo necesarios.

-Tenía entendido que los alquimistas teníais que hacer unos garabatos o algo parecido para transmutar –dijo ella, arqueando una ceja.

Hohenheim dejó de sonreír durante un momento, pero luego volvió a mirarla con esa afabilidad suya –Parece ser que te he subestimado, amiga mía. Efectivamente, un alquimista no puede realizar alquimia sin dibujar círculos de transmutación, a menos que haya cumplido ciertos requisitos.

Pinako no le pregunto qué requisitos eran, y él tampoco dio más explicaciones. Fue entonces cuando Pinako empezó a advertir algo extraño en el hombre: casi siempre que hablaban, salía el tema de la fusión de ciencias, la fusión entre mecánica y alquimia, física y alquimia y, en definitiva, hacer cosas con la alquimia. Con el tiempo, Pinako empezó a sospechar que las visitas que recibía de Hohenheim podían quizás no ser casuales. En una ocasión dejó la tienda un par de horas para ir a un proveedor cercano a recoger materiales, y al volver se encontró que él estaba adentro, esperándola con calma mientras leía apuntes de mecánica.

-Quiero proponerte algo, Pinako.

Así que desde el primer momento había tenido bien claro su objetivo; no había entrado en el taller de los Rockbell porque buscase refugio de las lluvias, sino porque sabía que allí se encontraba la mejor mecánica de toda la zona. Sólo con eso ya tenía excusas suficientes como para echarle de la tienda y pedirle que no volviera jamás, y él lo sabía. Pero Pinako era joven, tenía alma de aventurera y no quería resignarse a pasar el resto de sus días detrás de un mostrador. Quería ir más allá, hacer algo con su vida que fuese digno de haberla vivido… y eso era precisamente lo que ese extraño personaje de ojos dorados le ofrecía: le tendió unos planos y unos esbozos con los que juntando mecánica y alquimia podrían conseguir grandes cosas, o eso le había asegurado él.

-Pero… si es sólo una puerta –había dicho ella, confundida.

-Con alquimia, "nada" es sólo "nada" –respondió él enigmáticamente.

Y así, mientras que por la mañana y la tarde atendía a sus responsabilidades, ya entrada la noche Pinako y Hohenheim se encerraban en el taller trasero para juntar conocimientos. Pinako intentó preguntarle en más de una ocasión qué era exactamente lo que estaban construyendo, pero Hohenheim alegaba que no estaba seguro de si funcionaría y que, por lo tanto, no quería dar más información de la necesaria.

Mientras tanto, en Amestris, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Empezaban a oírse rumores lejanos de guerras, y no tardaron en llegar cartas de alistamiento. Por aquél entonces había un hombre dentro del ejército que empezaba a amontonar títulos y buenas críticas, aunque nadie pudiera imaginarse jamás que ese joven robusto llegaría a convertirse al cabo de unos años en Daisouto, ni mucho menos que no fuese humano. Pinako no podía imaginárselo, ni tampoco el papel que estaba jugando en todo ello sin saberlo. Todo iba según sus cálculos en su vida: por las mañanas y tardes trabajaba, y por las noches se quedaba en vela construyendo ese extraño portal que Hohenheim iba completando con toques de alquimia y símbolos extraños. Todo iba según lo planeado, hasta que ocurrió el incidente.

Era un día de otoño como muchos otros, con el cielo encapotado y lluvias sin cesar. Hacía casi un año de la primera aparición de Hohenheim, pero ya hacía algunos días que el hombre había desaparecido. A veces lo hacía; se iba por la mañana, cuando ella descansaba antes de entrar en la tienda, y reaparecía al cabo de unos cuantos días sin dar explicaciones. Pinako había aprendido que era inútil preguntarle nada; si quería contarle algo, se lo decía. Y ella tampoco era como sus amigas cotillas, su curiosidad iba toda canalizada a la mecánica y, en aquel momento, al invento que tenían preparado entre manos. Y en eso estaba pensando, acerca de para qué demonios acabaría sirviendo ese estúpido portal, cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y entró uno de los jóvenes del pueblo, aterrorizado.

-¡Pinako, rápido! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

-¿Qué sucede, Carl? –dijo la joven, preocupada, siguiéndole fuera de la tienda. Llovía a cántaros y lo único que pudo ver a través de las cortinas de agua fue que había un gran revuelo en la ciudad, y que mucha gente corría hacia una misma dirección.

-¡La presa de la montaña está a punto de romperse por las inundaciones!

-¡Eso es imposible! –gritó ella, mientras seguía a Carl por las calles-. ¡El sistema de engranajes está diseñado para aguantar aguas torrenciales…!

-¡Lo sé, es lo que dicen todos, pero al parecer se ha roto! ¡Necesitamos a todos los mecánicos disponibles para repararlo antes de que el dique se rompa e inunde a todo el pueblo!

Pinako maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a esprintar. Al llegar al lugar acordado se juntó con el resto de grupo de mecánicos y, entre todos, llegaron a la sala de máquinas donde se encontraban los mecanismos que manipulaban la presa.

-¡Parece que se ha atascado, hay que arreglarlo manualmente! –dijo otro de los mecánicos.

-Es imposible, no hay tiempo para desatascarlo, alguien tendría que colarse por la rendija del engranaje y luego…

-Dejadme pasar, lo haré yo –dijo Pinako, poniéndose un chaleco salvavidas por si acaso y dirigiéndose al conducto con determinación.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –dijo Carl, agarrándola por el brazo.

-¡Si no hacemos algo rápido, todo el pueblo quedará inundado! –respondió ella.

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea, pero es demasiado peligroso! ¡Iré yo…!

-Lo siento, Carl, pero esta espalda fornida tuya no te va a ayudar a pasar por ahí –le sonrió Pinako-. Quién lo iba a decir, mi condición de mujer pequeña y enjuta sirve para algo…

-Pinako… -murmuró uno de los hombres- Ten cuidado. Danos un golpe con el casco si necesitas ayuda y te subiremos con la cuerda.

La joven se amarró la cuerda bien fuerte al torso y empezó a deslizarse por la rendija antes de que Carl o cualquier otro tuviesen tiempo de impedírselo. El descenso hacia la sala de máquinas duró sólo unos tres metros. Ya tocando de pies a tierra, Pinako miró a su alrededor e inspeccionó las turbinas y los engranajes. Arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Había detectado el problema, pero no entendía cómo había podido suceder… Uno de los engranajes estaba literalmente fundido. Eso no era una simple malfunción del sistema, parecía un sabotaje en toda regla. Fue hacia allí con decisión dispuesta a arreglarlo con su arsenal de herramientas, cuando toda la sala oscureció. Pinako se quedó quieta. No era la oscuridad típica de cuando se apaga una vela, ya que incluso había dejado de oír las voces de sus compañeros. Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, un ojo del tamaño de una persona se abrió de la nada, mirándola.

Pinako se quedó estática, sin fuerzas para gritar.

-No puedo permitir que arregles esto, joven humana –dijo la voz. Tenía un timbre difícil de identificar, ni de hombre ni de mujer, pero por algún motivo a Pinako le resultó extrañamente familiar.

-Tengo que… arreglar la presa o todos morirán –murmuró ella, más para infundirse fuerzas que para llevarle la contraria a ese extraño ser.

-No te entrometas en mi plan o lo lamentarás –dijo la voz. Parecía que se apiadaba de ella, aunque eso sólo alimentó la ira en Pinako.

-¡¿Qu-qué plan…?! ¡¿Y se puede saber qué demonios eres tú?! ¡¡No pienso permitir que un estúpido ojo cause la muerte de centenares de personas…!!

-Necesito esos centenares de personas para alcanzar mi plan. Necesito mis sacrificios, y ya he esperado demasiado tiempo.

Pinako miró hacia la oscuridad, horrorizada. ¿Oscuridad…? No, no estaba oscuro del todo. Parecía ser que esa cosa estaba gastando algo de energía manteniéndola en una oscuridad total, porque cada vez empezaba a hacerse menos oscuro… sí, ya podía ver el sistema de engranajes, podía ver el hueco donde tenía que colocar una palanca y tirar de ella para que todo funcionase de nuevo… Sin pensárselo dos veces ni plantearse lo que le estaba pasando, echó a correr hacia allí y colocó la palanca en el lugar exacto. Antes de que ese extraño ojo tuviese tiempo de atacarla, movió la palanca con fuerza hacia sí. Un sonido estruendoso y luego un temblor inundó el lugar. Pinako volvió a oír los gritos de sus compañeros desde más arriba, llamándola.

Cuando la subieron, Pinako estaba en un estado de hipotermia avanzado, hablando y titiritando a la vez. Les aseguró que todo estaba arreglado antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Carl, que junto con otros hombres la llevaron rápidamente al hospital. La presa de Rush Valley aguantó momentáneamente hasta que pudo llegar el equipo de mecánicos al completo y solucionar el problema definitivamente, no sin antes elogiar las aptitudes de la joven que había podido mantener el problema con sólo un par de herramientas.

Mientras estaba inconsciente en el hospital, Pinako soñó. Y no era un sueño agradable. Soñó que la oscuridad más densa la envolvía y que un ojo la miraba iracundo porque le había arrebatado su sacrificio para conseguir algo… algo que no terminaba de entender. Algo que tenía que ver con otros mundos. Qué tontería, pensó la joven incluso desde su inconsciente. Entonces esa voz extraña le susurró al oído unas palabras que al principio la aterrarían, pero que con el tiempo empezaría a olvidar hasta creer que no era más que el producto de su miedo irracional:

"Algún día volveré a por ti, y reclamaré todo el sacrificio que hoy me has arrebatado. Y seguramente será una energía insuficiente, así que no me conformaré contigo, Rockbell… Hasta más ver."

Pinako se despertó asustada en la oscuridad, pero no era la oscuridad como la del sueño, sino que era una oscuridad normal. Se fijó en que no estaba sola en la habitación: Carl se había quedado a velar su sueño, y tenía su mano agarrada. Ella se la estrechó con cariño.

Unos días después salió del hospital. Fue directa al taller de mecánica, alentada por alguna extraña corazonada. Así que cuando llegó a la trastienda y descubrió que ese extraño portal, junto con todos los mapas e información había desaparecido, no se extrañó. Lo había sabido. Como también sabía que, de un modo u otro, no volvería a ver a Hohenheim.

***

El tiempo lo cura todo, y también ayuda a olvidarlo todo. Con el tiempo, Pinako empezó a cuestionarse lo que le había sucedido aquella fúnebre noche de otoño en la presa de Rush Valley. Carl, con quien llevaba ya un tiempo casada, siempre le decía que justo cuando bajó por el conducto dejaron de oír su voz, ya que debió de quedar inconsciente por las bajas temperaturas, el cansancio o la baja presión. Que en ningún momento perdieron el contacto visual con ella y que, por supuesto, allí no había ningún extraño ojo que la vigilase. Pinako sabía que esa era la explicación más lógica, pero por mucho tiempo que pasara no podía evitar mirar de reojo por las sombras, con la inquietante sensación de… de que la espiaban. Pero eso no podía ser, le decía Carl. Incluso llegaron a cerrar la tienda y trasladarla a otro lugar lejano para que Pinako pudiese empezar de cero. Su primer y único hijo nació ya en Risembool, donde creció sano y fuerte hasta encontrar a una joven y preciosa estudiante de medicina llamada Sarah.

Sí, con el tiempo Pinako aprendió a olvidar y a hacerse fuerte de corazón. Aprendió a seguir adelante pese a la repentina muerte de Carl, en un extraño accidente en el río. Aprendió a ver la belleza en su nieta que día a día crecía y se interesaba más por la mecánica, llenándola de orgullo, y aprendió a ver crecer la amistad de su nieta con los niños del pueblo, especialmente con los niños de los Elric que vivían encima de la colina. Pero algo no terminaba de encajar bien. Pinako había conocido a Trisha desde que ella iba en pañales; era un poco mayor que su hijo y a veces había venido a su casa para vigilarle. Trisha se había casado con un hombre encantador y alquimista llamado Hohenheim, y por algún extraño motivo cada vez que pensaba en ese hombre, a Pinako le entraba un dolor de cabeza angustiante. Tan angustiante que no se le pasaba hasta que dormía toda una noche. Luego se levantaba, extrañada y totalmente bien, sin recordar exactamente qué le había sucedido para sentirse mal… hasta que volvía a pensar en ese hombre. Esa sonrisa afable, esa mirada inteligente, y ese nombre… ¿Por qué tenía una extraña sensación de que le conocía? Pero era imposible. Una vez, Trisha y Hohenheim vinieron a casa para que sus hijos jugasen un rato con su nieta, y Trisha les estuvo contando que su marido se había criado en Central, donde había conocido a Trisha de casualidad tropezando literalmente con ella hasta casi hacerla caer al suelo. Y Pinako jamás había estado en Central.

Y los años fueron pasando en Risembool… Hubo momentos felices, pero también momentos tristes. Su hijo y Sarah jamás regresaron de Ishbal, y ella se quedó como única tutora de su nieta. Poco tiempo después, Trisha sucumbió a una enfermedad… dejando a los niños Elric solos, ya que el padre se había ido de casa años atrás para completar unas investigaciones… hasta que llegó la noche en que los hermanos Elric, un tiempo después de la muerte de su madre, atentaron la transmutación humana. Esa noche sería recordada por todos ellos de maneras distintas, pero a parte de lo obvio, Pinako se levantó en medio de la noche, sudando y tocándose el corazón. No supo por qué, ni por qué lo había podido olvidar, o cómo (aunque sospechaba que algo o alguien hubiesen tenido algo que ver en ello), pero la cuestión es que la noche en que los hermanos Elric abrieron la Puerta, Pinako recobró sus recuerdos.

La oscuridad.

El ojo.

El portal.

Hohenheim.

Hohenheim, con ella, cuarenta años atrás. Hohenheim, casado con Trisha unos años atrás, con el mismo aspecto que hacía cuarenta años. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna dorsal. Un fuerte dolor empezó a quemarle en el pecho.

Sacrificios.

Un llanto.

Pinako se levantó de la habitación; Winry se había despertado y estaba llorando, se quejaba de que le dolía el pecho. Pero no pudo prestarle más atención porque minutos después se oyó un ruido seco en la puerta, y el shock de ver a una armadura hablando y sosteniendo a un Edward Elric manchado de sangre, sin brazo ni pierna, les hizo olvidar sus otros problemas… temporalmente.

***

-…y el resto de la historia ya la conoces, corazón –murmuró Pinako, mirando a su nieta. Bebió un poco de agua, cansada. Llevaba toda la noche hablando. Winry, a su lado, en la cama, la miraba como si la viese por primera vez.

-No… entiendo… -musitó Winry, medio llorando-. ¿Me estás diciendo que… el padre de Ed y Al te ha hecho esto…?

-Ese ojo… ¿Era Hikaru no Hohenheim? –preguntó Izumi-. ¿Eso es lo que crees?

-No puedo estar segura, pero… -musitó Pinako-. ¿Es posible borrar ciertos recuerdos con la alquimia, Izumi?

Ella parecía extrañada -…No he escuchado nunca nada parecido. Eso va contra las reglas de la alquimia, pero si ese hombre es capaz de hacer lo que creo que es capaz de hacer, entonces…

-¿Izumi? –preguntó Winry, sin entender.

Ella suspiró. No estaba acostumbrada a compartir esos conocimientos con gente ajena a la alquimia, pero aun así… Pinako y Winry tenían derecho a saber –Existe un portal, la Puerta de la Verdad, un lugar extraño al que todo alquimista que intenta hacer una transmutación humana tiene la obligación de ir… Es el lugar donde te "quitan" algo equivalente. Es donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Al, el brazo y la pierna de Ed, así como una parte de mi –dijo Izumi, tocándose el vientre-. Normalmente, para abrir la puerta es necesario un sacrificio humano. Y cuanto más sacrifiques, más se abre, proporcionándote más posibilidades de atravesarla.

-…¿y eso qué tiene que ver con…? –preguntó Winry.

-Creo que ese… hombre, o ser, o lo que sea que es… tiene la capacidad de invocar esa puerta a su antojo. No juega con nuestras normas. Tiene "algo" que le permite hacer trampa, y creo que no voy muy desencaminada al pensar que ese "algo" podría tener algo que ver con ese portal que usted le ayudó a construir, Pinako-san –murmuró Izumi. Winry se giró hacia su abuela, que tenía una expresión derrotada.

-Tendría lógica –murmuró Pinako.

-¿Pero qué… por qué…? ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer esto…? ¿Por qué alguien querría sacrificar a tantas personas…? ¿Para qué?

-Atravesar la puerta. Ir a otros mundos. Quizás… -murmuró Izumi-. No podemos saberlo con certeza, pero es posible que su objetivo sea ése. Nunca jamás podría haberme imaginado que el padre de Ed y Al…

-…yo tampoco lo entiendo… ese hombre era bueno, lo juro por lo más sagrado –dijo Pinako-. Al menos, lo fue mientras estuvo con Trisha. El día en que recobré mis recuerdos simplemente no podía asociar la imagen del bonachón de Hohenheim arreglándome el tejado con el del hombre que conocí cuarenta años atrás. Quizás no sea el mismo, quizá sí, pero eso no cambia que… ¡couhg, couhg! –Pinako empezó a toser de nuevo, y Winry la abrazó, preocupada.

-Po-por eso… lo siento tanto, mi niña, tanto –dijo Pinako, empezando a llorar.

-Abuela, no digas eso, por favor, no es culpa tuya… -dijo Winry, a quien también empezaban a humedecérsele los ojos. Ahora mismo tenía la sensación de no estar conscientemente allí. Mientras sus manos acariciaban a su abuela y la mecían con ternura, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

¿Qué significaban esos dolores en el pecho?

¿Ella terminaría como Pinako-baachan?

¿Qué le pasaría a su abuela? ¿Y ella? ¿Iba a morir…? ¿Justo ahora que Ed había vuelto…?

-Decidle a los chicos que siento n-no habérselo dicho antes… simplemente pensé que… s-si lo quería con todas mis fuerzas, todo esto no… -murmuró Pinako, tosiendo. Esta vez Winry vio con horror que tosía sangre.

-Se lo diremos. Puede descansar tranquila –dijo Izumi. Y Winry supo que su abuela no llegaría al amanecer de un nuevo día. Aunque su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que no era justo que su abuela hubiese tenido que soportar esa carga sola tanto tiempo.

-Ahora duerme, abuela. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… duerme –dijo Winry, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pinako sonrió y suspiró, cayendo en un apacible sueño del que ya no despertaría.

En la habitación reinaba un silencio profundo y tranquilo. Winry soltó la mano de su abuela cuando el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte, y se giró hacia Izumi, que la contemplaba pensativa y con el cejo fruncido.

-Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes? –musitó la joven, mirando el rostro apacible de Pinako.

Izumi se tocó los labios –Tengo una teoría… -Winry la miró con interés, e Izumi prosiguió-. Todo está relacionado, ¿no lo ves? Ese hombre le hizo algo a Pinako-san para que olvidara todo cuanto había sucedido hace cuarenta años, y por algún motivo recobró sus recuerdos el día en que Ed abrió la Puerta. Pero luego pasan unos diez años sin que vuelva a pensar en ello… hasta que Ed volvió a abrir la Puerta hace unos días para regresar aquí. Y Pinako-san volvió a recobrar sus recuerdos.

-¿Quieres decir que después de recordarlos hace diez años… volvió a olvidarlo? –preguntó Winry, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

-Sólo es una teoría.

Winry bajó su mirada, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que en el fondo de su ser no sentía en absoluto.

-…Izumi, ¿q-qué debería hacer?

Antes de que Izumi pudiera contestar algo, la joven se tiró en sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

***

Su mirada dorada se posó durante un instante en un objeto alto y tapado por una vieja capa raída; pese a que estaba tapado, la forma alta y ovalada de ese objeto era palpable. Sonrió, satisfecho. Faltaba cada vez menos para la Noche Blanca, lo sabía… y todos los habitantes de Amestris también lo sabían, aunque por distintas razones. Hacía tiempo que en la calle se empezaban a vender lupas y cristales aptos para los eclipses lunares, y hacía tiempo que los periódicos iban pregonándolo. La Noche Blanca, la última noche del año… o la primera, según cómo se mirase. Centenares y centenares de personas congregadas en un mismo espacio para contemplar el cielo, totalmente ajenas a lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Su mirada se movió del objeto tapado hacia el centro de la estancia oscura. De la oscuridad salían tubos y cables, y todos ellos llegaban a cinco probetas de cristal colocadas en forma de pentágono de casi dos metros de altura y medio metro de radio. Cuatro de ellas emitían un extraño resplandor plateado. Pero la última, la que estaba en la punta superior del pentágono, estaba vacía. De momento.

-Lust.

Una pequeña sombra se presenció delante del hombre.

-¿Sí, Padre?

Él le tendió una pequeña notita, en la que había una dirección apuntada. Ella se la leyó una vez y sonrió complacida. Por fin podría jugar.

***

Un silencio reinaba en la habitación. Pero no era un silencio cómodo. Tampoco era exactamente silencio; la respiración apresurada de Ed y los sollozos de Winry. Ed seguía sentado en la cama delante de ella y cogiéndole de la mano, pero su mirada estaba perdida. Su puño metálico temblaba.

Winry había finalizado su narración, y se maldecía por haber cedido a las peticiones del alquimista de acero. No tendría que habérselo dicho, ¿qué diferencia había? La joven siguió llorando en silencio, hasta que Ed reaccionó y la abrazó con fuerza, casi con brusquedad. Winry jadeó ante la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada y apoyó su frente en su hombro metálico, llorando en silencio y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Lo siento, Winry. Siento haberte hecho hablar de esto, pero necesitaba saber qué ocurría para poder hacer algo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. No tenía ni fuerzas para preguntar "¿Y qué puedes hacer al respecto?". Aunque él pareció leerle la mente.

-No te preocupes. No llores, Winry, mírame. Mírame –insistió él, al ver que ella seguía llorando. Winry hizo un esfuerzo para parar el torrente de lágrimas, pero fue inútil. Pero al menos le miraba-. Eso es. Winry, no vas a morir. ¿Me oyes? Lo prometo. No, lo juro.

Al pronunciar la temida frase, la joven se derrumbó y empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡No llores, porque todo va a ir bien! ¡Haz el favor de mirarme, maldita sea…! ¡Winry…! ¡No voy a dejar que…! Maldita sea –dijo él, al ver que ella no podía parar de llorar. Ed volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos. Tenía la cabeza funcionando a toda velocidad. Era demasiada información, demasiados detalles que necesitaban ser minuciosamente desglosados y cuidadosamente investigados… necesitaba la ayuda de Al, de Izumi y de Mustang, y sobretodo necesitaba relajarse y pensar, pensar, pensar. Pero no ahora, ahora sólo podía concentrarse en Winry y en consolarla, y en intentar hacer que no llorara más.

Pero lo que le acababa de decir era demasiado…

Su padre, un hombre sin edad que no envejecía.

Ese portal… y lo que había dicho Izumi, que supuestamente servía para mantener las Puertas abiertas… ¿qué demonios se proponía?

Pinako estropeando sus planes y tomando el relevo de esos sacrificios… así como sus generaciones venideras… condenando así hasta a la mismísima nieta que se encontraba llorando en sus brazos en esos instantes.

Demasiadas preguntas. Demasiados enigmas.

-…por eso… por eso no… tú y yo no… -intentaba explicarse Winry entre sollozos. Ed dejó apartados esos pensamientos en un lugar resguardado de su mente para volver allí al cabo de unas horas, y centró toda su atención en la joven.

-¿Por eso tú y yo no… podemos estar juntos? –terminó él la frase por ella. Winry se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza, y Ed sintió cómo una ola de rabia y cariño a la vez le envolvían-. Winry… ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy yo como para siquiera imaginarte que te dejaría en un momento así?

-No es el hecho de dejarme... es el hecho d-de que tengo fecha de caducidad –dijo ella, intentando sonreír-. ¿Q-Qué clase de persona crees que soy yo como para siquiera imaginarte que seguiría estando contigo sabiendo que mañana mismo podría morir por culpa de algo que ni siquiera entiendo?

-…Winry Rockbell… eres la persona más estúpida que conozco… sólo tú podrías encontrarte en una situación así y seguir preocupándote por los demás en lugar de por ti misma –dijo Ed con una media sonrisa triste, apartándole un mechón de la cara-. Nada de esto va a pasar, ¿me oyes? Encontraremos una solución. Sólo tenemos que terminar con el que inició todo esto, y ya está.

Winry tuvo un escalofrío.

-Ed… pero… él es…

-Yo no tengo padre –dijo él. Y Winry, por un momento, tuvo miedo de esa mirada.

Winry bajó la cabeza; ya no lloraba, pero seguía temblando. Ed consultó el reloj y vio que eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Dando un resoplido, el joven se levantó de la cama.

-Será mejor que duermas. Siento haberte hecho hablar tanto rato, ahora será mejor qu…

Ed se paró en seco porque Winry le había cogido de la manga, mirándole suplicante –Quédate esta noche.

El joven alquimista observó a la joven que estaba medio sentada, medio tumbada encima de la cama y que le miraba con esos ojos azules suplicantes. Ni un millón de imanes podrían jamás ejercer la mitad de atracción que la que la chica ejercía en él en ese instante. Y Ed sabía, sabía que ese no era un buen momento, que Winry necesitaba descansar, que había sido un día muy largo y que ambos tenían las emociones demasiado a flor de piel… pero no pensó en nada de eso cuando se sentó en la cama de ella y la besó con ternura, inclinándose suave y gentilmente hacia ella mientras que Winry se recostaba en la cama, con Ed encima. Winry le acarició la espalda y el pelo, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, y Ed correspondió al gesto abriendo más los labios y profundizando el beso… hasta que ambos abrieron los ojos y se apartaron de repente, como electrocutados.

Unas chispas de alquimia, esta vez más fuertes, acababan de salir disparadas de los brazos de Ed.

-…parece ser que se nos acumulan los problemas, Win –musitó Ed, respirando con dificultad.

-Maldita alquimia y malditos alquimistas… no me importan esos calambrazos, Ed… -dijo ella sugerentemente, acercándolo más hacia sí. Ed le siguió el juego y volvió a besarla, y lo mismo volvió a ocurrir.

-¡Joder, joder, joder…! –gritó Ed, dando un golpe de puño a la almohada, frustrado-. ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ni…?!

-…pff… jajajaja…

Ed dejó de maldecir y perjurar porque Winry estaba empezando a reír. La situación no era divertida, pero en conjunto era tan inverosímil, tan extraña, tan… La joven mecánica estalló en carcajadas. Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, Ed jamás hubiera creído que minutos antes estaba llorando a pleno pulmón. Quizás fue su sonrisa lo que le ayudó a aclarar la mente, pero tuvo una idea. Envolvió a la joven con una manta (mientras ella seguía riendo) y luego él se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola pero tocando sólo las partes cubiertas por la manta.

-Win… mira, ya está –dijo él.

-…jajaja… ¿el qué…?

Winry se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir -¡Genial…! No solo estoy sentenciada, sino que encima no puedes ni tocarme sin electrocutarnos a menos que me cubras con una manta… jajaja… dios mío, ¿por qué todo nos tiene que pasar a nosotros…?

-¡Te he dicho que todo va a salir bien, friki de los automails! –dijo él, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Auch…

Winry no tardó mucho tiempo en empezar a cerrar los ojos y finalmente a dormirse, de espaldas a Ed. Su respiración acompasada era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Pero Ed no logró conciliar el sueño. Mientras que con una mano acariciaba la melena de la joven mecánica, con la otra se rascaba la barbilla y sus ojos dorados escrutaban la oscuridad en busca de respuestas. O como mínimo, en formas de formular las preguntas correctas y maneras de cómo poder explicar todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su hermano menor, que dormía a la habitación contigua a escasos metros de ellos, sin volverle loco.

¿Cómo decirle a Al que su adorado padre estaba tras la muerte de Pinako, y que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de Winry? ¿Cómo decirle que estaba empezando a sospechar quién era el que gobernaba desde las sombra a los homúnculos que habían reaparecido los últimos días en Central…? ¿Cómo sugerirle que quizás el único modo que les quedaba para salvar a futuros sacrificios humanos y a Winry era acabar con la vida del que una vez fue el hombre que les paseaba por los verdes prados de Risembool a brazos mientras su madre preparaba la cena…? ¿Cómo decirle que ellos mismos tendrían que quitarse de encima a Hikaru no Hohenheim…?

…quitarse de encima.

Ed abrió los ojos de golpe. Y unas palabras que había oído hacía tres años, antes de vagar por un desierto llamado Nada como castigo, volvieron a su mente…

"_Y además…" _

_Edward le miró "¿Aún más?" _

_La silueta sonrió "Vamos, vagar durante tres años por el desierto de la nada es poca cosa. Allí no vas a sufrir. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido tu hermano, sin poder dormir, comer, beber…? En ése desierto tú tampoco podrás. Así quedará compensado su sufrimiento; en cuanto a la compensación por el hecho de traer su cuerpo… voy a tener que quitarte otra cosa más… material" _

_Edward notó que empezaba a desaparecer. Esa llamada 'Verdad' le estaba tele-transportando a algún lugar, seguramente a ése desierto de la nada que decía. "¡¡Espera!! ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a quitarme?! ¡Dímelo!" _

_La silueta sonrió; una sonrisa que le heló la sangre al alquimista "Cuando regreses, estoy seguro que lo notarás" _

…Y por fin Ed comprendió qué es lo que le había sido quitado en el intercambio como precio para volver a casa. Sonrió, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, secándola antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de verla.

Era irónico que su mismísimo padre fuera el responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Era irónico que fuesen sus propios hijos quienes tuviesen que pasar cuentas.

Pero lo más irónico de todo era saber que la Verdad le devolvió de vuelta a casa para estar con los suyos haciéndole pagar un precio que le impediría estar con la joven que dormitaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Así pues, ahora ya lo sabía.

Su precio era su relación con Winry.

_CONTINUARÁ _

**Notas de la autora**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, ¿pensabais que os abandonaría? Más de uno seguro que sí… y no me extraña. Diría que, como siempre, siento la tardanza. Pero hasta a mí me suena repetitivo y sé que la única manera de compensaros por la larga espera es intentar que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto como éste.

Por cierto, aunque estoy segura que lo debéis saber todos ya, como fan de FMA me siento llena de alegría por esta segunda nueva adaptación del anime de FMA: Brotherhood (aunque muy a mi pesar me guste más el argumento de la primera, pero al menos en Brotherhood tenemos más EdxWin jiji). Otra cosa quería comentar en relación al manga (el cual no tardará en acabarse, por desgracia): sólo quiero hacer constar que todo esto del "eclipse" no es un plagio del manga, ya que cuando empecé a publicar este fanfic ya tenía la idea concebida, y todo lo del eclipse no salió hasta mucho después en el manga. Sólo era para aclarar xD.

En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que añadir. Sólo deciros a los que me dejasteis review en el último capítulo que muchas gracias, de corazón; este capítulo es para todos aquellos que no han tirado la toalla conmigo. Prometo hacer lo mismo yo también con el fanfic.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo,

Read & review~

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

15 de febrero de 2010


End file.
